


Что скрывают лисы?

by LMMello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mysticism, abusive language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы можем изменить тебя! — выкрикнула Лидия.<br/>— Изменить хозяина, — поправил ногицунэ.<br/>И никто не подумал, что хозяин тела — не ногицунэ, а Стайлз — окажется в этой истории крайним. Опять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с Книги Фанфиков. Размещение на других сайтах разрешено только ссылкой или кусками.  
> Посвящается автору заявки этой работы на Книге Фанфиков и просто милому собеседнику-экстрасенсу — Жюльенке.  
> Любимому Дракону.  
> Особая благодарность чудесной бете, проделавшей колоссальную работу и исправившей множество ошибок, — Alzeraam.  
> Шапка может и скорее всего будет меняться. Рейтинг и герои, например. Я предупредил.

Настороженное вглядывание в полутьму школьного коридора сменилось облегченным вздохом Скотта. 

— Мы в порядке, — с улыбкой сказал он. 

И в то же мгновение полетел в ряд шкафчиков, ударяясь о них достаточно сильно, чтобы потерять сознание и поставить под сомнение правдивость собственного утверждения. Кира, перепуганная, но решительная, повернулась, намереваясь защищать себя и их небольшую компанию, но не успела сделать ровным счётом ничего. Ногицунэ ударил её по лицу, отправляя в отключку, и с неприкрытой яростью посмотрел на распростертое тело девушки. 

— Это была моя игра, — сказал он и перевел пылающий взгляд на Стайлза. — Думаешь, сможешь победить меня в моей же игре? 

Ногицунэ повернулся к парню и решительно перешагнул через Киру. Он неотвратимо наступал, гневно кривя рот и раздувая ноздри. Стайлз в страхе стал торопливо отступать и потянул с собой Лидию, держась чуть впереди неё, закрывая от тёмного духа. 

— Божественный ход? — произнес сквозь зубы ногицунэ. — Божественный ход?! Вы думаете, у вас остались ходы? 

Стайлз с трудом подавил желание развернуться и убежать как можно дальше, прихватив с собой Лидию. Его останавливало лишь осознание, что тут остались его друзья, а ещё тот факт, что сбежать никак не выйдет. 

— Вы можете убить Они, но меня? Меня?! Мне тысяча лет! Вы не можете убить меня! — прогремел ногицунэ, внезапно остановившись. 

— Но мы можем изменить тебя! — выкрикнула Лидия, подавшись вперёд. 

Стайлз невольно чуть сильнее сжал её плечо, прижимая к себе. 

Ногицунэ глянул на них чуть менее гневно. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Ты забыл о свитке, — сказал Стайлз, поджимая губы. 

— Свитке Сигендо, — спокойно уточнила Лидия. 

Ногицунэ покрутил головой. Всего мгновение он выглядел совсем чуть-чуть удивлённым, а потом на лице у него проступило понимание. 

— Изменить хозяина, — поправил он. 

— Ты не можешь быть и лисой, и волком, — сказал Стайлз. 

Подкравшийся Скотт напугал ногицунэ, схватив его за плечо и за предплечье, не давая вывернуться, и впился волчьими зубами в руку. Тёмный дух завопил, изворачиваясь и глядя на вцепившегося в него оборотня, и тут же оказался на свободе, отступил и встретил клинок катаны Киры, вошедший в его спину, словно тёплый нож в масло. Дезориентированный ногицунэ рухнул на колени, всего на секунду опершись об пол ладонью. 

Тишину расколол грохот грома, свет лампы на потолке одиночно мигнул. 

Ногицунэ выгнуло, он вдруг широко раскрыл рот, и из него вылетела муха. Она полетела дальше по коридору и оказалась в ловушке шкатулки, в которую её поймал Айзек. Тело, пристанище ногицунэ, задергалось в безумном танце агонии и так же резко замерло. Взгляд обернулся стеклянным, по пепельной коже стали расползаться трещины. Тело, замершее разрушающейся статуей, завалилось вперёд и грохнуло об пол, рассыпаясь в прах, который тут же исчез на глазах у ошарашенных наблюдателей. 

Стайлз сглотнул, почувствовав подступающую тошноту, и внезапно его пронзила боль, парализуя тело. Он выдохнул и попытался крепко ухватить ускользающее сознание, но чувство, будто у него уходит земля из-под ног, сыграло тем самым перышком, перевесившим чашу весов. Стайлз даже не успел закрыть глаза, как пугающая темнота заволокла его взгляд, скрывая окружающий мир, а тело налилось тяжестью. 

Он потерял сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

— Всё бесполезно, Скотт, — неожиданно громко прозвучал низкий мужской голос. — Мне очень жаль, но у меня нет ни единого предположения, что с ним происходит. 

Стайлз моргнул. Поводил глазами из стороны в сторону. 

Вокруг было темно так, что хоть глаз выколи, а разницы не заметишь. 

— Что за?.. — пробормотал Стайлз, и тут его тряхнуло, отчего он с возгласом куда-то провалился. 

Темнота перед его глазами сменилась промелькнувшим красочным миром, и Стайлз упал на пол, пребольно ударившись головой об пол и зажмурившись. 

— Неужели мы ничего не можем сделать? — совсем рядом раздался голос Скотта. 

Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел потолок ветеринарной клиники Дитона. Поерзав, Стайлз сел и потер пострадавшее место на голове. По всему выходило, что упал он со стола, на котором осматривали животных и более интересных пациентов. 

— Боюсь, у нас нет выхода, — раздался уже знакомый голос, первым прозвучавший и разбудивший Стайлза. Он принадлежал Дитону. — Пока мы не узнаем, что с ним, мы ничего не можем сделать. 

— Правильно, — кивнул Стайлз и принялся подниматься. — Не знаю, о ком вы, но согласен. 

— Но он уже сутки не приходит в себя! — воскликнул Скотт. 

— Да хоть полгода. Надеюсь, это Дерек. 

Стайлз выпрямился во весь рост и повернулся на звук голосов, наконец, открыл глаза. В паре шагов от него стояли Дитон и Скотт, не обращая на него внимания. 

— Я сам беспокоюсь, — признался Дитон. — Неизвестно, как на него мог подействовать укус. 

— Собачий? — насмешливо вскинул брови Стайлз. Но его снова не заметили. 

— Я надеялся, что как только ногицунэ не станет, все проблемы разрешатся, — погрустнел Скотт. 

— Скотт, — начал Стайлз, авторитетно подняв вверх указательный палец, — этот чертов Хейл всегда найдёт проблем на жопу. 

— Мистер Стилински хочет забрать его домой, — сказал Скотт, проигнорировав друга. 

— Что? — Стайлз, пытающийся почесать ногу другой ногой, потерял равновесие и уперся задницей в край стола. Его коснулась чья-то холодная стопа. — Фу! А со мной он посоветоваться не хотел? Я уже жил с Хейлом под одной крышей! И все мои шмотки тогда провоняли его собачьим духом и одеколоном... 

— Это опасно, — покачал головой Дитон. 

— Вот! — всплеснул Стайлз руками. — Так ему и скажите! Опасно держать дома неуравновешенного волчару... 

— Но он может очнуться и обычным человеком! — сказал Скотт. 

— Чё? — Стайлза перекосило. — Дружище, эту псину ничто в человека не перебьет. 

Он снова покачнулся, и его руки коснулась ледяная ступня. 

— Господи, Дерек, ты там вообще жи... — Стайлз обернулся и замер. Слова застряли у него в глотке, дыхание перехватило. 

Перед ним на столе процедурной без носков и рубашки, с туго перебинтованной правой рукой лежал он сам. 

— Скотт, нужно быть готовыми, — мягко начал Дитон. 

— Этого не может быть, — просипел Стайлз, говоря вместе с ним. 

— ... Может случиться что угодно, — продолжил Дитон. 

— Невозможно, — выдохнул Стайлз, отступая от стола в сторону доктора. — Это же... 

— Он может очнуться ногицунэ... 

— ... невозможно. Дитон! — Стайлз повернулся к ветеринару. 

— ... или чем-то хуже, — продолжал тот. 

— Да посмотрите же на меня! — закричал Стайлз и повернулся к Скотту. — Дружище... 

— Мы должны быть готовы ко всем возможным исходам ситуации, — сказал Дитон. 

— ... не игнорь меня. — Стайлз заглядывал в глаза другу, но тот смотрел сквозь него. — Что же это за черт такой? 

Стайлз сжал руку в кулак и стукнул Скотта по плечу, не рассчитывая силу. В следующую секунду вслед за кулаком он прошёл сквозь тело друга, упав плашмя на пол за его спиной. Стайлз вскочил на ноги и уже в этот раз прикоснулся к спине друга самыми кончиками пальцев. Никакого препятствия на своем пути он не заметил, и подушечки пальцев легко вошли в ничего не подозревающего Скотта. 

— Ладно, это сон, — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз и, шагнув сквозь друга, подошёл к столу. — Очень стремный сон. Даже пальцы считать не надо, чтобы это понять. Их сейчас наверняка шесть или семь... — Стайлз встал у той части стола, где расположилась его голова, и хмыкнул. — Хреново же ты выглядишь, парень. 

Стайлз сделал шаг в сторону и без интереса ткнул пальцем в живот тела. Он немало удивился, когда на пути своём встретил преграду. В тот же миг его желудок скрутило, к горлу подступила тошнота, и не успел он на что-либо решиться, как тело, его тело, затряслось, рот приоткрылся, и из него полилась чёрная жижа. 

— Боже, — выдавил Стайлз и отвернулся, зажимая себе рот ладонью. 

Тут же сквозь него шагнул Дитон и бросил Скотту: 

— Таз! 

Скотт засуетился, а Дитон перевернул тело Стайлза набок, отчего рвота хлынула на пол, заливая кафель и ботинки ветеринара. Стайлз заметил это боковым зрением, хватаясь пальцами за край стола, который (о чудо!) не превратился от прикосновения в воздух, а остался твердым предметом, на который можно опереться. 

На пол с грохотом опустился таз, и Стайлза замутило сильнее прежнего, когда по комнате разнесся звук бьющейся о железное дно рвоты. Его рвоты. Чёрной, какая уже проливалась здесь, в этой комнатушке, но оборотнем. Умирающим оборотнем, сделавшим его жизнь ужасной. 

Стайлза скрутил очередной спазм, и он согнулся пополам, дрожащими руками опираясь на стол, и его теоретически вывернуло наизнанку. Теоретически потому, что когда Стайлз зажмурился и зашелся в кашле, а потом открыл глаза, то уже не видел на полу лечебницы собственной блевотины. Его мутило, тошнота буквально стояла в глотке, слабость захлестнула волной до тёмных точек перед глазами. Внезапно тошнота пропала вместе с сотрясающим психику льющимся звуком, с каким чёрная жижа текла из его горла в таз. 

Его голову приподняли темные руки, а другие, смуглые, вытерли тряпкой чёрную субстанцию со стола, отчего она льется вниз, в таз. 

Стайлзу было плохо. Очень плохо, насколько он мог судить. Тошнота его покинула, но слабость нарастала, мысли путались, дыхание становилось прерывистым. Стайлз взглядом проследил за каплями жижи, срывающимися с края стола, и ноги его стали слабеть. 

— Боже, — пробормотал он и, подобно чёрным каплям, рухнул на пол, растекаясь лужей.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и широко открыл глаза. Он лежал... где-то в непроглядной темноте. Снова. Осознание того факта, что он оказался в замкнутом кругу, заставило Стайлза застонать и закрыть лицо ладонями. 

Его нещадно терзала мысль о том, что он должен проснуться. Именно вот сейчас он откроет глаза, и все, что случилось по вине ногицунэ, окажется дурным сном, искусной выдумкой. Будто бы подчиняясь его желанию, рядом забрезжил яркий свет, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно сомкнутые пальцы и веки. 

Стайлз сел. Свет стал ярче. Тогда Стайлз медленно отнял ладони от лица и осторожно приоткрыл глаза, тут же прикрывая их рукой от яркого источника света. Сощурив глаза, Стайлз разглядывал небольших размеров шар, зависший в воздухе чуть выше его головы и ярко светящийся, распространяя желто-оранжевый свет. Впрочем, несмотря на яркость его освещения, тьма продолжала клубиться вокруг. 

Стайлз пошарил рукой вокруг себя, не отводя взгляд от шара, и вскоре ладонь его соскользнула вниз — он нашел край того, на чем сидел. Он тут же соскользнул на пол, осторожно перебирая пальцами на ногах, потопал и медленно двинулся к шару. 

По мере приближения Стайлз почувствовал, как этот странный шар излучает тепло. Вблизи же он больше напоминал большой — почти метр в диаметре — сгусток огня шарообразной формы, почему-то зависший в воздухе. Он горел слепящим глаза оранжевым огнем, с всполохами белого цвета. Жар от него опалял Стайлзу лицо, руку, которой он прикрывал глаза, и грудь даже сквозь ткань майки, отчего по спине у него градом стекал пот. 

Стайлз потер лицо другой рукой, надеясь хоть немного остыть, но она была немногим прохладнее, чем та, которой он прикрывал глаза. 

— Чертовщина какая, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

Он чувствовал онемение щек и лба из-за жара от огня. Крепко зажмурившись, он потряс головой и подумал, что снится ему первоклассный бред, конкуренцию которому составить весьма сложно. Он отступил назад, и пол под его ногами вдруг растворился окончательно, Стайлз с криком полетел вниз. 

Приземление оказалось жестким, хоть и удачнее предыдущего — в этот раз Стайлз, извернувшись, упал, упершись руками в пол, едва не поцеловав уже знакомый кафель ветеринарной клиники. На этот раз в процедурной оказалось тихо. 

Стайлз осторожно поднялся на ноги. Оказалось, что упал он прямо рядом со столом для осмотров. 

За спиной у Стайлза раздался шелест бумаги, и он обернулся. Рядом со столом, на котором все еще лежало его тело, стоял стул, а на нем расположился уставший Скотт. Он, скрестив руки на груди и ссутулившись, клевал носом. Книги или еще чего-нибудь шелестящего Стайлз рядом с ним не заметил. 

— Скотт, — позвал Дитон, и Стайлз повернулся на звук его голоса всем корпусом, а Скотт встрепенулся, — иди домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть перед школой. 

— А если Вам нужна будет помощь? — спросил Скотт. 

— Уж как-нибудь справлюсь, — сказал Дитон и захлопнул толстую и, очевидно, старую книгу, которая лежала перед ним на столике, на котором обычно лежали медикаменты. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Если что-нибудь случится, то я позвоню. 

Скотт со вздохом поднялся на ноги, повел плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы, потянулся и, на взгляд Стайлза, как-то уж слишком печально посмотрел на тело на столе. 

— Я жив, вообще-то, — раздраженно бросил Стайлз. — Не хорони меня раньше времени. 

— Я всё же останусь, — сказал Скотт. 

— Уже полночь, — сказал Дитон. — Тебе давно пора быть дома, а здесь уставшим ты точно ничем не поможешь. Я как твой начальник отправляю тебя домой. И даже не спорь. 

Скотт тяжело вздохнул и вышел из кабинета. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз. Хоть он и понимал, что его не услышат, не поблагодарить ветеринара он не мог. 

Тихо хлопнула входная дверь. 

Стайлз проследил за тем, как Дитон отнес потрепанный книжный том, который раньше разглядывал, в другую комнату, а вернулся уже с более новой книгой в мягком переплете. Он положил книгу на столик, где хранились медикаменты, и ушел к входной двери. 

Стайлз перевел взгляд на тело, лежащее на столе. На себя, то есть. На свое бессознательное тело, которое выглядело хуже, чем раньше. Казалось, отдых для него был тяжким трудом, от которого вокруг глаз лишь красочнее прорисовались синяки, а кожа посерела. На руке его была новая повязка. 

Стайлз подошел к стулу, на котором сидел Скотт, и потыкал в него пальцем. Сиденье стула оказалось твердым на ощупь. Тогда Стайлз осторожно сел на него и откинулся на спинку, вытянул ноги. 

— А я уж подумал, что ты так и будешь всю ночь прятаться, — раздался приглушенный голос Дитона из приемной. 

— Скотт? — лениво спросил Стайлз, прикрыв глаза. 

— Я подумал, что будет лучше проследить за ним здесь, — отозвался Дерек. 

— За мной следить не надо, я не убегу, — сказал Стайлз. — Хотя… 

— Проходи, — сказал Дитон. 

Голос его прозвучал ближе, и Стайлз открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли ветеринар стоит на пороге кабинета. К сожалению, вместе с Дитоном в дверях показался и Дерек. 

— Стул не отдам, — предупредил Стайлз, для пущей убедительности распластавшись на нем, насколько хватило его умений. 

— Его состояние по-прежнему без изменений? — спросил Дерек, глядя на тело Стайлза. 

— Да, — кивнул Дитон. 

— И всё еще неизвестны причины комы? 

— Есть с десяток предположений, что обычно происходит в подобной ситуации, но все они не применимы к нашему случаю. 

— Он может обратиться? — спросил Дерек. 

— Или умереть. Или очнуться человеком. Изменений в его организме, как и состоянии, не наблюдается. 

— Укус не затягивается. — Дерек нахмурился и сжал губы, ноздри его носа затрепетали. — Его запах… 

— Воу-воу-воу! — замахал на него руками Стайлз. — Не обнюхивай меня! Слышишь? Не смей! 

— … другой, — закончил Дерек спустя небольшую паузу. 

Стайлз застонал от безысходности и закрыл лицо руками. 

— Я тебе это припомню, — пообещал он. 

— Скотт не говорил об этом, — продолжил Дерек, посмотрев на Дитона. 

— Это случилось несколько часов назад, — сказал ветеринар. — Его вырвало, а потом запах стал меняться. Скотт был обеспокоен не меньше тебя. Правда, он так и не смог объяснить, какой именно запах теперь ощущается. 

— Сборище фетишистов, — буркнул Стайлз. — Вот от Вас, Дитон, я этого вовсе не ожидал. 

В кабинете повисла тишина. 

— Опавшая листва, — сказал Дерек. — Он пахнет, как опавшая листва… сырая земля и… 

— Дубовый гроб, — добавил Стайлз. 

— Мех? — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз сел прямо, повернулся корпусом к двери, отнял руки от лица и запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая их и глядя на Хейла. 

— О, да, гляди, какой я мохнатый! — протянул Стайлз. — Ты прав, это не просто волосы, это самый настоящий мех! А что у меня на ногах творится! Штанины задрать? Я, пожалуй, все же задеру, мне несложно. Совсем несложно. Во-от, скажи ведь, что это натуральнейший мех! 

Во время своей речи он закатил обе штанины джинсов до коленей и вытянул ноги, как бы хвастаясь темными завитками волос на голенях. Когда же он замолчал и посмотрел на Дитона с Дереком, то по их виду понял, что говорили они о чем-то важном, а он все пропустил. Опять. 

— Тогда я отлучусь, — сказал Дитон. — Нужно проверить жизнеспособность этой версии. 

— И оставите меня на него вот? — возмутился Стайлз, взмахнув рукой в сторону Хейла. 

— Я побуду с ним, — кивнул Дерек. 

— Блеск! — всплеснул руками Стайлз. — Я наедине с оборотнем, который меня ненавидит, а теперь ещё и опасается... Дитон! — взвыл он, вскакивая на ноги и отправляясь следом за ветеринаром — в приемную. — Он же убьёт меня! Точно убьёт, а потом все спишет на несчастный случай или самооборону, или ещё на какую фигню! 

Дитон вышел из клиники, и входная дверь едва не прищемила Стайлзу нос. Стилински тут же зашипел, потирая пострадавшую часть тела, и тут же вскинулся, поняв, что остался он один на один с Дереком. Вернее, тело его там лежало наедине с Хейлом, а он сам безмозгло пытался сделать то, чего сделать не мог. 

Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз со всех ног бросился к процедурной, ожидая увидеть там как минимум сцену из фильмов ужасов про оборотней. Реальность же оказалась куда благосклоннее, и единственная пакость, которая поджидала Стайлза — стул, на котором раньше сидел Скотт, а потом и Стилински, оказался занят Дереком. 

— Серьезно? — скептически приподнял брови Стайлз, замерев в проходе. — Или ты ждешь, пока Дитон уйдет подальше? И вообще, какого фига ты занял стул? Я его уже застолбил. Слышишь меня? А, всё равно, что с бревном разговаривать… 

Стайлз подошел ближе и пристально посмотрел на Дерека. Выглядел тот не лучше Скотта — такой же уставший и явно страдающий от недосыпа. «Если он вообще спит», — пронеслось в голове Стайлза, и он мотнул головой, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей. Хейл смотрел на тело Стайлза внимательно, настороженно, будто ожидал, что тот вот-вот придет в себя, обратившись не в волка и не в койота, а в Халка, и с диким ревом станет всё вокруг крушить и ломать. 

— Скучно с тобой, — зевнул Стайлз, вдруг ощутив сильнейшую сонливость. — Уйду я от тебя, как… дарак этот твой. Даракиха твоя, вот. 

Он подошел ближе к столу, постучал пальцами по металлу и приложил ладонь к перебинтованной части своей руки. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но потом… Он зашелся в крике, отдергивая ладонь и сжимая ладонью свою руку, откуда по телу прокатилась волна боли, которая, казалось, стремительно выжигала его внутренности и сосуды, мышцы и даже кости. Но боль, к великому сожалению Стайлза, не выключила его сознание, а лишь прояснила его, сметая всю сонливость. 

Он орал, срывая голос, и вдыхал снова, в отчаянии выл с хрипом, и снова кричал, обретя голос, крепко жмурился и сжимал руку все сильнее и сильнее, чувствуя, как уже пальцы сводит судорогой, но боль, проклятая боль, от какой хочется рвать себя на куски, не утихала, а лишь глубже запихивала в ад. 

— П-помогите, — кое-как выдавил из себя Стайлз, пока голос его был сорван, став едва слышным хрипом, а боль совсем немного, всего на секундочку, утихла. И она накатила новой волной, погребая под собой Стилински, ноги которого и так едва держали его, а голова трещала так, что по факту должна была расколоться надвое и избавить своего обладателя от пыток. 

Вдруг боль стала тише. Стайлз резко вдохнул, ожидая, что она вот-вот вернется, но она стала ещё тише и тише, и тише… 

Стайлз облегченно простонал и рухнул на пол, едва не зацепив рукой ножку стола для осмотров. Боль отступила, оставив после себя подрагивающие от перенапряжения мышцы и тяжелое дыхание. Когда же Стайлз немного отдышался, он перевернулся на спину и медленно открыл глаза. Первым он увидел Дерека, который все еще сидел на стуле, но уже без куртки. Голая голень Стайлза почти касалась ботинка Хейла. Стилински посмотрел выше и удивленно охнул, поняв причину исчезновения боли — Дерек, подавшись вперед и опершись одним локтем о стол, очевидно, ухватил бледную руку Стайлза своими ладонями — предплечья его были перевиты черными венами. 

— Бросай, — прохрипел Стайлз и попытался махнуть рукой, но его вдруг охватила страшная слабость, из-за которой он едва ворочал языком и держал глаза открытыми. — Хмуро… 

Тут Дерек покачнулся и рухнул на пол рядом со Стайлзом. Тот открыл рот, намереваясь позвать Хейла, и сам потерял сознание.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз чувствовал приятное тепло, распространяющееся от места между лопатками. Вторым наблюдением Стилински стало то, что он сидел, сгорбившись и прислонившись спиной к источнику тепла, который был не сплошной стеной, а скорее округлым предметом. 

Стайлз с кряхтением медленно выпрямился и с хрустом выгнулся в спине, прижимаясь к источнику тепла, приоткрыл глаза. Вокруг него уже почти привычно было темно, только теперь его что-то согревало, а огненного шара нигде видно не было. Стайлз приложил к грелке ладони и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. Он подтянул ноги к груди, чтобы и те не мерзли, и повернул голову, прижался щекой к источнику тепла, оказавшемуся мягким на ощупь. Сквозь веки Стайлза пробивался свет, но он был стойко проигнорирован. 

Под ладонью Стайлза мягкая стенка грелки шевельнулась, из-за чего Стилински повернул голову в другую сторону и распахнул глаза. От увиденного он едва не отскочил в сторону — источником тепла, к которому он так льнул, был тот самый огненный шар. Вот только теперь Стайлз видел, что огонь был не снаружи сферы, а внутри. И теперь это самое пламя прямо под его ладонью по ту сторону стенки лениво помахивало кончиком пушистого хвоста. 

От удивления Стайлз и слова вымолвить не смог, лишь смотрел на белый с редкими всполохами рыжего хвост. Так бы он и просидел до скончания веков, если бы не врожденное любопытство. 

Стайлз примерился и ткнул указательным пальцем в очертания хвоста. Его в тот же момент подбросило вверх, и он с удивленным возгласом вдруг оказался прижат к белому потолку. 

— Здравствуйте, Дитон, — промямлил Стайлз, не отрывая щеки от ровной поверхности. — Я снова к вам. 

И тут гравитация все же вспомнила, как она должна работать, и он полетел вниз, в последний момент пытаясь ухватиться пальцами за хоть какой-нибудь выступ, но его ногти лишь проскребли по ровной поверхности. Стайлз рухнул вниз, ударился о стол для осмотров и окончательно обосновался на полу. 

— Это начинает надоедать, — прохрипел Стайлз, не пытаясь подняться. 

Он упал на бок, вывернувшись так, что если бы оказался в подобной позе живым — сломал бы себе все, что возможно, и порвал тоже. А так ему всего лишь было больно. Очень, очень больно. 

Стайлз осторожно вытягивает ноги так, как они растут у нормальных людей, ругается при этом настолько грязно, что в конце операции его посещает мысль вымыть самому себе рот с мылом, чтоб неповадно было. Но потом он принимается развязывать и складывать мозаикой остальную часть себя, и ругательства сыплются из него, как из рога изобилия. 

В конце концов он растянулся на спине, прикасаясь стопой к ледяной ножке стола для осмотров и глядя в потолок. В кабинете было достаточно светло и без ламп, из-за чего Стайлз понял, что выпал из реальности не меньше, чем на десять часов. Вокруг было непривычно тихо. 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он тут же замер и задержал дыхание, широко распахнул глаза. Резко выдохнул и стал втягивать в себя воздух короткими вдохами, принюхиваясь. Его обоняние вдруг взбесилось, уловив знакомый аромат сладких духов. 

Стайлз резко сел и заметил по ту сторону стола стул, на котором, скрестив стройные ноги в лодыжках, восседала посетительница. Стилински видел её лишь до пояса, но эти ноги — идеальные ноги Лидии Мартин — он узнал бы из тысячи даже с завязанными глазами. Духи же подтверждали его догадку. 

Тогда Стайлз медленно поднялся на ноги и удивленно приоткрыл рот — на стуле и вправду сидела Лидия, изучая какую-то книгу, лежащую у неё на коленях. 

Сердце Стилински сделало, ни много ни мало, сальто назад и забилось в три раза быстрее, а губы его растянулись в улыбке. 

«Надо же, — подумал Стайлз. — Навестить меня пришла...»

Он опустился на колени, положил руки на стол, не касаясь расположившегося на нём своего тела, и уперся подбородком в свое предплечье, заворожено глядя на Лидию, перевернувшую страницу и продолжившую чтение. Она выглядела свежо и бодро, будто прекрасно отдохнула. 

Чудесную картину портил слишком яркий запах духов, забивающий Стайлзу ноздри. От него в носу жутко зудело. 

В стороне раздался особенно громкий шорох, и Стайлз вскинул голову, глядя в направлении звука. Это оказался Дерек, застывший изваянием в дверях. 

— Как он? — спросил Хейл, хмуро глядя на тело Стайлза. 

— Без изменений, — ответила Лидия и закрыла книгу, перевела взгляд на Дерека. — Дитон изучает образцы крови. Скоро вернётся. Он просил, чтобы ты дождался его возвращения. 

— Понятно, — хмуро отозвался Хейл. — Я буду в приемной. 

— Вообще, я уже ухожу, — сказала Лидия, убирая книгу в сумку, висевшую до этого на спинке стула. — Так что можешь занять моё место. 

Стайлз вскинулся, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Что? — взволнованно спросил он. — Но ты же тут недавно! Совсем ничего! Лидия, без твоей красоты я завяну, как цветок без воды, посмотри! — Он махнул рукой, указывая на свое тело, которое действительно выглядело не лучшим образом. — Уже умираю, а ведь ты только уходишь, когда уйдёшь — совсем пропаду! Лидия! — едва не взвыл он, глядя, как Мартин покидает процедурный кабинет, и осекся, опустил взгляд. — Ну, спасибо, что хотя бы зашла. 

Стук каблуков еще некоторое время доносился до ушей Стайлза, а потом оборвался хлопнувшей входной дверью. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, оперся рукой о стол для осмотров и обозленно глянул на Дерека, занявшего место Лидии. 

— Умеешь ты всё испортить, — буркнул Стилински. — Всё ведь так хорошо было, пока ты не явился. 

— Лидия ушла? — спросил Дитон, появившийся в дверях, чем несколько напугал Стайлза. Дерек же попросту кивнул, не отводя взгляда от тела Стайлза. — Хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Нормально, — сказал Дерек. 

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, — сказал Дитон и приблизился к телу Стайлза. — Этой ночью ты забрал слишком много, чтобы так быстро восстановиться. 

— Вы узнали, что с ним? — спросил Дерек, проигнорировав слова ветеринара. 

— В какой-то степени да. — Дитон принялся разбинтовывать руку Стайлза. — Скажи, его запах не изменился? 

Дерек принюхался и в удивлении вскинул брови. 

— Его запах возвращается. 

— Хм, это странно, — пробормотал Дитон. Стайлз внимательно следил за его движениями и, разглядывая свою руку, подумал, что врач временами подрабатывает фокусником — укуса как не бывало. — Потому что он обращается. 

— Опять полуночное дерьмо, — простонал Стайлз. — А может, можно как-то обратно в человека? 

— И в кого? — спросил Дерек. 

— Это мне неизвестно, — сказал Дитон, сворачивая бинты. — Но его регенерация, как у оборотня. 

— Вы можете хотя бы предположить, кем он проснется? — спросил Дерек. 

— Деревцем садовым, — буркнул Стайлз. 

Дитон же покачал головой. 

— Видимо, ночью у него был пик обращения, — сказал он. — Повезло, что ты оказался рядом, иначе неизвестно, что могло бы произойти. 

Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой, отвернувшись от Дерека. 

— Повезло, повезло, но Лидию я тебе не прощу. И стул. И обнюхивание. Вот. 

И Стайлз уселся прямо на пол спиной к Хейлу. 

— Скоро должен прийти Скотт, так что ты можешь идти, — сказал Дитон. — Я за ним присмотрю. 

— Я подожду прихода Скотта, — сказал Дерек. 

По ту сторону стола Дитон прошел в сторону выхода, остановился на пороге и сказал: 

— Не переживай, он оклемается. Теперь-то точно. 

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и резко обернулся, глянул на врача. 

— Да не волнуется он, — сказал Стайлз. — Ему же лучше будет, если я помру. Проблем меньше станет. Верно, Дерек? 

И он посмотрел на Хейла. Тот сидел без движения, не сводя взгляда с тела Стайлза. Дитон вышел за дверь. 

— Да ну вас, — бросил Стайлз и снова уселся на пол, подобрав под себя ноги. 

Так он и просидел до самого прихода Скотта, сменившего Дерека. Новая нянька тоже молчала, только вздыхала чаще и горестней, отчего Стайлзу жутко захотелось, чтоб его наконец услышали. На очередном тяжелом вздохе Скотта Стайлз поднялся на ноги и пристально посмотрел на друга. 

— Да не умру я, сколько повторять? — спросил Стайлз. — Дитон со мной полностью согласен. Хоть и выгляжу я… — Он посмотрел на свое лицо и осекся. Выглядел он значительно лучше, чем во время ухода Лидии. Синяки вокруг глаз, обитающие там черт-те сколько, ушли без следа, прихватив с собой мешки, кожа стала больше белой, чем серой. — Хера се. 

Немало удивившись, Стайлз совсем расслабился и не успел себя одернуть, как коснулся пальцами своей щеки. 

В этот раз боли не было. Вместо неё Стайлза поглотил почти невыносимый жар, опаливший изнутри и, казалось, снаружи, но тут же ставший более мягким, но недостаточно, чтобы можно было его терпеть. Стайлз замахал руками, пытаясь хоть немного остыть, и захрипел, чувствуя, как голова у него идет кругом. Он прикрыл глаза и прижал ладони к столу для осмотров, открыл глаза и не успел даже слова сказать, как Скотт схватил его тело, мечущееся по столу, за плечо, встряхивая. 

Весь мир пронесся у Стайлза перед глазами, он моргнул и вдруг взглянул на мир под другим углом. Стайлз лежал на столе, над ним навис взволнованный Скотт, крепко держащий его за плечо. 

— Ну, привет, — растерянно хмыкнул Стайлз и украдкой вздохнул с облегчением, заметив радостную улыбку Скотта. Его, наконец, услышали.


	5. Chapter 5

После пробуждения Стайлз подумал, что лучше всего будет прикинуться поленом и не отсвечивать. Авось проблемы возьмут пример с Лидии Мартин и не сочтут его привлекательным, убежав в дальнюю даль, прихватив с собой муть с оборотничеством. 

Поэтому на вопросы Дитона он ответил честно и максимально кратко, не вдаваясь в такие подробности, как их разговоры над его бессознательной тушкой и огненный шар. Для всех он не помнил значительную часть своей комы. Действительно сильно волновало на этом опросе одно: сердце Стайлза стремилось выдать его ложь, пропуская нужный удар и сбиваясь с ритма. Ещё больше напрягал тот факт, что слышал это сам Стайлз, борясь со стыдом и желанием закрыть уши ладонями. 

Но дальше стало лишь хуже — ночью его мучила бессонница, но утром сон сделался крепче, а температура тела стала выше, отчего поход в школу превращался в пытку. Стайлз не представлял, как с этой проблемой справляется Скотт и имеет ли он такую вообще, но спрашивать о таком было как-то странно даже в сравнении со всем, через что они прошли. Поэтому у Стилински появилась традиция — изводить весь лёд, какой найдётся, заполняя им ванну и залезая следом. Он зарывался в льдинки и лежал, расслабленно откинувшись к стенке ванны, пока лёд не превращался в воду. От такого ритуала становилось куда легче на несколько часов. 

К слову, о Скотте... Вскоре после пробуждения Стайлз начал замечать, что, сам того не желая, всеми силами его избегает. Это несколько настораживало, учитывая тот факт, что вечера у Стайлза стали скучнее некуда, а тяга к приключениям, видимо, растаяла от жара и утекла вместе с водой в канализацию. СДВГ его тоже стало больше мертво, чем живо, из-за чего уроки Стайлз делал быстро, не отвлекаясь на что-либо. С одной стороны это было хорошо — папа нарадоваться не мог, но иногда он был все же насторожен, наведываясь к Дитону — Стайлз хоть и не подавал виду, но чуял, как от него пахнет медикаментами. 

Обострившееся обоняние стало той ещё пыткой в тот момент, когда Стайлз оказался в школе и увидел Лидию. Он так переволновался, что чуть ли не все запахи, которые были в школе, обрушились на него волной. Что было ещё хуже — к концу дня Стайлз возненавидел духи Лидии, которые раньше ему так нравились, и избегал саму Мартин, как черт священника. 

Избегал он, кстати, не только королеву школы, но и Малию, пробиравшуюся к нему в спальню несколько ночей подряд. Каждый её визит кончался тем, что Стайлз выпроваживал её через окно, а после закрывал его так плотно, что оставшуюся часть ночи мучился духотой в комнате и бессонницей. 

В течение недели Стайлз заметил, что кроме слуха и обоняния у него улучшились рефлексы и появилась сила. Но все это было без толку, учитывая, что он дважды едва не сломал дверцу от шкафчика с вещами. Он попросту не умел контролировать свои обострившееся чувства, и свои же советы, которые он давал Скотту, просто не работали. 

По прошествии недели для того, чтобы уснуть, Стайлз ложился на спину и прикладывал ко лбу пакет со льдом, что действительно помогало бороться с бессонницей. 

Однако однажды и это не помогло. Стоило ему уснуть, как нечто внутри него взвилось, пробуждая ото сна, в комнате что-то коротко прошуршало. Стайлз вскочил на постели и посмотрел туда, откуда исходил звук, тут же едва не чертыхнулся — к нему опять явилась Малия. 

— Малия, — тихо начал Стайлз, прикрыв глаза, — как ты сюда попала? 

— Через окно, — и не пытаясь говорить тише, ответила Малия. 

Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом поднялся с постели и подошёл к окну, шире его распахнул. 

— Уходи, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Я очень устал. 

Малия насупилась и покинула его спальню, выскользнув наружу. Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением и плотно закрыл окно, после чего отправился спать. 

Малия приходила в его спальню ещё с неделю, пока Стайлз не разозлился окончательно и выставил её вон в грубой форме. После он прикусил язык, опасаясь, как бы его после такой дерзости не пустили на колбасу, однако он выжил и даже оказался не тронут. Но в кровати его ждало разочарование, испортившее вкус победы — лёд, который Стайлз прикладывал ко лбу, растаял, и теперь в пакете плескалась вода. 

— Блеск! — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз и бросил пакет на тумбочку. 

Он стянул футболку и улегся в постель, сбросив одеяло на пол. Однако стоило ему закрыть глаза и расслабиться, как темнота перед глазами сменилась уже знакомым бело-рыжим шаром, внутри которого свет мягко пульсировал, подражая стуку сердца. Стайлз покачнулся и едва не прижался носом к мягкой стенке, как вдруг она вытянулась ему навстречу, принимая очертания морды лисы. Она распахнула пасть, и Стайлз едва успел отшатнуться, прежде чем челюсти сомкнулись, и острые зубы клацнули в опасной близости от его носа. 

Стайлз подскочил на кровати, безумно оглядываясь. Убедившись, что он в своей спальне и своём теле, он облегченно выдохнул и утер пот со лба, упал на постель. Стайлз медленно вдохнул и снова сел, не открывая глаз. Шумно выдохнул и принюхался. В воздухе чувствовался запах, отдаленно напоминающий хвою, о которую Стайлз кололся не раз и не два, и которая каждый год под Рождество появлялась в доме, вытесняя все запахи. 

Не успел он даже понять, что встал с постели и пошёл на поводу у этого запаха, как колени его уперлись во что-то мягкое. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что пришёл к креслу, которое стояло поодаль от кровати. Настороженно принюхавшись, Стайлз понял, что от кресла действительно пахнет сосной (или елью, он никогда не разбирался в них), что было более чем странно. Но это не отменяло того, как оно притягивало к себе, это обещание прохлады и спокойствия. 

Стайлз осторожно сел в кресло и откинулся на прохладную спинку. Голая спина коснулась прохладной поверхности, и Стайлз довольно вздохнул, поерзал, сполз пониже и закинул ноги на стол, положил руки на подлокотники, закрыл глаза. Он глубоко вдохнул, втягивая в себя запах хвои, и расслабился. 

Остаток ночи он спал так сладко, как не бывало уже очень давно. 

На следующий день Стайлз после школы отправился в аптеку и купил флакон эфирного масла сосны. Перед сном он накапал совсем чуть-чуть на платок и вдохнул полной грудью. Однако же вместо успокоения, какое он почувствовал прошлой ночью, он получил крепчайшую бессонницу, которой он промучился до самого утра, не помог даже лёд. 

Следующим вечером Стайлз закрыл окно, лёг спать, как уже привык — с пакетом льда на лбу — и проспал до раннего утра, когда его разбудил запах хвои и прохладный воздух, пробившийся в приоткрытое окно. Вот тогда Стайлз призадумался, откуда исходил этот самый аромат. 

В раздумьях время неумолимо подошло к полнолунию, что для самого Стайлза оказалось неожиданно. Он понял свой промах лишь когда папа сказал, что вечером его будет ждать Дитон — на случай, если Стайлзу захочется обратиться неизвестно в кого и одну половину города разнести, а вторую — убить. Поэтому на закате Стайлз поехал в клинику Дитона, где пересекся со Скоттом и едва не развернулся на 180 градусов, чтобы позорно сбежать, но ветеринар будто заметил его реакцию на друга и без лишних вопросов выпроводил того домой. 

— Ну что, Стайлз, — мягко улыбнулся Дитон, — проходи, располагайся. Я скоро подойду. 

Он вышел на улицу, а Стайлз прошёл в процедурный кабинет. Он с некоторой неприязнью посмотрел на стол для осмотров, ставший вновь небольшим, и занял свободный стул, в котором он узнал тот, на котором сидели посетители. Теперь он совершенно точно мог ощутить, какой он жёсткий. 

Вскоре хлопнула входная дверь. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, намереваясь разыграть из себя всего такого несчастного, да так и замер, почуяв запах хвои. Он тут же вскочил на ноги и вылетел в приемную, где оказался лишь Дитон, имеющий лишь лёгкий отголосок запаха, взбудоражившего Стайлза. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Дитон. 

— Да, просто немного душно, — солгал Стайлз. — Я подышу воздухом и вернусь. 

Он быстро выскользнул за дверь и принюхался. Источник запаха стремительно удалялся в сторону леса. Не долго думая, Стайлз рванул следом. Нагнал он цель уже в лесу, уйдя так далеко, что, скорее всего, не найдёт дороги назад даже если очень сильно захочет. 

На очередном огибании дерева Стайлз на полном ходу во что-то врезался и упал на пятую точку, с шипением потирая нос. 

— Стайлз? — раздался сверху удивлённый голос Дерека. 

— О, волчара, — как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и не глядя на Хейла. — Решил лапы размять? 

— Ты тоже, как я вижу, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек. 

— Оленя тут одного большерогого ищу. Не пробе?.. 

Тут в лицо Стайлза подул ветер, и он резко вдохнул, тут же поднял взгляд на Дерека — обладателя запаха, за которым бежал Стайлз. Он внезапно почувствовал, как сердце его стало стучать быстрее, и на пару с обонянием обострился и слух, что только усугубило ситуацию. Если до этого Стайлз ещё мог надеяться, что аромат принадлежит кому-то постороннему, то теперь он отчётливо слышал, что на расстоянии в черт-те сколько миль они были единственными обладателями человеческого сердца. 

В тот же миг Стайлза настигло осознание, что просто так запах Хейла в его спальне оказаться не мог, а после уже подступила злоба. Ужасающая злоба, сотрясающая тело и вынуждающая сжать руки в кулаки. 

— Ты, — выдавил Стайлз, задыхаясь от гнева. — Ты влезал в мой дом. В мою спальню. 

— Да, — не стал отпираться Дерек. 

По телу Стайлза прокатилась крупная дрожь, жар опалил его изнутри и снаружи, десны зачесались, ногти на руках загудели, он зарычал и бросился на Дерека, опрокидывая его на спину. Они покатились по опавшей листве, пытаясь окончательно прижать соперника лопатками к земле и нанося раны когтями, издавая утробное рычание. Стайлз оказывался на лопатках, бил и царапал когтями Хейла, изворачивался и оказывался сверху, чтобы снова оказаться прижатым спиной к холодной листве. В последний раз оказавшись на спине, Дерек с силой ударил Стайлза ногами в грудь, и тот отлетел на некоторое расстояние, шумно упав в листву, поднявшуюся в воздух, и неслабо приложившись спиной, отчего сделать вдох было первоклассной пыткой. 

Боль несколько отрезвила Стайлза, и он почувствовал, что болит у него не только спина, но и левый бок, и правое плечо, и даже грудь. Он рвано вздыхает и тянется пальцами к груди не столько, чтобы узнать, отчего такая боль, сколько из потребности убедиться в своей теории. 

— Не трогай, — одернул его Дерек. Голос его был хриплым и прерывистым. Стайлз злорадно подумал, что скорее всего здорово подрал волчаре шкуру, раз тот не в силах даже выровнять голос. Всю радость от своеобразной победы заглушил тот факт, что Стайлз тоже отхватил немало и теперь истекает кровью, не в силах даже взвыть от боли. 

Лунный свет еле-еле пробивался сквозь кроны деревьев, и Стайлз недоумевал: когда это успело стемнеть? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он вышел из клиники, пообещав скоро вернуться? Что с ним случилось, что он так остервенело дрался с Хейлом, наплевав на окружающий мир — тот, что находился за пределами леса и состоял из людей, которые даже не знают, во что он превратился и что от него ждать? 

Зашуршала листва, и Стайлз понял, что это Дерек поднимается с земли. 

— Стайлз? — уже более твёрдо позвал он. Стайлз шмыгнул носом. — Стайлз! — Стайлз, не в силах терпеть боль, сковавшую не только раны, но и грудную клетку прямо у сердца, коротко проскулил. — Чёрт. 

Листва вновь зашуршала, и вскоре послышались тяжёлые шаги, в поле зрения Стайлза появился самую малость взволнованный Дерек. Он протянул Стайлзу руку, и тот, оскалившись и наплевав на боль, зарычал. 

— Ты истечешь кровью и подохнешь тут, — рыкнул Дерек, из взволнованного став злым. 

— И подохну, — выплюнул Стайлз сквозь зубы. — Тебе-то какая разница, больной ублюдок? 

Дерек зарычал, схватил его за руку и дернул вверх, поднимая на ноги. Стайлз из-за вспышки боли громко тявкнул и ослаб, потеряв всякую способность к сопротивлению. Дерек подхватил его на руки и пошёл в неизвестном направлении. 

Стайлз рвано дышал, кулем болтаясь в руках Хейла и глядя на кроны деревьев, не в силах овладеть собственным телом, которое попеременно захватывал то жар, то холод, то жуткое желание вырвать Дереку глотку. Последнее было вполне оправдано и справедливо, учитывая, что от транспортировки у Стайлза все болело ещё сильнее, а кровь мешалась с потом, и получившийся запах мучил его, заставляя его желудок сжиматься и проситься наружу вместе с остальными внутренностями, которые, судя по боли в боку, желали вылезти сквозь раны и стать внешностями. 

— Куда... ты м... меня тащ-щиш-шь? — превозмогая боль, выдавил из себя Стайлз. 

— К Дитону, — коротко ответил Дерек. 

Остаток пути прошёл в тишине, не считая хрипов и редких всхлипов Стайлза, который был не в состоянии вымолвить и слова. 

Дитон встретил их почти не удивленно, большую часть вопросов адресовал Дереку, усадил Стайлза на стол для осмотров, обработал раны и туго перебинтовал, заверив, что все будет в порядке. 

— Из-за чего, говоришь, вы подрались? — спросил Дитон, повернувшись к Дереку. 

— Не столь важно, — отмахнулся тот и прикрыл курткой исполосованную майку, в дырах которой виднелись свежие шрамы от когтей. Он тут же поспешил переменить тему: — Он не вервольф. 

— Говорить обо мне в третьем лице в моем же присутствии — дурной тон, — вмешался Стайлз. 

Дерек закатил глаза и скрестил руки на руки. 

— Ты не вервольф. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Стайлз. 

— Твой лай похож на лисий, — сказал Дерек. 

— Не-а. 

— Можно поподробнее? — заинтересовался Дитон. 

Дерек шагнул ближе к Стайлзу, схватил его за руку и дернул на себя. Тот полетел вперёд и громко тявкнул, прежде чем оказался на ногах и ударился лбом о плечо Хейла. Стайлз почувствовал, как жар опалил ему щеки и следом — внутренности, перекрывая вспышку острой боли. Он зарычал и сомкнул челюсти на плече Хейла. Однако кожа куртки оказалась прочнее, чем он думал, сделав зубы, которые по какой-то причине остались человеческими, бесполезными. 

— Ничего, — сказал Дерек, обращаясь явно не к Стайлзу. — Он не прокусит. 

Пренебрежительный тон ещё сильнее распалил Стайлза, и он часто задвигал челюстями, решив, если и не ранить добычу, то сломать кость. Вскоре он почувствовал зуд в деснах, сменившийся лёгкой, кратковременной болью, и во время очередного укуса кабинет огласили треск кожи и рык Дерека, смешавшийся с утробным рычанием довольного Стайлза, ощутившего на языке пьянящий вкус крови. 

Стайлза вдруг окатило ледяной водой, и он отпрянул от добычи, приходя в себя. Он заозирался и увидел в стороне Дитона с перевернутым ведром, из которого на пол капала вода. Стайлз провел рукой по лицу, убирая воду, и с отвращением сплюнул кровь Дерека прямо на пол, залитый водой. 

— Хорошо, я, кажется, начинаю понимать, — сказал Дитон и поставил ведро недалеко от себя. — Стайлз, как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Нормально, — буркнул Стайлз. 

— Почему с Дереком подрался? 

Стайлз посмотрел на Хейла, снимающего куртку, и сказал: 

— Ясное дело, потому что он мудак. 

Дерек наградил его яростным взглядом сверкающих синим глаз. Стайлз ощерился и напрягся, будучи готовым броситься на недруга в следующий же момент. 

— Дерек, — вмешался Дитон, — ты не мог бы лишний раз не щеголять своим волком? 

Пламя в глазах Хейла тут же потухло, и Стайлз расслабился. 

— Стайлз, из-за чего вы с Дереком подрались? — спросил Дитон. 

— Это так важно? — вздохнул Стайлз. 

— Я к тому, — начал Дитон, — что было ли это обоснованным действием, или случилось без причины? 

— Первое, — поспешно ответил Стайлз и нахмурился. — Причина была, и я просто не смог сдержаться. Вот как сейчас. 

— Хм, — протянул Дитон. — А как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас? 

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Стайлз. 

— Нет желания вырвать кому-нибудь глотку? — спросил Дерек. 

— Тебе, например? — оскалился Стайлз. 

— Дерек, если тебе срочно не нужна медицинская помощь, то постой за дверью, — попросил Дитон. 

Дерек нахмурился и вышел из кабинета, прикрыл за собой дверь. 

— Послушай, Стайлз, — начал Дитон, — твой лай и вправду похож на лисий. Трансформация же у тебя не такая, как у вервольфов, она затрагивает когти, зубы и глаза. 

— И на кого это больше похоже? — почесав щеку, спросил Стайлз. 

— Кицунэ, — сказал Дитон. 

— Как Кира? — удивился Стайлз. — Как так? 

— Возможно потому, что в твоём теле находился ногицунэ, а укус Скотта, скажем так, поменял полярность. 

— И из темного я стал неизвестно каким, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Главное — мы теперь знаем, кем ты стал, — улыбнулся Дитон. 

— И что теперь будет? — спросил Стайлз. — Мне каждое полнолуние приезжать сюда? 

— Не думаю, что тебе это требуется, — сказал Дитон. — Тебе определённо нужно научиться контролю, но особенных трудностей, как у Скотта, например, не возникнет. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Стайлз и поморщился из-за боли в боку. — А раны так и будут болеть? 

— Пока не отрастишь нужный хвост, придётся потерпеть. 

— Не думаю, что смогу вытянуть свой позвоночник настолько, — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

— Не в физическом плане, — мягко пояснил Дитон. — Я говорю о силе. 

— Это как... омега — бета — альфа? 

— Да, — сказал Дитон. — Пока что ты — омега, у которой нет сил даже на быстрое исцеление. Но с обретением хвостов ты будешь наращивать силу. 

— То есть я скорее как бездарный альфа, у которого нет стаи, из-за чего он слаб, — перефразировал Стайлз. По ту сторону двери раздалось рычание. — Ой, брось, я вовсе не намекал на тебя! Кстати, — уже тише продолжил Стайлз, — мне же не нужно будет кого-то убивать? 

— Нет, но процесс не будет простым и приятным, — ответил Дитон. 

— А это обязательно? — уныло спросил Стайлз. — Может, я смогу как-нибудь без этого прожить? 

— Этого я не знаю, — признался Дитон. 

— Но в полнолуние у меня не будет протекать крыша, как у... нормальных оборотней? 

— В теории — да, но на деле ты все равно будешь иметь проблемы с контролем, а в повседневной жизни обостренные чувства будут доставлять больше неприятностей, чем пользы. 

— Что возвращает нас к тому, что мне нужны тренировки, — заключил Стайлз. — И хвосты. 

— Обратись с этим к Кире, — улыбнулся Дитон. — Но утром, а до тех пор можешь оставаться здесь. Всем так будет спокойнее. 

Стайлз вздохнул и кивнул, принимая предложение врача.


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз быстро прошагал по школьному коридору, лавируя между учениками, и выглянул из-за угла. Если он правильно уловил голос Киры, то она должна была находиться совсем рядом, однако всю операцию портили школьники, снующие туда-сюда и загораживающие обзор. 

— Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея, — донесся до ушей Стайлза голос Киры. 

Он прищурился и заметил её в противоположном конце коридора. Едва сдержав радостный вопль, Стайлз выпрямился, собираясь шагнуть за угол, как вдруг услышал голос Лидии. 

— Двойные свидания — это не такая ужасная вещь, как кажется, — сказала она. Стайлз напрягся, вслушиваясь. — Уверена, все пройдёт хорошо, если мы соберемся, как друзья. 

— А кого пригласишь ты? — спросила Кира. — Стайлза? 

Стайлз задержал дыхание и скрестил пальцы. 

— Нет, конечно, — отмахнулась Лидия. — Мы с ним общаемся только потому, что все мы в одной связке. Готова спорить, как только вся эта чушь с существами закончится, мы разойдемся и даже не вспомним об этом. 

Всего за мгновение под ногами Стайлза твердый и вполне крепкий пол разошелся в стороны, лишив его опоры. Стайлз покачнулся и привалился плечом к стене. Он стоял так некоторое время, слушая толпу, пытаясь не концентрироваться на определённом голосе, но сколько он ни пытался, из головы не шли слова Лидии, перекрывающие разговоры учеников. 

Прозвенел звонок на урок, выводя Стайлза из своеобразного транса, и тот поспешил в нужный кабинет, стремительно удаляясь от подруг, обсуждающих одежду. 

Весь остаток учебного дня Стайлз пытался найти в себе хоть каплю решимости и поговорить с Кирой, но так и не смог. Он позвонил ей уже вечером, когда сделал уроки, а за окном стемнело, надеясь, что не оторвет её от возможного свидания со Скоттом. 

Кира взяла трубку не сразу, отчего Стайлз успел переволноваться и несколько раз попытаться положить трубку. Однако он все же дождался, когда она ответит на звонок, и спросил, есть ли у кицунэ проблемы с обострившимися чувствами. 

— Первое время, — призналась Кира. — Но потом привыкаешь, и совладать с ними становится проще простого. А что? 

— Да так, просто интересно, сильно ли в этом кицунэ отличаются от вервольфов, — поспешно ответил Стайлз. — А в полнолуние у вас как с самоконтролем? 

— Всё в порядке. 

— О, мне надо идти, — протараторил Стайлз. — Я тут кое о чем забыл. Спасибо, что разъяснила, пока! 

— Пока, — отозвалась Кира. 

Стайлз положил трубку и отложил телефон. 

— Всё в порядке, а я всяких оборотней грызу, — буркнул он. 

Он взглянул на телефон, чтобы узнать, который час, и поднялся на ноги, чтобы сходить за льдом — пора было ложиться спать. Попутно Стайлз успел почти не жуя проглотить пару печенюшек, а после того, как закинул в комнату лёд, принял душ и почистил зубы. Когда он вернулся в спальню, то едва не зарычал — окно было открыто, и в комнате ощущался легкий запах хвои. 

Стайлз быстро закрыл окно и стянул футболку, мысленно костеря Хейла последними словами. Он лег в постель и шлепнул себе на лоб пакет со льдом, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Несмотря на его желание избавиться от запаха Дерека, тот делал свое дело, усыпляя Стайлза. 

 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, просыпаясь, и поморщился — он отлежал руку, которую положил под голову, лёжа на боку. По коже его пробежал холодок, ноги замерзли. Стайлз положил руку рядом с собой и широко открыл глаза от удивления, когда под пальцами вместо мягкой постели оказались сухие опавшие листья. Над головой же Стайлза виднелись кроны деревьев, сквозь которые проглядывало ночное небо. 

Стайлз поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Судя по всему, он спал под деревьями на заднем дворе их соседей напротив. Принюхавшись, Стайлз почуял совсем лёгкий запах хвои, который вёл к его дому. Посмотрев по сторонам, Стайлз бегом направился домой. 

Он обошёл дом и тихонько вошёл внутрь через заднюю дверь, отряхнул ноги от земли и пыли и прислушался. В доме стояла жуткая тишина. Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением и на цыпочках поднялся в свою спальню. 

Стоило ему открыть дверь, как запах хвои свел с ума его обоняние. Стайлз вдохнул так глубоко, как только мог, и закусил губы, сдерживая вой. По телу его прокатилась приятная волна тепла. Стайлз шагнул в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, бросил взгляд на окно, оказавшееся плотно закрытым, и поспешил к нему, задержав дыхание. Он открыл окно и вдохнул, сжал руки в кулаки — запах в комнате стал менее концентрированным, но облепил его со всех сторон, норовя пробраться через ноздри вглубь его тела и наполнить собой каждый орган, каждую косточку, каждую клеточку тела вплоть до кожи на пятках. 

Стайлз напрягся и поспешил лечь в постель, на ходу поднимая с пола одеяло, рухнул на кровать и укрылся, о чем мгновением позже пожалел — одеяло, казалось, пропиталось запахом хвои, от которого у Стайлза начинала кружиться голова, а внизу живота становилось тяжелее. Лежать на животе стало неудобно. 

Стайлз уткнулся носом в подушку и выругался. «Это всего лишь запах, — сказал он себе. — Ничего криминального в этом нет... Черта с два. Это запах Дерека. Я не буду на него дрочить. Надо подумать о чем-нибудь другом. О Финстоке. Вот! Точно!» 

Он крепко зажмурился, представляя тренера, и его передернуло, возбуждение моментально схлынуло, заставив его вздохнуть с облегчением и забыться сном. 

Утром Стайлз проснулся от будильника и выругался сквозь зубы — постельное белье, как и его пижамные штаны, было мокрым. 

 

Вечером Стайлз обошёл спальню трижды, прежде чем высунуться из окна по пояс и, прикрыв глаза, втянуть воздух полной грудью. Запах Дерека был совсем рядом. 

— Слушай, волчара, — горячечно зашептал Стайлз, — если ты хочешь со мной поговорить, то заходи, а если нет, то вали к черту и не нервируй меня. Твой запах мне спать не даёт. Катись отсюда. 

В ответ долго была тишина, а потом где-то поодаль прошуршала трава под чьими-то ногами. Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, вернулся в спальню и не закрыл окно, изменив своим привычкам. 

До самого утра он, вопреки своим ожиданиям, не сомкнул глаз. 

Как и в следующую ночь. 

И последующую он так же провел с пакетом льда на лбу, вперившись взглядом в потолок. В груди у него что-то сжималось, и на душе было неспокойно. 

В четвертую ночь он, наконец, смог уснуть. Однако стоило ему моргнуть, как в его поле зрения попал огненный шар, внутри которого металась темно-рыжая тень, не замирая даже на миг. Она билась о стены клетки, будто бы пытаясь выбраться, мелькала то тут, то там, но все было без толку. Тень резко бросилась на стенку прямо перед Стайлзом, выгибая мягкую поверхность шара, под напором существа сформировавшую тонкую переднюю лапу, вытянутую вперёд. Рядом так же выступила вторая лапа, а следом — лисья морда, сверкнувшая оскалом. 

Стайлз отшатнулся и резко проснулся, распахивая глаза. Больше он той ночью не уснул. 

Спустя ещё две бессонные ночи он заснул и снова оказался перед огненным шаром, внутри которого темно-рыжая тень не металась от стены к стене, а скрутилась в клубок и тихонько подвывала, скулила, царапала когтями сферу. Стайлз осторожно приблизился к шару и протянул руку, застыл в нескольких сантиметрах от теплой стенки и, глубоко вдохнув, сжал ладонь в кулак. 

— Перестань, — сказал он. — Хватит выть! 

Скулеж оборвался и сменился утробным рычанием. Тень внутри шара стала медленно разворачиваться и вскоре вырисовалась в сидящую лису. Она перестала рычать, и вокруг наступила тишина. Вскоре лиса махнула хвостом, чуть подалась вперёд и громко тявкнула, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть. 

— Замолчи! — приказал он. 

Лай лисы сделался угрожающим, злым. Она припадала на передние лапы и скалила зубы, не сводя со Стайлза белые искорки-глаза. 

— Хватит! — потряс кулаком тот. 

Лиса зарычала, тело её сжалось, как пружина, и она бросилась на Стайлза. 

— Проснись же! — прогремел мужской голос, и кошмар рассыпался. 

Стайлз моргнул и удивленно посмотрел на Дерека, склонившегося над ним и крепко держащего за плечо. 

— Что ты тут забыл? — прохрипел Стайлз. 

— Скотт просил присмотреть за тобой. — Дерек разжал пальцы. — Сказал, что ты в последнее время странно выглядишь. 

— Всё в порядке, — чуть увереннее сказал Стайлз и встал с постели. — Так ему и передай. Скажи, что я в но... — У него вдруг закружилась голова. — Я в нор... Норме. 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек, шагнув ближе. 

Стайлз покачнулся и уткнулся носом ему в шею. По телу прокатилась горячая волна возбуждения, и он заскулил, но тут же отстранился от Дерека, зажав себя рот ладонью, склонил голову, ощущая, как горят щеки. 

— Уходи, — отрезал Стайлз, прикрывая рот пальцами на случай, если его опять перемкнет. Из-за чертового запаха хвои у него кружилась голова, перед глазами все мутилось, а тело горело огнем. 

— Нет, тебя в таком состоянии оставлять нельзя, — сказал Дерек. 

— Я в порядке, — выдавил из себя Стайлз и глубоко вдохнул, заскулил снова. — Просто уходи. 

Дерек двумя пальцами схватил его за подбородок и приподнял, заставляя посмотреть на него. Стайлз хотел упереться, зарычать, скинуть его руку, но сделать ничего не смог — тело его не слушалось, сдавшись Хейлу. Единственное, что ещё было подвластно Стайлзу — веки, и он крепко зажмурился, сцепил зубы, все ещё зажимая себе рот ладонью. 

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Дерек. Стайлз едва заметно качнул головой. — Стайлз, что с тобой происходит? 

«Если бы я знал», — горько подумал тот, а вслух как можно насмешливее сказал: 

— Да я просто херней страдаю, не видишь, что ли? 

Дерек рыкнул, и в груди у Стайлза екнуло, по телу пробежали мурашки, а глаза сами собой распахнулись. Взгляд его уперся в горящие синим глаза Хейла. Стайлз невольно рыкнул и попытался снова зажать рот рукой, но та вдруг перестала его слушаться и повисла плетью вдоль тела. Глаза Дерека перестали светиться, и Стайлз, к своему удивлению, разглядел в резко расширившихся зрачках свое отражение с мерцающими красно-оранжевым глазами. 

— Сегодня не полнолуние, — нахмурился Дерек. 

Его голос вернул Стайлзу мало-мальский контроль над телом, и он хмыкнул, отстраняясь от пальцев Хейла. 

— Да ладно? А я уж подумал, что меня зрение подводит... 

Голова его снова закружилась, и он заскулил, зажал себе рот обеими руками, чувствуя, как жар опалил ему щеки и перетек на шею. 

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Дерек. 

Стайлз кое-как отнял пальцы от губ и выдавил: 

— Твой запах. — Он зажмурился и резко втянул в себя воздух, судорожно, на грани слышимости протараторил: — Дерек, пожалуйста, уйди отсюда. Это не моё, ясно? Я не хочу этого. Слышишь, я реально не хочу... 

Он не мог остановиться и все бормотал, бормотал, бормотал, пока его слух не уловил шумный вдох Дерека. Стайлз в очередной раз зажал рот ладонями, обрывая сбивчивую речь, и даже задержал дыхание. Слух его, будто бы желая добить, обострился, и чуть ускоренный стук сердца Хейла стал набатом отдаваться у него в голове, каждый вдох Дерека сделался ужасающе громким. 

Сердце Хейла пропустило удар. Стайлз зажмурился так крепко, как мог, и приготовился к самому худшему. 

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Дерек, а Стайлзу показалось, будто он прокричал это слово в рупор. 

Стайлз низко опустил голову, судорожно вдохнул и проскулил, не отнимая от губ пальцев. Вот сейчас его убьют, пока отец будет на ночном дежурстве, и кончатся его мучения, а Хейла посадят за решетку. 

Стайлз вздрогнул, когда ему на затылок легла тяжёлая рука, и закусил губы. Он приготовился к тому, что вот сейчас его и не станет, но вместо того, чтобы ударить, его потянули вперёд, и нос его коснулся горячей шеи Хейла. Стайлз проскулил и слабо уперся руками в крепкую грудь. 

— Расслабься, — буркнул Дерек, — и дыши глубже. 

Стайлз судорожно вдохнул и подался вперёд, вжимаясь лицом в его шею. По телу прокатилась жаркая волна возбуждения. 

— Стайлз, дыши глубже, — приказал Дерек. — Не думай ни о чем, кроме дыхания. Дыши вместе со мной. Давай, вдох... 

Он медленно и глубоко вдохнул. Стайлз постоял без движения, резко выдохнул и повторил за ним. 

— Выдох, — медленно выдохнул Дерек. Стайлз повторил за ним. — И ещё раз. Вдох... 

Стайлз медленно и как можно глубже вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Напряжение, сковывавшее тело, стало медленно таять, в груди потеплело. Стайлз расслабленно выдохнул и снова вместе с Дереком вдохнул и выдохнул. 

— Легче? — негромко спросил Дерек. Стайлз угукнул. — Отлично. 

Не разжимая руку на его шее, Хейл отстранился и потащил его в сторону. Не успел Стайлз пикнуть, как оказался свисающим из открытого окна и разглядывающим дома соседей напротив и звездное небо. Дерек держал его за ноги, не давая упасть, пока Стайлз пытался прийти в себя и придумать, как ему вернуться обратно в комнату. 

— Почему ты никому не сказал о своей бессоннице? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз перестал дергаться и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Это не важно, — буркнул он. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь. 

— Не мне! — возмутился Стайлз. 

— Хорошо, твоему лису, — поправился Дерек. — И как давно? 

— Нам обязательно говорить в таком положении? — протараторил Стайлз. 

Дерек перехватил его ноги и резко потянул на себя. Стайлз проехался голой спиной по оконной раме, зашипев сквозь зубы, и оказался сидящим на подоконнике. Дерек стоял прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и мерцая в темноте синими глазами. 

— Теперь тебя все устраивает? — оскалился Хейл. 

Стайлз ощерился и невольно зарычал, ощущая, как его распирает азарт. Теперь запах хвои, облепивший его снаружи и, казалось, изнутри, не вызывал в нем необъяснимых и нежелательных чувств, а это значило одно — можно было надрать Дереку зад. 

— Стайлз, — предупреждающе начал Хейл. 

Для Стайлза же это послужило сигналом к действию. Он рванул с места, толкая Дерека в грудь и заваливаясь вместе с ним на пол. Дерек упал на спину, коротко рыкнул и схватил Стайлза за плечи. 

— Перестань! — Хейл встряхнул его, чем вызвал лишь рычание. — Чёрт, Стайлз! — Дерек зажмурился и тряхнул головой. Когда же он открыл глаза, те уже не светились синим. — Хватит! 

Стайлз мгновенно успокоился и шумно выдохнул через нос, сжимая плечи Хейла. Он недоуменно моргнул и слез с Дерека, сел рядом. 

— Обещай, что никому не скажешь, — тихо попросил Стайлз. 

— Обещаю, — отозвался Дерек. 

Стайлз пожевал губы, глядя в сторону, пересчитал для верности пальцы. 

— Это началось недавно, — наконец сказал он. — Бессонница. После того, как я прогнал тебя. 

— А запах? — спросил Дерек. 

— Да какая разница? — вспылил Стайлз. 

— У тебя на меня встал, — припечатал Дерек, и Стайлз залился краской. — Или мне тащить тебя к Дитону, чтобы ты рассказал об этом ему? 

— Я не виноват! — уперся Стайлз. — Я вообще не думал, что такое случится, знаешь ли! Я не контролировал себя! Ты вообще не в моем вкусе, так что... 

— Зато на запах очень даже в твоём. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как жар, опаливший лицо, перебрался на шею и даже уши. 

— Давай просто забудем об этом, а? — попросил Стайлз. 

— Стайлз, в твоём случае это не нормально. 

— Вот спасибо, утешил, — саркастично хмыкнул Стайлз. 

— Это нормально у вервольфов в... — Дерек помолчал с пару секунд, подбирая слова, — твоём возрасте. Но у кицунэ таких проблем нет. 

— А ты у нас спец по существам, да? 

— Я спрашивал Дитона. 

— Оу, — сконфуженно обронил Стайлз. 

Дерек завозился и сел за спиной Стайлза. 

— У кицунэ самоконтроль такой, что любой вервольф позавидует, — начал Дерек. — У них с этим проще. И на запахах они не концентрируются. Это часть относится к вервольфам. Логике она не поддается, как ни пытайся. И это сейчас происходит с тобой. 

— Почему это случается у вас? — тихо спросил Стайлз. — В смысле, из-за чего концентрируетесь на определённом запахе? 

— Волк ищет защиту. Либо добычу. — Дерек вздохнул. — Либо пару. Бывали случаи, когда находили два в одном: защиту и пару, либо добычу и пару. 

— А все вместе когда-нибудь было? 

— Нет. 

Стайлз потер шею и постучал по полу ступней. 

— Выходит, мой лис ищет у тебя защиты? — неуверенно спросил он. 

— Искал, — сказал Дерек. — До того, как увидел во мне добычу. 

— Это все... — Стайлз покрутил рукой. — Это все твой волк. Он ему явно не нравится. 

— Но нравлюсь я. 

— Твой запах, — поправил Стайлз, прикрывая глаза, и мысленно прибавил: — Господи боже. 

— Мой запах — это и есть я. 

— До полнолуния ты приходил в мою спальню, кресло впитало запах, мне этого хватило, — протараторил Стайлз. 

— Погоди, это началось ещё раньше? — спросил Дерек. — Иисусе... 

— Что такого-то? Я вообще не планировал это тебе говорить! 

— Ты дрочил на мой запах, а потом затеял драку! 

— Нет! — поспешно сказал Стайлз. — Фу, Дерек, фу! Я спал в нем, но теперь, спасибо, блядь, меня будут мучить кошмары на эту тему! Фу! 

В комнате повисла тишина. Стайлз тряс головой и растирал руки, разгоняя мурашки, его то и дело передергивало, и он морщился, подумывая отлучиться и выблевать желудок. 

— Ладно, — пробормотал Дерек и откашлялся. — С этим надо что-то делать. 

— А может, оно само пропадёт? — спросил Стайлз. — Как эта привязка к запаху кончается? — Дерек промолчал. — Да ладно, волчара, не пугай меня, скажи уже, что слу... 

— Сексом, — припечатал Дерек. — Если это взаимно. Иначе мукой на долгое время. 

— Ну, стало быть, придётся помучиться, — с некоторым облегчением вздохнул Стайлз. — Это ж только меня клинит, а? 

Он обернулся, глянув на Дерека через плечо, и застыл. Хейл, поджав губы, смотрел в другую сторону. Сердце у Стайлза екнуло, по телу прокатилась волна жара, и слух внезапно обострился, позволяя услышать, как зачастило сердце Дерека. Стайлз сглотнул и сел чуть дальше от Хейла, не сводя с него настроженный взгляд. 

— Дерек, — негромко начал Стайлз, — скажи, что твой волк не видит меня, как пару. 

Хейл глубоко вдохнул, и сердце его застучало чаще, говоря лучше сотни слов. 

— Я не вижу тебя, как пару, — медленно сказал Дерек. — И я контролирую себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы сдерживать волка. 

— Но все срываются, — запротестовал Стайлз. — И как давно ты сходишь с ума? 

— С момента твоего обращения, — нехотя признался Дерек. 

— И поэтому ты приходил ко мне. 

— Нет, я присматривал за тобой по просьбе Дитона. Стайлз, в отличие от тебя, я могу себя контролировать. Это не у меня половое созревание, из-за которого все только хуже. 

Дерек не врал, если судить по его сердцебиению, которое ни на секунду не сбилось. 

— И что теперь делать? — обреченно спросил Стайлз. 

— Всё пройдёт быстрее, если ты начнешь тренироваться, и твой лис станет воспринимать меня иначе. 

— Ты предлагаешь натренировать меня? 

— Да, — едва заметно кивнул Дерек. — Сейчас ты больше похож на вервольфа, а в этом я разбираюсь достаточно, чтобы научить тебя контролю. 

— И я смогу нормально спать и не кидаться на тебя? — уточнил Стайлз. 

— Со временем, — кивнул Дерек. 

Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу и, глубоко вдохнув, уверенно сказал: 

— Согласен.


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз быстро шагал по вечернему лесу, старательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не зацепиться за корень дерева или ветку, или очередную неприятность, каких у него и так было предостаточно. 

Они с Дереком условились, что встретятся там, где можно было спокойно развернуться хоть десятерым волкам, при этом ничего не разрушив и никого не побеспокоив, чтобы начать тренировки. Стайлз попросил держать всё в секрете, никому не распространяясь об их плане по его обучению самоконтролю. Дерек возражать не стал. 

Теперь же Стайлз вышагивал по лесу, шурша травой под ногами и вздрагивая от каждого шороха, производимого не им. Слух его сегодня был особенно чувствителен, а обоняние то обострялось, то пропадало вовсе, чем повергало своего хозяина в шок. Сейчас же обоняние вновь обострилось, и Стайлза вели не глаза, а нюх. Запах хвои, что стал ненавистен его человеческой части, тянул его вперед, будто на поводке. 

Стайлз с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы пуститься в бег, нагнать обладателя запаха, уткнуться носом в накачанную шею и вдыхать полной грудью, утробно рыча на выдохе. Желание проделать всё это было столь велико, что человеческая часть Стайлза стала меркнуть, стоило только ему осознать, что обладатель запаха теперь не сидит где-то там, не убегает прочь, а идет навстречу. С каждым метром контролировать себя становилось всё труднее, шаг становился всё шире и быстрее. 

«Я не побегу, — сказал себе Стайлз, замедляя шаг. — Вот уж ни за что. Да ни в этой жизни! Я не поддамся…» 

Слуха его коснулось чужое ровное сердцебиение. Стайлз смог определить, что его обладатель направлялся к нему оттуда же, откуда доносился запах Дерека. 

«Лидия мне этого никогда не простит, — снова попытался Стайлз. — Вот именно, Лидия Мартин лучше Хейла, тупой ты лис! Лидия Мартин, а не Дерек Хейл. Лидия Мартин, Лидия Мартин, Лидия…» 

Вдалеке, а кажется, будто совсем рядом, хрустнула ветка под ногой Хейла. 

«Еда», — пронеслось в голове Стайлза, заглушая его мантру и срывая оковы. Стайлз наклонился вперед и рванул на юг, откуда доносился запах хвои и мерно стучало сердце. 

Он пробежал не меньше километра, прежде чем вынырнул перед Хейлом и бросился на него, сбивая с ног. Тот выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и напрягся, видимо, ожидая драки, но Стайлз обхватил его руками и ногами и уткнулся во вкусно пахнущую шею. Глубоко вдохнув, он напрягся — звериная его часть сделалась довольной и немного отступила, проясняя рассудок. 

— Ни слова, — предупредил Стайлз, всё ещё не отрываясь от Дерека. 

— Мы не виделись всего день, а ты уже, как я вижу, страшно соскучился. 

Стайлз ощерился и впился клыками ему в шею. Вернее, попытался. Зубы его так и остались человеческими, отчего Дерек лишь поморщился. 

— Стайлз, подумай, ради чего мы тут сегодня встретились. Будет не очень хорошо, если ты загрызешь меня в первый же день тренировок. 

Стайлз нехотя разжал челюсти, закрыл глаза и мысленно напомнил себе: «Лидия Мартин». Контроль стал постепенно возвращаться, и он слез с Дерека. Тот сел и поправил куртку. 

— Отлично, — сказал Дерек. — Теперь можем начать. — Он поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. — Тебе нужно почувствовать внутри себя лиса. Тебе нужно с ним договориться, а для этого нужно, чтобы вы были в чем-то солидарны. 

— Например? 

— Например, я, — сказал Дерек. — Сделаем так, что ты будешь согласен со своим лисом. 

— Как? — заинтересовался Стайлз. 

Глаза Дерека полыхнули синим, и Стайлз напрягся. Нутро его обожгло, фокус стал резче. 

— Ты чувствуешь его? — спросил Хейл. Стайлз качнул головой. Черты лица Дерека стали стремительно меняться. — А так? 

Дыхание Стайлза участилось, десны загудели, рукам и в груди стало жарко. Он покачал головой и выдохнул через рот. Дерек оскалился и рыкнул. По телу Стайлза прокатилась волна дрожи, по венам его разлился адреналин, его захлестнул азарт. Он широко ухмыльнулся и зарычал. 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек, не отводя от него взгляд. — Кто ты сейчас? 

Стайлз моргнул и напомнил себе: «Лидия Мартин». С трудом возвращая трезвость, он посмотрел на Хейла. 

— Тупые ты вопросы задаешь, волчара, — хмыкнул он. 

— Как ты договариваешься с лисом? — спросил Дерек. 

— Я... Думаю кое о ком. 

— Этот кое-кто не помогает тебе в повседневной жизни? 

— Нет, обычно он делает лишь хуже, — признался Стайлз. 

— Он не нравится твоему лису. 

— Ему никто не нравится, — буркнул Стайлз. — Даже я. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз прикусил язык, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. 

— Да не суть, — быстро сказал он. — Значит, я должен... 

— Стайлз? 

— ... договориться с... 

— Стайлз. 

— ... лисом? 

— Стайлз! — рыкнул Дерек. 

Стайлз почувствовал привычную волну жара, прокатившуюся по телу. 

— Я понял, ага. Спасибо за помощь. Пока! 

Он сорвался с места и побежал по лесу от Хейла, устремившегося следом. Вскоре Дерек его нагнал, но Стайлз, извернувшись, обогнул его и взобрался на ближайшее дерево. Засев на ветке, он несколько удивлённо понаблюдал за тем, как Хейл побежал дальше, а после спустился на землю и направился в противоположную сторону. 

Ночью ему снова приснилась огненная сфера, внутри которой мелькала темно-рыжая тень, которая лишь помахивала хвостом, сидя к Стайлзу спиной. 

— Ну, ладно, — пробормотал он и уже громче прибавил: — Привет. 

Тень дернула ухом, но так и осталась сидеть. 

— А я мириться пришёл. 

В ответ тень махнула пушистым хвостом и показательно отвернула голову. 

— Да ладно тебе, я же с миром пришёл. Мы с тобой в одном теле. Ты — часть меня, и я... 

Не успел Стайлз даже моргнуть, как тень дернулась и оказалась совсем близко, врезаясь в мягкую стенку, заставляя её выгнуться рыжей мордой с блестящими серыми искрами-глазами и жутким оскалом острых зубов. Лиса зарычала и распахнула пасть в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Стайлза. 

— Вот блядь, — безразлично обронил Стайлз. 

Он резко открыл глаза, переворачиваясь на спину, и застыл, едва не заорав во всю глотку — над ним склонился Хейл. 

— Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь, — кое-как выдавил Стайлз, пытаясь успокоить дыхание и не отрывая взгляда от лица ночного гостя. 

— У тебя сильное сердце, — возразил Дерек. 

— Что ты здесь забыл? — шёпотом спросил Стайлз. 

— Хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке. 

— Из опасения, что я перегрызу половину города? — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Или пошёл на поводу у волка? 

— И то, и то, — нехотя признался Дерек, отчего Стайлз удивленно приоткрыл рот. 

— Убедился? Вали отсюда. 

Стайлз отвернулся от Дерека и накрылся одеялом с головой. Он замер, прислушиваясь и ожидая, когда Хейл покинет его спальню, но тот прошёл прочь от кровати, зашуршал, видимо, снимая куртку, и вскоре скрипнул креслом. Стайлз перевернулся на другой бок и опустил одеяло ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, что творилось в его комнате. Оказалось, Дерек и вправду снял куртку и занял кресло, в котором целую вечность, вдыхая запах хвои, спал Стайлз. 

— Ты же это не серьёзно? — тихонько шепнул Стайлз. 

— Почему? — так же тихо отозвался Дерек. 

— Это моя спальня. Я тут... сплю и все такое. 

— К утру уйду, а там уже делай, что хочешь. 

— Дерек, не борзей. 

— У тебя кошмары, — устало вздохнул Хейл. — И я весь вечер гонялся за тобой по лесу, пытаясь догнать, а потом и вовсе потерял след. Я не уйду, пока не удостоверюсь, что с тобой все в порядке. 

«Весь вечер? — мысленно присвистнул Стайлз. — И что это значит?» 

— Я спать не смогу, — сказал он вслух. — Не когда на меня пялятся. 

— Я буду спать. Если что-то случится — я услышу. Ты тоже спи. Не бойся, Стайлз, приставать не буду. 

Стайлз очень хотел рассмеяться на последней фразе Дерека, но здравый смысл напоминал, что в их случае шуточка эта с подвохом. Поэтому он лишь фыркнул и накрылся одеялом с головой, игнорируя духоту. 

Он долгое время лежал, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению Дерека и ожидая, когда же он сделает хоть что-нибудь, что оправдало бы его напряженность. Однако сердце Хейла стучало размеренно, никак не выдавая его помыслов, что лишь сильнее напрягало Стайлза. 

Казалось, он пролежал так целую вечность, прежде чем сердечный ритм Дерека участился, а дыхание стало более тяжелым, сменилось резким вдохом и стихло. Скрипнуло кресло, захрустели суставы — видимо, Хейл разминал мышцы — и дыхание вновь стало ровным, успокаивая сердце. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и уткнулся носом в подушку, вслушиваясь в шорох надеваемой куртки и шагов от кресла к подоконнику. 

— Уже светает, — шепнул Дерек, и Стайлз невольно вздрогнул. — Подумай о чем-нибудь другом и постарайся поспать. Если захочешь продолжить тренировки, или потребуется помощь — звони. 

Окно открылось шире, почти полностью закрылось. 

Стайлз стянул с головы одеяло и, оглядев комнату, убедился, что Дерек действительно ушёл, оставив после себя насыщенный запах хвои. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и со стоном крепко зажмурился, почувствовав волну возбуждения, пронесшуюся по телу. 

«Нет, только не когда Хейл близко, — подумал Стайлз. — В идеале бы вообще никогда. Игнорировать это, пока не пробежит мимо». Он бы с удовольствием придерживался плана, если бы не воспоминание о том, чем кончилась его предыдущая попытка закрыться от этого. Он почувствовал, как запылали щеки. Ещё один вдох оборвался шипением сквозь зубы. «Да что ж такое? Может, всего разок. Один небольшой разочек… Дерек и не узнает. И если что списать можно будет на сон…» 

Стайлз запустил ладонь в штаны и прикрыл глаза, представляя Лидию.

# ***

Урок химии для Стайлза выдался непростым по ряду причин, одна из которых состояла сразу из двух девушек-подружек, тихонько перешептывающихся у него за спиной. 

— Ты уже решила, кого позовешь на свидание? — спросила Кира. 

Стайлз постучал кончиком ручки о тетрадь и опустил глаза на лист бумаги, заинтересовавшись разговором. 

— Есть один парень, — ответила Лидия. — Не буду называть имени, но он просто… идеальный. Сильный, смелый и умный. Мечта просто. 

— А я что-то сомневаюсь насчет всей этой затеи, — пробормотала Кира. — Скотт в последнее время сам не свой. После того переполоха с обращением Стайлза он совсем расклеился. Слушай, а может, ну это двойное свидание? Соберёмся вчетвером, отдохнём. 

— Это уже без меня. Вы как хотите, а я настроилась на свидание. 

— С умным, красивым… 

— Да, — едва слышно хмыкнула Лидия. — Именно с ним. У нас с ним как раз… 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и настроился на мантру, заглушая голос Мартин. Но в этот раз имя девушки не успокаивало, а наоборот, добивало его. Дышать становилось тяжело, сердце быстро-быстро стучало в ушах, жар обжег грудь изнутри и стал стремительно расползаться во все стороны. Предчувствуя скорое обращение, Стайлз вскинул руку и, обратившись к учителю, спросил разрешения выйти. 

Стайлз вылетел из кабинета и поспешил в туалет, где умылся холодной водой, чтобы прийти в себя, унять нарастающую дрожь в руках, ногти на которых уже были больше похожи на когти. С каждым произнесенным мысленно «Лидия» ему становилось лишь хуже. Нити контроля над телом медленно, но верно выскальзывали из его пальцев, а рассудок мутился, десны зудели сильнее обычного, голова раскалывалась, даже кости начинало ломить. 

Дверь в туалет распахнулась, и Стайлз едва не взвыл — таким громким показался ему звук. В следующую же секунду он едва не зажал уши ладонями, борясь с желанием забиться в самый дальний угол. 

— Стайлз? — позвал Скотт, и казалось, будто стены вот-вот задрожат от его голоса. По крайней мере, для Стайлза он прозвучал именно так — громко и неожиданно басовито. 

Стайлз замотал головой, загнанно дыша и не поднимая на друга взгляда, вцепился пальцами в раковину, на которую опирался. 

— Дружище, уйди, пожалуйста, — кое-как выдавил из себя он, чувствуя, как мешаются отросшие клыки. 

— Я могу помочь, — возразил Скотт и шагнул ближе. Стайлзу показалось, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку в самом прямо смысле — так всё болело. Его даже посетила мысль, что будет весьма скверно, если он сделается шиворот навыворот прямо перед лучшим другом, который явно не заслужил такую психологическую травму. 

— Скотт, ты не сможешь, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Не волнуйся так, я знаю, как это тяжело… 

Скотт шагнул ещё ближе, и Стайлз оскалился, угрожающе зарычал. Он открыл воду и сунул под холодную струю голову, крепко зажмурившись и задержав дыхание. Как только он закрутил кран, напряжение вновь вернулось. 

— Скотт, — негромко начал Стайлз, — ты помнишь, как охотился на меня? 

— Чувак… 

— Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось, — протараторил Стайлз. — Не хочу убить тебя ненароком только потому что… — Он запнулся, подбирая слова, но вскоре плюнул на осторожность. — Я — кицунэ. А волки и лисы не особенно ладят. Вы с Кирой не в счет. 

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил Скотт. В тоне его проскользнула горечь обиды, которая тут же разлилась в воздухе, оседая в легких Стайлза. 

— Я… — Стайлз помотал головой и прижался лбом к холодному краю раковины. — Я не знаю. Я запутался. Я не хочу этого, понимаешь? Так же как этого не хотел ты, только ещё сильнее. Всё изменилось слишком сильно. 

Скотт шагнул ещё ближе, и Стайлз невольно зарычал, ухватился за раковину так крепко, чтобы наверняка не наделать глупостей под воздействием зверя. Скотт отступил. 

— Почему ты так на меня реагируешь? — спросил он. — Ты говорил Дитону? 

— Я был у него в полнолуние. И реагирую я так не только на тебя. — Стайлз судорожно вдохнул и выпалил: — Я подрался с Дереком. 

В туалете повисла тишина. 

— Что? — удивился Скотт. — То есть как? Когда? Если он что-то сделал… 

— Нет, — оборвал его Стайлз. — Это случилось в полнолуние. Дитон нас потом отчитывал. Он же и сказал, что я кицунэ. — Он глянул на Скотта. — Прости, но пока я не научусь с этим справляться, мы не сможем общаться, как раньше. 

Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза, как побитая ни за что собака. 

— Но мы ведь всё ещё друзья? — спросил он. Стайлз кивнул. — Тогда если что… 

— Я скажу. 

Скотт понурил голову и покинул туалет. Только тогда Стайлз смог вдохнуть полной грудью и расслабленно выдохнуть, несмотря на мерзкое чувство, расползающееся в груди.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Стайлз снова оказался у огненной сферы, он не стал ничего говорить. Он слишком устал после тяжелого дня, чтобы налаживать отношения с хитрой рыжей зверюгой, которая своим видом никак не показала, что её как-то тронуло появление нерадивого человека. 

Стайлз сел по-турецки в отдалении от сферы и, вздохнув, закрыл глаза. 

Казалось, он едва не заснул во сне, как вдруг его руки коснулось что-то теплое. Приоткрыв глаз, он в испуге задержал дыхание — огненный шар оказался рядом с ним, и одна его стенка выгнулась под напором темно-рыжей тени, обрисовав голову от кончика носа до макушки, на которой торчком стояли уши. Лоб животного упирался Стайлзу в руку. Жест был скорее доверительным, поддерживающим, чем агрессивным, и Стайлз расслабленно выдохнул. 

— Прости, зверюга, но даже ты мне тут не поможешь. 

Лиса заскулила и прижала уши, потерлась о плечо Стайлза. Тот тяжело вздохнул и поджал губы. 

— Вряд ли тут хоть кто-то поможет, — выдохнул Стайлз. 

Лиса снова потерлась об его руку и заскулила. Стайлз как никогда был с ней солидарен. 

— Стайлз? — удивленно позвал кто-то, чей голос ужасно был похож на голос Дерека. 

Стайлз моргнул и от изумления приоткрыл рот, глядя на Дерека, стоящего перед ним. 

— Ам… — Стайлз закрыл рот и огляделся. Оказалось, он стоял у двери в лофт Хейла. Стайлз порадовался, что этой ночью изменил привычке и лег спать в футболке. — Я… 

— С каких пор ты во сне ходишь? — нахмурился Дерек. 

— Да с детства, — соврал Стайлз и услышал, как собственное сердце предательски ускоряется. — Ну, я пойду. 

Дерек схватил его за грудки и втянул в лофт, тут же с грохотом захлопнул дверь. Но не успел он и слова сказать, как Стайлз напрягся, будучи готовым вцепиться ему в глотку. Дерек почувствовал перемену в его настроении и толкнул его вглубь квартиры. Тот, будучи не в силах остановиться, быстро перебирал ногами, едва не запутавшись в них и не пропахав пол носом. 

— А теперь начнем сначала, — сказал Дерек, едва Стайлз вернул равновесие. — Что случилось? 

— Я адресом ошибся, — огрызнулся Стайлз. 

— И к кому же ты спешил глубокой ночью? 

— Такой уж и глубокой?.. 

— Сейчас час ночи. 

— А ты чего не спишь? Ждешь кого-то к чаепитию? 

— Ага, тебя. Даже печенья испек по такому случаю. Имбирного. 

Стайлз прыснул и отвернулся, сдерживая рвущийся наружу истерический смех. 

— Ладно, — отстраненно начал Дерек, — останешься тут до утра. 

— Да не, я пойду... — вяло запротестовал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. 

— Босиком? — скептически вскинул брови Дерек. 

Стайлз потер шею, глядя на свои ступни, которые и вправду оказались голыми, пыльными и исцарапанными. Он пошевелил пальцами на ногах, наблюдая за ними, и пожал плечами, перевёл взгляд на Хейла. 

— Как-то же я сюда пришёл. Значит, обратно тоже смогу. 

— Чтобы потом уснуть и вернуться сюда? 

— Я могу и не вернуться, — тише сказал Стайлз. 

— Привяжешь себя к кровати? По-быстрому поставишь решётки на окнах? — Дерек вздохнул. — Ты уже пришёл сюда. Оставайся. Завтра всё равно выходной. 

— Папа будет волноваться. 

— Я позвоню Дитону, а он уже твоему отцу. А ты пока помоешь ноги. Ванная наверху. Можешь взять зелёное полотенце. 

— И что потом? — ещё сильнее насторожился Стайлз. 

— Зажарю тебя и съем. — Дерек закатил глаза. — Ляжешь на диван. А теперь иди. 

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу и, развернувшись, поспешил к винтовой лестнице. 

Когда он вышел из ванной комнаты, Дерек поднимался по ступенькам. Они едва не столкнулись лбами от того, как Стайлз волновался и спешил разминуться с хозяином лофта, не встретившись с ним у большой кровати. 

— На диване плед и подушка, — бросил Дерек, обходя Стайлза. — Свет внизу я выключил, оставлю пока тут. Этого тебе хватит, чтобы не потеряться. 

— Эм... Ладно, — несколько растерянно пробормотал Стайлз. Он дошёл до середины лестницы, прежде чем остановиться и глянуть на Хейла. — Почему ты это делаешь? 

— Что именно? 

— Помогаешь мне. Мы с тобой не особо ладили, если не сказать хуже... 

— Это не то, что можно игнорировать, — оборвал Дерек. — И чем быстрее мы с этим разберёмся, тем лучше будет для всех. Если это все, то иди спать. 

Стайлз сжал губы и кивнул. 

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он. 

— Спокойной ночи. 

Стайлз развернулся, пробежал оставшуюся часть лестницы и почти без труда отыскал небольшой диван, на котором действительно лежали подушка и плед, сложенный в несколько раз. Развернув его, Стайлз закутался в мягкую материю и рухнул на диван, зарываясь лицом в подушку, от которой пахло кондиционером для белья. Стайлз немного повозился, пытаясь удобно улечься, и, прикрыв глаза, затих. 

Лиса с силой толкнула Стайлза в спину, от чего он едва не упал и обернулся, глядя на рыжую морду. 

— Теперь-то что? — возмутился он. — Ты меня уже привела к Хейлу! Спасибо, не к старшему… 

Лиса рыкнула и мотнула головой. 

— Не ты? А кто тогда? 

Лиса тявкнула, махнула хвостом и прямо посмотрела Стайлзу в глаза. 

— Я, что ли?! 

Лиса рыкнула и стала перебирать лапами, указала носом за спину возмущенного Стайлза. 

— Ты меня ещё и гонишь? Сначала подставила, а теперь выгоняешь? Вот это наглость! Из собственного тела выпинывают! 

Лиса вздохнула, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что на него взглянули, как на идиота. 

— Не выгоняешь? 

В ответ зверюга помотала головой и снова носом указала Стайлзу за спину. 

— Если не выгоняешь, то чего хочешь? Я не понимаю… 

Лиса проворчала себе под нос, ввергнув Стайлза в глубочайший шок, и мотнула головой, указывая на пол перед собой. 

— Эм… Мне подойти? 

В ответ зверюга закивала головой. 

— Ну ладно. 

Стайлз осторожно приблизился к огненному шару и остановился в шаге от рыжей морды, на которой серыми исками блестели глазки; нос её, как и длинные усы, был черным, а под ним, расползаясь в стороны и переходя на подбородок, мерцали серебристые пятна. Лиса подалась вперед и уткнулась лбом в руку Стайлза. 

— Ты чего? — тихонько спросил Стайлз, настороженно ожидая подвоха. Лиса лишь коротко проскулила и прижала уши. — Что, заварила кашу, а теперь есть расхотелось? Эх ты, зверюга хитрющая… Всем жизнь усложнила, всем свинью подложила. Лучше б в одну морду съела, чем с другими делилась. 

Лиса снова заскулила и осторожно лизнула руку, в которую упиралась теплым лбом. Стайлз вздохнул и погладил её по голове, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую шерсть. 

— Ниче, зверюга, прорвемся. Только чур без охоты на Дерека, ладно? 

Лиса тявкнула и отпрянула, а Стайлз, уже успевший опереться на неё, полетел следом и влетел щекой в мягкую стенку сферы. 

Он моргнул и с немалым удивлением уставился на темноволосую макушку. Единственное, что он понимал в сложившейся ситуации — уже наступило утро, он лежал в постели, устроив голову на мягкой подушке и уткнувшись носом в чей-то затылок, закинув ногу этому «кому-то» на бедро и тесно прижавшись к широкой спине. Стайлз боялся даже подумать, к кому он так прижимается. Однако дышать ему всё же надо было, и первый же вдох вверг его в пучину отчаяния. От «кого-то», как и от подушки, пахло хвоей. 

«Твою мать, — мысленно провыл Стайлз. — Господи, почему чуть что, так сразу я? Друг-оборотень — Стайлзу. Геморрный альфа, который ещё и зомби стал — Стайлзу. Племянничек его с потекшей крышей — Стайлзу. Темный дух — Стайлзу. Оборотничество и одержимость запахом Дерека? Конечно же, Стайлзу! А почему, собственно, нет? Он же так скучно живет! Надо вывалить ему на голову ведро этого сверхъестественного дерьма! Вот спасибо, блядь!» 

Стайлз осторожно отстранился от спины Дерека и пожелал рассыпаться прахом именно в этот момент. Всё потому что его бедро, примостившееся на бедре Хейла, крепко сжимала тяжелая ладонь, не давая отстраниться окончательно. Стайлз запаниковал, представляя, что сделает с ним Дерек, когда увидит его в своей постели, да ещё и в таком положении, и со стояком. 

«Ну всё, — подумал Стайлз, укладываясь обратно. — Прощай, папа. Прощай, Скотт. Прощай, Лидия Мартин…» 

Дерек завозился, сильнее сжал руку на стайлзовом бедре и, чуть повернувшись, притянул его ближе, зарылся лицом в подушку. Стайлз едва не взвыл в голос. Хотя, нет, не так. Он едва не заорал, чтобы Хейл, чертова сонная тетеря, заметил, что спит не один, и пусть бы и выкинул его за дверь спальни, спустил по лестнице, а в довершение и вовсе выпинал из лофта. Что угодно, только не близость. Только не это ужасающе беспомощное положение, когда его стояк упирается в крепкую задницу Дерека. 

«Дерек, извини, но ты не мог бы отпустить мою ногу, а то я заподозрю тебя в… — Стайлз попытался мысленно подобрать слово, но не вышло. — Да какая разница? Он порвет меня на лоскуты ещё до второй части предложения. Надо что-то менее странное… Типа…» 

Но тут Дерек облегчил ему задачу. Напрягшись, он пошарил рукой по бедру Стайлза до ягодицы и зарычал. Он медленно повернулся, отнимая голову от подушки, и посмотрел на чужую ногу, затем обернулся, и Стайлз встретился взглядом с глазами, полыхающими синим пламенем. 

— Стайлз, — прорычал Дерек. 

— Это всё не я, — протараторил Стайлз. — Я сам только-только проснулся, а тут ты, вот так совпадение, да? 

— Что ты забыл в моей кровати? — угрожающе тихо спросил Дерек. 

— Ам… Я заплутал… 

— Опять?! 

— Не нарочно! 

— Я тебе покажу «не нарочно»! — пророкотал Дерек. 

— Можно подумать, ты сопротивлялся, — протараторил Стайлз. — Вон как ногу мою сжал. 

Лицо Дерека изменилось, он оскалился и бросился на Стайлза. Тот так взволновался, что сам не успел понять, как перекинул Хейла через себя, только услышал, как немалая туша грохнула об пол. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и замер, боясь даже смотреть в сторону, откуда донесся звук падения. А вдруг Хейл там шею свернул? Однако плохие его мысли прервалась методичным стуком по дереву. Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением и выглянул за пределы кровати. 

Дерек лежал на боку, подперев голову одной рукой, а другой перебирая пальцами по полу, выстукивая по паркету когтями и глядя на Стайлза. 

— Красавец, — прокомментировал Стайлз эту картину. — И не скажешь, что совсем недавно спал. А потом летал. 

Дерек оскалился и перестал стучать по полу. Стайлз напрягся, почувствовав, как по телу прокатилась волна жара обращения, а сердце из-за азарта застучало быстрее. 

— Ты сейчас доиграешься, — прорычал Дерек, глядя Стайлзу прямо в глаза. 

— Ты первый начал. 

— Это ты ко мне пришёл. 

— Но это не было моим желанием. А вот ты не пнул меня с кровати, когда я к тебе прилунатил. Или, — Стайлз задвигал бровями, — ты был только за? 

Дерек рыкнул и рванул с места. Когти проскребли по паркету, и в следующее мгновение Стайлза спихнули с кровати. Он, падая на пол, ухватил Дерека за шею и утянул за собой, о чем вскоре пожалел — Хейл упал прямо на него, тем самым выбив из лёгких Стайлза воздух, который ещё остался после удара о пол. Дерек низко зарычал и, видимо, приготовился к тому, чтобы добить Стайлза, но тот в ответ не смог даже оскалиться. Боль сковала грудную клетку, и он не мог вдохнуть, беспомощно открывая и закрывая рот. 

Хейл выругался, скатился со Стайлза и обхватил его шею ладонями. Стайлз в панике вцепился пальцами в его плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руки и вдохнуть. 

— Стайлз, — негромко и все еще раздраженно начал Дерек, не обращая внимания за сопротивление, — успокойся. Сейчас все пройдёт. Сейчас станет легче. Потерпи чуть-чуть. 

И действительно стало лучше. Боль стала стремительно отступать до тех пор, пока Стайлз не вдохнул с таким хрипом, что руки на его горле едва ощутимо вздрогнули. Дерек тут же отпустил шею Стайлза, и тот успел заметить, как на загорелых кистях рук пульсировали черные вены. 

— Сначала бьешь, потом лечишь, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Где смысл? 

Дерек сжал губы и с шумом выдохнул. 

— Раз уж ты лунатишь не по своей воле, то и я имею право лечить тебя по требованию волка. 

Стайлз вскинул брови, удивленно глядя на Хейла. 

— То есть ты бы с удовольствием меня придушил, но волк этого не позволит? 

— Придушить бы позволил, а убить — нет, — нехотя признался Дерек. 

— Значит, ты можешь драться со мной, но потом будешь лечить? — задумчиво спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек скосил на него взгляд. 

— Забирать боль и тащить тебя к Дитону. 

Стайлз медленно сел и потер шею. 

— Ты говорил, что контролируешь волка. И с ним не согласен. 

— Это никак не связано, — вздохнул Дерек. — Я контролирую его ровно настолько, чтобы он не набросился на тебя с рыком и не потащил в постель. Ту часть, которая желает защитить свою пару, уберечь от боли, держать в узде гораздо тяжелее. 

— Но у тебя получается. Ты же сначала бьешь, а после уже заботишься. Значит, с этой стороной ты тоже договорился. 

— То, что ты пришелся по вкусу моему волку, ещё не значит, что он не может разозлиться и подрать тебя в клочья. По крайней мере, довести тебя до такого состояния, пока он не решит, что достаточно. 

— И начнет меня… — Стайлз постучал пальцами по коленке, — латать? 

— Да. Он считает тебя своим, — гримасничая, проговорил Дерек. — Раз оборотень, то регенерируешь сам, переборешь боль — так он думает. Но потом, видимо, вспоминает, что ты не способен к регенерации, и лечит. 

— А я теперь что, так и останусь недооборотнем? Скотт с самого начала исцелялся, а я такого подарка не заслужил? 

— Тебе нужно научиться этому. Запускать регенерацию. 

— Как? — всплеснул руками Стайлз. — Я даже ощущения не могу подчинить, а тут исцеление! 

— Могу помочь, — глянул на него Дерек. 

— Сломав мне пару костей? 

— И это тоже. 

— А может, обойдемся малой кровью? — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

— Так, ты согласен? — серьезно спросил Дерек. 

— Видимо, у меня нет выхода.


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз поворошил кедом опавшую листву, устилающую землю леса, медленно выдохнул и глянул на Дерека, стоявшего слева от него. 

— Значит, до въезда в лес? — уточнил Стайлз. 

— Да. 

— Наперегонки? — спросил Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него, как на идиота. — Ладно, понял. Вот только не въехал, за каким хреном это надо. 

— Дашь зверю то, чего ему не хватает, а уже потом предъявляй претензии. До тех пор не видать тебе ни контроля, ни регенерации. 

— Зверю нужен бег? — скептически приподнял брови Стайлз. 

— Ему нужна воля, придурок, — объяснил Дерек. — Бег — один из способов дать ему желаемое. 

— А другой способ? — заинтересовался Стайлз. Дерек выразительно на него посмотрел и положил ладони на пояс джинсов. Стайлз кашлянул. — Ладно, понял. Способ не наш. На счёт «три»? 

Дерек закатил глаза и, приготовившись, скомандовал: 

— Три. 

Он рванул с места, а Стайлз удивленно хлопнул ресницами и, зарычав, бросился следом за Дереком. 

Ветер трепал его волосы и одежду, свистел в ушах, заглушая все звуки и вместе с тем, щекоча нервы, заставляя слух обостриться, улавливая шорох травы и листвы под ногами, поскрипывание веток деревьев. Но лучше всего Стайлз даже не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал сердцебиение Хейла, словно стрела летящего впереди. 

«Обогнать, — отрывисто подумал Стайлз. — Обойти. Выиграть». 

Окружающий мир смазался, став одним цветным пятном, все звуки исчезли, кроме сердцебиения Дерека, которое отдавалось в ушах Стайлза, как собственное. Он вдохнул полной грудью и... отключился. 

Перед глазами у него стало темно, а в следующий миг он увидел огненный шаг, который теперь походил на лису, облепив её со всех сторон. Зверюга довольно порыкивала, припадала на передние лапы и поглядывала на Стайлза, будто бы прося разрешения. 

— Хочешь сделать Дерека? — спросил Стайлз. 

Лиса рыкнула и кивнула. 

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся. 

— Покажи класс. 

Слыша утробное рычание лисы, он медленно моргнул и очнулся, но теперь едва ли думал о своих действиях. Ощущения захватили его с головой, жар от бешено стучащего сердца растекся по всему телу, и теперь Стайлз действовал на рефлексах, чувствуя себя так, как давно себя не ощущал. Живым. Целым. Как будто раньше ему не хватало какой-то детали, как нужного винтика в машине, запчасти, которая наконец нашлась и встала на место, вернула к жизни ведро жести. 

Стайлз оскалился, теперь не ради развлечения, и зарычал так, что белка на дереве, под которым он пробегал, поспешила убраться прочь. Дерек рыкнул в ответ, и по коже Стайлза пронеслись мурашки, он наклонился ещё ниже и побежал быстрее, намереваясь и вправду выиграть забег. 

«Давай, зверюга, — подумал Стайлз, — отомстим ему за все подлянки и трепку!» В ответ в его голове раздалось рокочущее рычание и одиночный лай. Видимо, лиса была с ним согласна. Окружающий мир вдруг поплыл перед глазами, земля ушла из-под ног, воздух стал вязким, густым — Стайлз при всем желании не смог вдохнуть. 

Спустя мгновение все вернулось на свои места: под ногами зашуршала листва и трава, ветер ударил в лицо, слух уловил сердцебиение Дерека, лёгкие наполнились воздухом, и Стайлз с немалым удивлением увидел, что прибежал к въезду в лес, а Хейл остался позади. Стайлз остановился, облегченно выдыхая, и вдруг на него накатила жуткая усталость. Он зевнул, потом ещё раз, глаза его закрылись, и он не смог их открыть, чувствуя, как быстро, словно испорченный аккумулятор в машине, отключается он сам. Стайлз снова зевнул и не смог больше бороться с усталостью, погружаясь в сон, стоя на ногах. 

 

Он упал на спину и совсем не удивился, увидев над собой беспросветную темень. 

— Беру свои слова назад, — громко сказал Стайлз. — Это было охренеть как круто. 

Рядом раздалось фырчанье. 

— Правда, — уже тише добавил Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. — Высший пилотаж. 

Ему на грудь легло что-то большое и теплое, и он, не открывая глаз, поднял руку, потрогал нечто, понимая, что вреда от этого точно не будет. Под пальцами оказалась жёсткая, тёплая шерсть и ухо, стоящее торчком. Недолго думая, Стайлз погладил его кончиками пальцев, потом почесал за ним и положил ладонь на загривок зверя, мягко перебирая шерсть. Лиса положила ему на живот теплую лапу и довольно вздохнула. 

— Умница, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Вот можешь же жить дружно, когда захочешь. И чего ты меня к Дереку гоняешь? Выбрала мудака, ничего не скажешь... 

Лиса тяжело вздохнула и стукнула его по животу лапой, от чего он задохнулся и кое-как втянул воздух. 

— Хочешь сказать, это я за ним бегаю? 

Лиса рыкнула. 

— Он мне даже не нравится, — возразил Стайлз. — А привязка к запаху из-за тебя, значит... 

Лиса мотнула головой, упершись носом Стайлзу в подбородок и обдав открытую кожу шеи горячим дыханием. 

— Но Дерек говорил... 

Лиса рыкнула. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне это загуглить? — спросил Стайлз, приоткрывая глаза. — Чтоб наверняка? 

Лиса поднялась на лапы и, развернувшись, стала удаляться от него. Пройдя какое-то расстояние, она рыкнула, и Стайлз сел. 

— Ты зовешь меня с собой? — недоуменно спросил он, глядя на замершую в отдалении лису, от хвоста которой тянулся след к огненной сфере, находившийся многим дальше. 

Лиса рыкнула и мотнула головой, указывая носом себе за спину. 

— Ну ладно. 

Стайлз встал, сунул руки в карманы мягких штанов и быстро пошёл за зверем. 

— Ты вообще знаешь о Лидии? — спросил Стайлз. — Вот она мне нравится. Хоть и духи у неё приторные. Но она красивая и умная, и куда лучше Дерека. Почему ты не привязалась к ней, а? Я был бы только за. 

Лиса остановилась и обернулась, награждая его пристальным взглядом. 

— Не веришь? А зря. Я, может, люблю её, а ты мне такие козни строишь! 

Лиса фыркнула и качнула головой. 

— Дай мне хотя бы шанс, — попросил Стайлз. — Пожалуйста. 

Зверюга раздраженно дернула хвостом и развернулась к нему спиной, мотнула головой, носом указывая на мягко пульсирующий шар. 

— Это «да»? — спросил Стайлз. 

Лиса резко кивнула и быстро пошла к сфере. Стайлз, ликуя, последовал её примеру. 

У самого огненного шара лиса не стала останавливаться и нырнула внутрь, ударив Стайлза хвостом так сильно, что он врезался в мягкую стенку. 

 

Он открыл глаза и тут же их зажмурил — его основательно тряхнуло, и он приложился обо что-то головой. Под ним было что-то мягкое, вибрирующее, ноги же и макушка упирались во что-то твердое. 

Стайлз качнулся и задел спиной мягкую поверхность. Слух улавливал шум мотора автомобиля и явно не его детки. Причины для паники после всего лишь одного вдоха сменились раздражением. 

— Похищение человека все ещё считается преступлением, — сказал Стайлз. 

Камаро вильнула и затормозила. 

Стайлз посмотрел вниз и встретился взглядом с Дереком, сунувшим голову между передними сиденьями. 

— Куда едем? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дерек. 

— Сначала ответь... 

— Ты хлопнулся в обморок, на все мои попытки привести тебя в чувство ты не реагировал, так что либо ты сейчас отвечаешь на вопрос, либо я, как и собирался, отвезу тебя к Дитону, — тихо, но жёстко проговорил Дерек. 

Стайлз помолчал, удивленно глядя на Дерека, медленно сел, оказавшись с Хейлом лицом к лицу, откинулся на спинку сиденья. 

— Нормально. — Стайлз потер шею и зашипел — спина и руки болели жутко. — Ты меня что, как мешок картошки к машине тащил? 

Глаза Дерека полыхнули синим, он быстро ударил Стайлза по лицу и тут же оказался в ловушке. Стайлз, ощутив волну жара, прокатившуюся по телу, рыкнул, схватил его за руку и дернул на себя, уворачиваясь. 

В машине Хейла было жутко тесно для драки, и Стайлз несколько раз приложился макушкой о крышу, пытаясь уложить Дерека на лопатки, не запутавшись в чужих и своих ногах. Когда же ему почти удалось побороть Хейла, тот вывернулся из захвата и спихнул Стайлза на пол. Там он и остался, пытаясь отдышаться и успокоиться тем, что Дерек уже отхватил люлей. 

Сам же Хейл напрягся и, казалось, задержал дыхание. 

— Стайлз, — негромко и несколько неуверенно позвал он. 

— Да не подохну я тут, — буркнул Стайлз, пиная его в бедро. 

— У тебя хоть что-нибудь болит? 

— Не дождешься! 

Стайлз замер и прислушался к ощущениям. Спина и руки больше не болели; скула, в которую пришёлся удар Дерека, не саднила. Для верности Стайлз ощущал её пальцами, сильно надавливая, но боли, которой он ожидал, не было. Никаких неприятных ощущений не осталось. Едва понимая, что происходит, он пробормотал: 

— Не болит. Ничего не болит. 

Дерек извернулся на сидении и схватил его за подбородок, сверкая синей радужкой глаз, внимательно посмотрел в глаза, осмотрел лицо, пальцами прощупал скулу, которую совсем недавно ударил, и отстранился. 

— Ты запустил регенерацию, — сказал Хейл. 

— Как? — выдохнул Стайлз. 

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Ты сделал это без моей помощи, сам. Это я должен у тебя спрашивать, как ты это сделал. 

Стайлз коснулся пострадавшей скулы и прикрыл глаза. 

— Я слишком сильно хотел надрать тебе зад. 

Возникшую в салоне тишину нарушил смешок Дерека. Стайлз вскинул голову, глядя на того широко распахнутыми глазами. Хейл, глядя в сторону, улыбался, плечи его подрагивали. 

— Знаешь, Стайлз, я даже ни капельки не удивлён! У тебя под носом мир сгорит, а ты, пытаясь достигнуть цели, даже не заметишь, что у тебя хвост вырастет. 

— Хвост? — переспросил Стайлз, всё ещё пытаясь прогнать галлюцинацию — улыбающегося Дерека. Но тут вдруг до него дошло. — Вот черт... 

Дерек, прикрыв лицо ладонью, рассмеялся.


	10. Chapter 10

От Лидии странно пахло. Стайлз две перемены и два урока пытался понять, почему запах, исходящий от неё, кажется ему более скверным, чем приторно-сладкие духи. Решив не думать об этом, он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и подумал, что Дерек точно будет издеваться над его неконтролируемым обострением чувств. В голове его тут же раздался недовольный рык, на мгновение заглушивший его собственные мысли, и обоняние вновь стало таким, как до обращения. 

Стайлз тихонько хмыкнул и направился по коридору к шкафчику Лидии. Та как раз взяла нужные учебники и захлопнула металлическую дверцу. 

— Помочь? — спросил Стайлз, останавливаясь рядом с Мартин. 

Лидия обернулась и смерила его взглядом. 

— Ну помоги, — сказала она и вручила книги Стайлзу. 

Не сказав больше и слова, Лидия уверенно двинулась к кабинету истории. Стайлз пошёл рядом, судорожно размышляя, о чем можно поговорить с Мартин. В голове, к его удивлению, было так пусто, что можно было ожидать появления перекати-поля. Раньше, до всей этой лабуды с ногицунэ, у Стайлза была уйма идей и мыслей, а теперь они все куда-то испарились, будто их генератор попросту сдох. 

Решив, что лучше всего будет действовать напролом, Стайлз спросил: 

— Какие планы на выходные? 

Лидия искоса глянула на него и немного помолчала, прежде чем ответить. 

— Пока не знаю, но скучать точно не придётся. 

— Вот как, — протянул Стайлз. — А я думал, мы сможем провести время вместе... Сходить в боулинг, например, — поспешно прибавил он. 

Лидия остановилась у кабинета истории, повернулась к Стайлзу и улыбнулась. 

— Может, в другой раз. Спасибо, что помог донести учебники. — Она забрала книги. — Дальше я сама. 

— А может... 

— Сама, — настойчивее повторила Лидия и ушла в класс. 

Стайлз мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Тяжело вздохнув, он вспомнил, что его учебник остался в шкафчике, и поплелся обратно, коря себя за то, что профукал свой единственный шанс. 

Возможно, лиса бы утихомирилась и смирилась с его выбором пары, но теперь, когда Лидия хоть и не прямо, но отшила Стайлза, надеяться на понимание хитрого зверя не представлялось возможным. Покоя не добавлял и запах Лидии. Он остался на руках Стайлза, и теперь, благодаря усилившему обонянию, был ярче. Он будто преследовал Стайлза, забирался внутрь него. И от того факта, что он так глубоко пробирался в тело Стайлза, хотелось блевать не меньше, чем от самого запаха. От этой вони, вынуждавшей едва ли не бегом отправиться в туалет, чтобы смыть её с ладоней, избавиться и забыть о её существовании до тех пор, пока рядом не окажется Лидия. 

Стайлз был не в силах сопротивляться — он и так слишком долго затыкал лисе пасть и отпихивал в сторону, чтобы не мешалась. Теперь стоило признать, что идея была глупой, по-дурацки наивной. Не стоило сминать волю лисы для своей пользы, чтобы потом не оказаться в туалете, сунувшим руки под кран и оттирающим запах с кожи так тщательно, что, казалось, кожа вот-вот слезет с ладоней, обнажив мышцы и пролив в раковину кровь. 

Однако, сколько бы Стайлз не старался, даже это не помогало. Он поднес мокрую ладонь к носу, принюхался и с досадой понял, что руки сильно пахнут мылом, не оставив и намека на запах Лидии, который теперь будто забился ему в голову, став галлюцинацией. Стайлз умылся холодной водой, надеясь прийти в чувство, и это неожиданно сработало. Навязчивый запах не ушел окончательно, оставшись отголоском, но теперь дышать стало легче. 

Остаток дня Стайлз держался на расстоянии от Лидии, стараясь лишний раз даже не смотреть в её сторону. Выходило паршиво, и лиса была недовольна его поведением — Стайлз буквально чувствовал, как в груди его будто что-то беспокойно ворочалось, а в голове едва слышно порыкивала зверюга. 

 

Вечером Стайлз позвонил Дереку и отменил намеченную тренировку. Он устал за день так, что ему казалось невозможным скакать по лесу, или что там в этот раз придумал Дерек? В любом случае Стайлз хотел только одного — спать. 

Но ночью, словно издеваясь над Стайлзом, вернулась бессонница. Вся его усталость в миг куда-то испарилась, и он вернулся в те времена, когда спать безо льда на лбу было невозможно. Поэтому, поняв, что просто так уснуть не удастся, Стайлз спустился на кухню за льдом, а вернувшись в спальню, открыл окно, впуская прохладу. Он стянул футболку, лег в постель, положив себе на лоб пакет со льдом, и закрыл глаза. 

 

Темно-рыжая тень сидела в огненном шаре, никак не показав, что её заинтересовало появление Стайлза. 

— Будешь дуться на меня? — спросил Стайлз. 

Тень мотнула хвостом и заворочалась, резко дернулась к Стайлзу, врезалась в мягкую стенку и вывалилась рядом с ним лисой, оставив в сфере лишь хвост. Она сверкнула глазами и, рыкнув, стала быстро отступать в сторону. 

— Да что такое? Мы же договаривались, помнишь? Один шанс. Всего один шанс, мы с тобой договаривались, верно? А ты… ты… Черт бы тебя побрал! 

Стайлз, гневно сжимая кулаки, отошел в сторону от огненного шара и сел к нему спиной. Скрестив руки на груди, он опустил голову и стал глубоко дышать, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и вернуть себе самообладание. Стоило ему прийти в себя, как он получил легкий тычок в спину, сменившийся позади него тихим скулежом. 

— И не подлизывайся, — буркнул Стайлз. — Ты сначала согласилась, а потом окрысилась. И как с тобой жить теперь? 

Лиса заскулила ещё жалобнее и уткнулась лбом ему в спину. 

— Не верю я тебе. Зверюга нерадивая, я тебе доверился, а ты… Эх! 

Лиса отстранилась от спины Стайлза и протяжно завыла. Стайлз обернулся и удивленно глянул на зверюгу. 

— Ты чего? 

Лиса положила голову на лапы, прижала уши и коротко проскулила. Стайлз вздохнул и протянул к ней руку, собираясь погладить зверюгу по голове, но та вскинулась и стала принюхиваться. Она тут же фыркнула и замотала головой, отступая от Стайлза. Тот замер в удивлении и протянул руку к лисе, но та лишь стала быстрее перебирать лапами, прижимая голову к полу. 

— Ты же сама ко мне жалась, — недоуменно пробормотал Стайлз, сжав руку в кулак и уперев её в пол. 

Лиса проскулила, замерла и накрыла морду лапами. Стайлз почесал щеку и чихнул — от ладони исходил запах, который он с таким трудом сегодня отмывал от кожи. 

— Жуткий запах, да? — спросил он. 

Лиса убрала одну лапу с морды и глянула на Стайлза. 

— Как думаешь, что с ним не так? 

Лиса фыркнула и поднялась на лапы, попятилась к сфере. 

— Да подожди! 

Стайлз поднялся на ноги и ринулся следом. Лиса развернулась, махнув хвостом, и со всех лап побежала к огненному шару. Стайлз не отставал и не успел остановиться перед сферой, впечатавшись в теплую, пружинящую стенку, за которой уже скрылась лиса. 

 

Стайлз вскочил на кровати и, тяжело дыша, принялся бешено озираться. Его трясло, в ушах гулко стучало сердце. Он прикрыл глаза и немного посидел, приводя дыхание в норму. Однако не успел он оклематься, как обоняние его обострилось и уловило запах хвои. 

Стайлз напрягся и оглядел комнату, встал с постели и выглянул в окно, пытаясь углядеть вблизи дома Дерека, но запах шел не с улицы. Он был в комнате. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз пошел на поводу у чувства, пока не уткнулся в спинку кресла. Открыв глаза, он увидел футболку, в которой недавно прижимался к Дереку во сне. 

Глубоко вдохнув, Стайлз рыкнул и тут же закусил губы. Он медленно выдохнул и схватил футболку, недовольно заворчал, направляясь к кровати. Завалившись в постель, он сжал обеими руками футболку и зарылся в мягкую ткань носом. Запах хвои был куда слабее, чем исходивший от Дерека, и был смешан с чем-то ещё, но всё равно успокаивал. 

«Какой же это пиздец, — подумал Стайлз, глубже зарываясь носом в футболку. — Черт подери, неужели я так и буду сходить с ума? И Лидия достанется какому-то там придурку?..» 

Размышления его оборвались, и он уснул. 

Утром к аромату хвои, исходившему от футболки, примешался более ощутимый запах, окутывающий лес, который Стайлз успел оббегать — запах опавшей листвы. 

«И откуда он взялся?» — удивился Стайлз, откидывая футболку на кресло. Немного подумав, он уткнулся носом в подушку и глубоко вдохнул. Стайлз тут же отстранился и резко выдохнул, понимая, что запах листвы принадлежит ему. 

И тут его осенило. От Лидии пахло не только ею, но и другим человеком.


	11. Chapter 11

Днём Стайлз напрягся изо всех сил, принюхиваясь к Мартин, и к последнему уроку понял, что гадкий запах получился при смешении сладкого аромата её духов и другого — терпкого, резкого, сильного, какого он раньше не ощущал. 

Но были и хорошие новости — Стайлз наконец смог поболтать со Скоттом, который теперь без устали говорил о Кире. Правда, хватило выдержки Стайлза всего на половину перемены, но даже это его безумно радовало. Единственное, что теперь действительно напрягало — к концу дня Стайлз выдыхался до такой степени, что спал на ходу, из-за чего приходилось отменять тренировку с Дереком. Однако вся сонливость проходила в момент, стоило только лечь спать. 

— Что ж это за издевательство такое? — возмутился Стайлз в голос, радуясь, что папа на ночном дежурстве. — Зверюга, ты полдня меня изводила, а теперь не даёшь спать. Где же у тебя совесть, черт подери? 

В голове раздалось рычание, заглушившее все мысли, и по телу пронеслась толпа мурашек. Стайлз напрягся и почувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется с места и рванет за пределы дома. 

— Нет-нет-нет, мы сегодня дома! — Стайлз извернулся и накрыл голову подушкой. — Сама виновата! Вот теперь будь паинькой, дай мне выспаться! 

Однако тело его никак не расслаблялось, а напряжение, сковавшее мышцы, заняло мысли, заставляя замереть в ожидании чего-то скверного. Даже холодный воздух с улицы не расслаблял, а лишь сильнее натягивал нервы, будто подготавливая их к грандиозному концерту. Стайлза сложившаяся ситуация бесила до крайности, но что-либо поделать с собой он не мог. Сжав в ладонях края подушки, он пошевелил пальцами ноги и замер. 

Стайлз лежал и лежал, ожидая, когда неведомое «что-то» наконец произойдёт, но вокруг по-прежнему было тихо. Плюнув на чертово чутье, которое капитально облажалось, он глубоко выдохнул, завозился и попытался расслабиться. Немного полежав, он понял, что просто так ему точно не уснуть, и решил посчитать овец. Затея успехом не увенчалась — на втором десятке овцы вдруг стали черными, а потом и вовсе прикинулись волками, рычащими каждый раз, когда Стайлз пытался вслух произнести их порядковый номер. 

Стайлз зарычал и стянул с головы подушку, подтянул колени к груди и уставился на стену. Вытянул одну ногу, пошевелил на ней пальцами, постучал пяткой по матрацу. Постучал ещё раз, пошарил ступней по простыне и неожиданно потерял опору под пяткой — ступня свесилась с края кровати. Стало холодно. 

— Чтоб тебя через третье колено… — пробурчал Стайлз, рукой пытаясь найти одеяло, которое обычно лежало у стены. 

Рядом что-то прошуршало, заставив его замереть, но не успел он открыть глаз, как его схватили за лодыжку, которая болталась в воздухе, и резким движением сдернули с постели. Холодный воздух обжег ему кожу, а в следующую секунду на его плече оказалась чужая рука, в то время как другая подхватила под живот, но обе тут же исчезли, руки что-то оцарапало, и Стайлз с ужасом увидел, что он летит с высоты второго этажа и близок к тому, чтобы расквасить себе нос. 

Он пролетел не так много, как ему казалось, и в последний момент успел кое-как сгруппироваться, кубарем прокатившись по земле и траве. Стайлз замер, лежа на боку и мечтая надрать зад ублюдку, из-за которого он едва не схватил сердечный приступ и не переломал все кости. Себе. А вот за скелет придурка он ничего говорить не будет, пока не отгрызет ему руку. 

«Стоп, — одернул себя Стайлз и попытался пошевелить рукой, на которой лежал. — Какой «отгрызу»? Зверюга, давай не будем делать кого-то там калекой?» 

В миллиметре от щеки Стайлза пролетела стрела, воткнувшись в землю. Стреляли явно из его спальни. 

Стайлз ощерился и почувствовал, как по телу пронесся жар обращения. Глянув в окно своей комнаты, он увидел лишь силуэт высокого человека, натягивающего струну лука, прицеливаясь. 

«Черт!» — подумал Стайлз и рванул в сторону, уклоняясь от стрелы. 

Мир вдруг померк, потеряв даже слабые очертания окружающих объектов. Стайлз оказался в непроглядной тьме. Крутанувшись на носках, он выдохнул с немалым облегчением. Он не потерял зрение по неизвестной причине, а отрубился. Ненадолго, как он надеялся. 

Лиса сидела перед ним, не отводя взгляда и навострив уши. Было похоже, словно она ждала команды. 

— Ты же не подставишь меня под стрелу? — спросил Стайлз. 

Лиса фыркнула и помотала головой, глянула на него исподлобья. 

— Поможешь выбраться? 

Лиса, гордо задрав нос, оскалилась, заставив Стайлза хмыкнуть. 

— Ладно, рули. 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, слушая задорное рычание лисы, и глубоко вдохнул. Когда же он открыл глаза, то едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться. Он стоял перед дверью в лофт Дерека и уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Стайлз поморщился и прикрыл глаза, силясь вспомнить, как он сюда попал, но в воспоминаниях на эту тему было пусто. Он одернул руку, сделал шаг назад и, вскрикнув, упал на спину — ступню обожгло, и показалось, будто в неё вонзили нож. 

Пока Стайлз приходил в себя и пытался понять, что произошло, тишина сменилась быстрыми шагами в лофте, а после дверь отворилась, и все шансы тихонько смыться вылетели в трубу, оставив его перед взволнованным Дереком. Теперь Стайлз мог не только видеть волнение на лице Хейла, но и ощущать его запах, едва ощутимо смешавшийся с хвоей и разлившийся в воздухе. Всего на несколько секунд Стайлз услышал быстрый стук сердца Хейла. 

— И чего тебе не спится в своей постели? — спросил Дерек, шумно вдохнул и нахмурился. 

— С некоторых пор там стало тесновато, — буркнул Стайлз и сел. 

Дерек протянул ему руку. Стайлз пристально посмотрел на широкую ладонь, на загорелое лицо, снова на ладонь. Глубоко вдохнув, он ухватился на руку и стал медленно подниматься. 

— Осторожнее, не опирайся на левую ногу, — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз кое-как встал, стараясь левой ступней даже не касаться пола — боль не исчезла, а лишь ослабла. Стопа от самой пятки до подушечки у большого пальца пульсировала и горела. 

— Хорошо, — негромко проговорил Дерек. 

Он шагнул ближе к Стайлзу, закидывая его руку себе на плечо. Одной рукой перехватив поперек спины, Дерек наклонился, попытавшись другой рукой ухватить Стайлза под колени, но тот воспротивился и стукнул Хейла по руке. 

— Я сам! — твердо сказал он. 

Дерек стиснул зубы, выпрямился и медленно потянул Стайлза за собой в квартиру. 

Пока они шли к большому креслу, куда Стайлз был немилосердно сброшен, он буквально кожей чувствовал желание Дерека одним пинком доставить его до пункта назначения. Но Хейл стойко держался, хоть Стайлзу и казалось, что теперь там, где была сильная рука, будет знатный синяк. Стоило Стайлзу плюхнуться в кожаное кресло, как Дерек тут же задрал его левую ногу, заставив его взвыть от боли. 

— Ты что творишь?! — рыкнул Стайлз, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу скулеж. 

Дерек осторожно поменял расположение руки, ухватив его ногу за лодыжку, и пробурчал извинения. Спустя некоторое время он вновь коснулся стопы Стайлза, и тот уже не смог сдержаться и заскулил, дернув ногой. Дерек нахмурился ещё сильнее и осторожно опустил его ногу на пол. 

— Сиди здесь и ничего не трогай, — распорядился Дерек. — Я сейчас. 

Он поспешил на второй этаж, а Стайлз мысленно пожелал ему споткнуться и расшибить себе лоб. 

— Командир нашелся, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

Осмотрев себя и в особенности ноги на наличие ран, он вздохнул с облегчением — кроме левой ступни больше ничего не пострадало. Даже руки, которые он ощутимо поцарапал, когда его выкинули из окна, не выглядели так, будто были повреждены. Изловчившись, Стайлз попытался посмотреть, что же случилось с его ногой, схватился пальцами за лодыжку и попытался повернуть ступню так, чтобы было видно стопу, и тут же замычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва сдержав скулеж. Единственное, что он смог разглядеть — кровь, видневшуюся между пальцами. 

Дерек вернулся быстрее, чем Стайлз успел оклематься от вспышки боли, и бросил на пол у его ног две тряпки; следом упали антисептик, вата и пинцет. 

— Что такого в моей ноге, что ты притащил пинцет? — удивился Стайлз. 

— Ерунда. Сейчас вытащим. 

Дерек протянул руку к ноге Стайлза, но тот быстро её отдернул. 

— За ерундой пинцетом в рану не лезут, — сказал Стайлз. — Что там? 

— Стайлз, — вздохнул Дерек, прикрывая глаза, — ты шел сюда босиком, думаю, вполне логично, что ты мог обо что-то порезаться и занести в рану мусор. Сейчас ты все увидишь. Дай сюда ногу. 

Стайлз с некоторой опаской протянул Хейлу ногу, напряженно наблюдая за тем, как тот взглянул на его стопу, перетащил одну тряпку точно под ногу и взялся за бутылку антисептика. 

— Эй, — переполошился Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек откручивает крышку и направляет горлышко бутылки ему на ступню, — а как же вата-а-а-а-а! 

Он дернул ногой, едва не стукнув Дерека в лоб, и взвыл от боли. На глаза ему навернулись слезы, пальцы сжались на подлокотниках кресла, и когти вспороли гладкую кожу. Казалось, боль стала ещё невыносимее, от неё судорогой сводило не только ногу, но и тело. Стайлз зажмурился и попытался выровнять дыхание, но тут его израненной ступни коснулся холодный пинцет. 

— Дерек, может, не надо? Пожалуйста, Дерек, не трогай, оно само пройдет. Как-нибудь, — затараторил Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, не надо пинцета, я этого не перенесу, пожалуй… 

Его бормотание оборвалось криком. 

Стайлз стукнул по полу пяткой другой ноги, а потом ударил Дерека, но тот не останавливался. Он упорно подцеплял, вытаскивал и бросал мусор на тряпку, снова подцеплял и вытаскивал, подцеплял и вытаскивал… Стайлз пытался сдержаться, понимая, что рану прочистить надо, но стоило только Дереку вновь приступить к делу, как все доводы рассудка затмевала страшная боль, из-за которой сдерживать крик становилось невозможно, как и льющиеся из глаз слезы. 

Окончательно этот ад, как его окрестил бы Стайлз, будь он в состоянии связно мыслить, подошёл к концу после того, как Дерек в последний раз полил его ступню антисептиком. Стайлз к тому моменту уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя и всхлипывал, сдерживая вой. Боль стала значительно тише, но стопа горела огнём и пульсировала так, что Стайлз невольно испугался. 

— Я умираю? — сдавленно пробормотал он. 

Дерек осторожно промокнул чем-то горящую кожу стопы и зашуршал тряпкой, видимо, убирая её. Он поднялся на ноги и вздохнул чуть свободнее. 

— Если бы, — бросил он. 

Стайлз рыкнул и, убрав от лица руку, посмотрел на Дерека. Сжав зубы, Стайлз вскочил на ноги и в мгновение усадил Хейла в кресло, уперся коленом ему в бедро, прижимая к сиденью, и схватил за грудки. 

— Ты считаешь это смешным? — прошипел он, заглядывая в зелёные глаза. — Я думал, что действительно копыта откину тут, а ты издеваешься. 

— Ты сам виноват. Не надо было отменять тренировки. Тогда и не лунатил бы, и чистить рану бы не пришлось. 

— Да не лунатил я! — взорвался Стайлз и прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. — То есть, я, конечно, был не совсем в своём уме... В смысле, я не знал, что приду именно к тебе, просто... — Стайлз осекся, вспоминая, как совсем недавно его выкинули из окна собственной спальни. 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек, вырывая его из размышлений. — Что случилось? 

— Да ничего особенного, — попытался беззаботно ответить Стайлз. — Просто посреди ночи ко мне в гости заявился охотник и сделал из меня движущуюся мишень. 

— Что? — опешил Дерек, но практически сразу вернул себе самообладание. — Ты его разглядел? 

— Да не особо, — отозвался Стайлз и повел носом, тут же отпустил футболку Дерека. — Темно ж было. 

«Только не опять», — подумал Стайлз, невольно принюхиваясь и чувствуя, как тело его напрягается все сильнее, а желание опутывает сознание пеленой похоти. Сердце застучало чуть быстрее, пальцы на руках самую малость задрожали. 

Дерек толкнул его в плечо, приводя в чувство. 

— Что? — потерянно спросил Стайлз, глядя на шею Хейла. 

— Я спросил, как ты ушел от охотника? — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз сильно зажмурился, посмотрел в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Дерека, но глаза то и дело бегали из стороны в сторону, взгляд возвращался к Хейлу. Сердце стучало в глотке и, казалось, дрожью отдавалось во всем теле. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже и стиснул зубы, опустил голову. 

— Стайлз? — тихо позвал Дерек. 

Стайлз заглянул ему в глаза и едва не выругался — в зрачках Хейла отражались его глаза, горящие красно-оранжевым. Он с трудом сглотнул и сжал руку в кулак. «Зверюга, не надо, — взмолился Стайлз. — Эта ночь и так была безумна, давай обойдемся без Дерека хотя бы в этот раз…» 

Дерек вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Только что ты выл от боли, причиненной мной, — сказал он. — А теперь ищешь убежища? Твой лис чокнутый. 

Стайлз рыкнул и втянул носом воздух, тут же закрыл его ладонями, перебивая запах хвои своим. 

— Лисам это позволено, а что насчет волков? 

Глаза Дерека всего на секунду блеснули синим огнем, и у Стайлза по телу прошла волна крупной дрожи. Он попросту потерял контроль над телом, будучи в состоянии лишь наблюдать за тем, как он сам забирается на Дерека, жадно втягивая в себя запах хвои, тычась носом в шею — туда, где пульсировала вена, где запах был особенно силен, и казалось, будто вот-вот ноздри наполнятся зелеными иголками с дерева. Стайлз зарылся лицом в горячую и чуть влажную шею, собирая губами соль от пота. 

— Стайлз, попытайся успокоиться, — негромко сказал Дерек, напрягшись всем телом, но не пытаясь остановить Стайлза. 

Тот же будто не услышал его, отстранился и слизнул с губ соль, тяжело сглотнул. Запаха ему становилось мало, а вкус оказался слишком хорош. Стайлз причмокнул и едва не простонал. Щеки его горели огнем, и он жмурился, пытаясь отстраниться от окружающего мира, вернуть себе контроль над телом и убраться с колен Дерека. Но его попытки оказывались тщетными, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда проходился языком от основания накачанной шеи до подбородка и задыхался от накатившего возбуждения. 

— Черт! — рыкнул Дерек и оттолкнул Стайлза. Тот вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла, изо всех сил пытаясь достучаться до лисы. — Что ты, черт возьми, творишь? 

Стайлза снова окатило возбуждением, и он всхлипнул, поджал губы. 

— Стайлз? — уже спокойнее позвал Дерек. 

Стайлз задрожал и сжал коленями его бедра, почувствовал, как стыд и смущение, жгущие щеки, стали захватывать новые территории. 

— Я не могу, — выдавил он из себя. — Я... я пытаюсь, правда, но у меня не получается контролировать это хотя бы чуть-чуть. Вся эта херня меня уже достала, ясно? И я не думаю, что у меня получится вытравить эту чертову привязку, а я хочу этого. И не хочу вот так каждый раз идти сюда и залезать на тебя, и облизывать, и, черт возьми… 

Стайлз сбился на неясное бормотание, оборвавшееся скулежом. Он все ещё жмурил глаза и чувствовал жар на лице и шее. Он весь дрожал и часто, неглубоко дышал, наполняя лёгкие дурманом. Стайлз двинул бедрами и едва не завыл, низко опустив голову. 

Дерек ухватился пальцами за его подбородок и приподнял голову так, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. 

— Я ведь говорил, что будет тяжело? 

Стайлз резко кивнул и всхлипнул, проклиная лису. 

— Дерек, пожалуйста, — надломленно проговорил он. — Пожалуйста... 

Рука переместилась с подбородка на затылок и притянула ближе, нос его коснулся горячей, солоноватой кожи. Стайлз уперся руками в плечи, отчаянно пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, заставившее лису довольно рыкнуть. 

— Что ты… — задыхаясь, пробормотал Стайлз, — делаешь? Дерек, это не помогает... 

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Дерек, откидывая голову назад, не давая отстраниться. — И расслабься. 

Стайлз заскулил, толкаясь бедрами, и попытался извернуться из-под тяжелой руки, удерживающей его на месте. 

— Господи, да не дергайся! — рыкнул Дерек и второй рукой зарылся в волосы на затылке Стайлза, отчего тот всхлипнул и замер. — Вот так. 

Он поворошил волосы, перебирая пальцами, и жестко провел подушечками по коже головы до уха и обратно. Стайлз уперся рукой в спинку кресла и рвано вдохнул. 

— Что теперь? — чуть свободнее выдохнул Стайлз. 

— Дыши свободнее и глубже. 

— А если?.. 

— Дыши, Стайлз. 

Стайлз сжал руки в кулаки и буквально застыл, услышав и даже почувствовав рычание Дерека рукой, когти которой впились в плоть. Обоняние защекотал запах крови, и Стайлз приготовился к тому, что его сейчас порвут на лоскуты. Однако Дерек лишь чуть сильнее сжал ладонь на его затылке и медленно выдохнул. 

— Как охотник проник в твой дом? — спросил он. 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и немного расслабился. 

— Не знаю. Я услышал его, когда было слишком поздно. 

— Крепко же ты спишь… 

— Я не спал, — буркнул Стайлз. — Просто… Да не важно. 

— В следующий раз не будешь заниматься тем, чем занимался, когда к тебе может заявиться кто угодно, — сказал Дерек. 

— Например, ты? 

Дерек стукнул Стайлза по макушке, отчего тот зарычал и приоткрыл глаза. 

— Успокоился? — спросил Дерек. 

— Более-менее. 

— Тогда слезай с меня. 

— Будешь меня бить? — напрягся Стайлз. 

— Не в этот раз. Надо позвонить Ардженту, узнать, не знает ли он что-нибудь о твоем ночном госте. Слезай, ты не пушинка! 

Стайлз скатился с Дерека и переступил с ноги на ногу, удивленно отмечая, что левая стопа совсем не беспокоит. Взглянув на тряпку, на которую Дерек бросал мусор из его раны, Стайлз ошарашенно уставился на осколки стекла и мелкие камни. 

— И вот из-за этой хрени была такая боль? — пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Было бы проще, если бы у тебя болевой порог был повыше, — сказал Дерек и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ну да, — согласился Стайлз. 

— Жди здесь, — бросил Дерек и шагнул мимо него, направляясь к лестнице. 

Стайлз зевнул и поперхнулся. Воздух был пропитан терпким, резким запахом. Он застыл, вспоминая, что уже где-то слышал такой, и принюхался. Оказалось, запах принадлежал ему. Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на кресло, глотнул воздуха и замер. Запах остался на Дереке. Стайлз смутился, медленно выдохнул и вдохнул. Снова выдохнул и принюхался. Не сходилось. Если бы запах просто остался на одежде Дерека, то ослабевал бы, а не усиливался, как это было сейчас. 

Стайлз повернулся лицом к лестнице, по которой совсем недавно поднялся Хейл, и в удивлении приоткрыл рот. Со второго этажа доносился звук шагов, и Стайлз под этот стук понимал, что довольно-таки быстро сходит с ума. Потому что в трезвом состоянии он бы никогда не додумался бы до того, что теперь крутилось у него в мозгах, заставляя стыдливо краснеть и мысленно креститься, ругая лису. 

Но для упреков уже было поздно. 

Резкий, терпкий запах, опутывающий Стайлза и исходящий от Дерека, был возбуждением.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз попытался выровнять дыхание и оглянулся, обернувшись вокруг своей оси в поисках места, куда можно было бы спрятаться от Дерека. Тот сейчас ходил из стороны в сторону на втором этаже, разговаривая по телефону. Запах возбуждения, хоть и становился слабее, но все равно присутствовал. 

— Нет, он сейчас у меня, — донеслось до Стайлза. 

«Что же делать?» — подумал Стайлз. 

Он рухнул на кресло, с которого совсем недавно слез, и, оглядев его, с трудом сглотнул. Обивка на подлокотниках и на спинке была вспорота так, что в прорезях был виден поролон. Стайлз посмотрел на свои руки, прикипев взглядом к ногтям, которые теперь снова были человеческими. На правой руке ногти и кончики пальцев были в засохшей крови. На Стайлза нахлынули воспоминания тех времен, когда ногицунэ занимал его тело и сводил его с ума. 

Сердце застучало у него в ушах, руки мелко задрожали. 

Стайлз подтянул колено к груди и, обхватив его руками, закрыл глаза, склоняя голову. 

Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги, и он вздрогнул, зажмурился, прижался лбом к плечу. «Боже, — подумал он. — Что сейчас будет-то... Что мне делать? Что же делать? Скрыться бы сейчас, чтоб никто не видел, никто не слышал...» 

Дерек приближался. С каждым его шагом Стайлз напрягался все сильнее, поджимал пальцы на ногах, сжимал ладони в кулаки и едва не задерживал дыхание. В груди у него бухало сердце и, кажется, совсем рядом, там же, в грудной клетке, под ребрами пульсировал комок жара, огня, искры которого, будто осколки, разлетались по его телу, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее. 

Хейл прошёл мимо кресла. Сделав ещё с десяток шагов, он вдруг подал голос: 

— Стайлз? 

Стайлз зажмурился и замер, приготовившись к серьезному разговору. Однако вместо этого Дерек снова позвал его. Но теперь настойчивее. Не дождавшись ответа, он тяжело вздохнул и быстро пошёл в обратную сторону. Вскоре тишина сменилась гудками в телефонной трубке. Слух резанул голос Арджента, искаженный сотовой связью: 

— Да? 

— Он исчез, — сказал Дерек, направляясь к лестнице. — Надеюсь, я найду его раньше охотников. 

— Будь на связи. Я позвоню, как только что-то узнаю. 

Стайлз отнял голову от плеча и недоуменно посмотрел на Дерека, спешно поднимавшегося по лестнице. 

— Что за шутки? — пробормотал Стайлз. Спустя время он, завидев Дерека, спускающегося по ступенькам, продолжил: — Куда я, по-твоему, пропал? И как? 

Хейл, сменивший домашние штаны на джинсы, а майку — на футболку, не обращая внимания на слова Стайлза, припустил к выходу из лофта. У самой двери он обернулся, бегло осмотрел помещение, обулся, распахнул дверь и покинул квартиру, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Стайлз изумленно уставился на неё и стукнул пяткой об пол. Осторожно поднявшись на ноги, он медленно стал подбираться к выходу. Но попытка побега оказалась провальной — дверь была заперта. Стайлз для верности подергал ручку изо всех сил, но ничего не вышло. От досады он пнул дверь и взвыл, тут же поджимая пострадавшую ногу. 

Прихрамывая, Стайлз стал бродить по квартире в поисках способа выбраться, но все окна оказались надёжно закрыты и ему не поддались. Стайлз запоздало подумал, что, даже если бы окна были открыты, спуститься вниз без травм было бы проблематично, если и вовсе не попадало в разряд фантастики. По крайней мере своими силами проделать это было едва ли осуществимо, а просить о помощи лису не хотелось совсем. 

Плюнув на попытки сбежать, Стайлз принялся искать телефон, но оказалось, что у Дерека был только сотовый, который тот унес с собой. Тогда Стайлз выпил воды на кухне и, глядя на свою ногу, между пальцами которой все ещё виднелась кровь, подумал, что раз он остается тут на неопределенное время, то стоит смыть напоминание об этом сумасшедшем приключении и устроиться на диване — бессонная ночь давала о себе знать и подкидывала мысли о сне. 

Выполнив план, Стайлз прилег на диванчике на первом этаже и, отвернувшись лицом к спинке, подтянул колени к груди, положил под голову руку и прикрыл глаза, сдаваясь сонливости. 

 

Впервые за долгое время ему ничего не снилось. Стайлз уснул настолько крепко, что ему показалось, что он не спал вовсе, а просто на секунду прикрыл глаза. Однако же проснулся он не просто так, а от сильной тряски и лёгкой боли в плече. Распахнув глаза, он попытался вспомнить, где он находится, и, зашипев сквозь зубы, крепко зажмурился — луч солнца попытался его ослепить. Тряска наконец прекратилась, сменившись вздохом облегчения совсем рядом. Стайлз осторожно повернул голову в ту сторону и приоткрыл глаза. Впрочем, спустя мгновение, увидев свой «будильник», он сомкнул веки и вознамерился прикинуться свеженьким трупом. 

— Стайлз, не притворяйся, — рыкнул Дерек. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь. 

Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и с трудом сглотнул — над ним тенью нависал Дерек. 

— И как же ты сюда попал? — спросил Дерек. — Где ты был ночью? 

— Тут, — просипел Стайлз. 

— Где «тут»? 

— Тут, на диване. После того, как ты убежал… — Стайлз прикусил язык и открыл второй глаз. 

— Я убежал? — прорычал Дерек. Он схватил Стайлз за шею пониже затылка и притянул ближе. Стайлз уперся рукой ему в грудь, глубоко и часто дыша. — Это ты убежал! Куда ты смылся, пока я с Арджентом говорил? 

— Да никуда я не убегал, я тут все время был! — запротестовал Стайлз. 

— Где?! Почему молчал? 

— Да в кресле я сидел, а ты, слепошара, не заметил меня! 

— В каком кресле? — чуть спокойнее спросил Дерек. 

— В том кресле! Кожаном. 

Дерек из разъяренного сделался удивленным. Брови его приподнялись, глаза округлились. 

— Это что, шутка? — спросил он. 

— Нет. 

Дерек отпустил шею Стайлза и, подвинув его ноги, присел на диван. На Хейле ещё была кожаная куртка, а сам он выглядел потрепанно. Только сейчас Стайлз увидел, как светло в комнате — солнце уже давно встало. Выругавшись, он извернулся и попытался встать на ноги, но Дерек тут же усадил его обратно. 

— Я опоздал в школу! — воспротивился Стайлз. — Папа уже потерял меня! 

— Все потеряли, — сказал Дерек. — И ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не скажешь, что было, когда я ушёл тебя искать. 

— Я спать лег. Ничего особенного. Пусти! 

Дерек зарычал и, вцепившись в плечо Стайлза, прижал его к дивану. 

— Как я мог уйти, не заметив тебя? — спросил Дерек. 

— Не знаю. Ослеп, может? 

— Я проходил мимо кресла, и я не услышал даже твоего сердцебиения. Я вообще не услышал твоего присутствия в квартире. — Дерек прищурился. — Как ты так скрылся от меня? 

— Загадал желание и задул свечки на торте, блин! 

— Стайлз! 

— Черт, да не вру я! — вскричал Стайлз, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки. 

— И это все правда? — спросил Дерек. 

— Да! 

Дерек отпустил Стайлза, и тот скатился с дивана, упав спиной на пол. Ноги его так и остались на сидении дивана. Дерек расстегнул куртку и вздохнул. 

— Что ты сделал, раз я не смог тебя увидеть? — спросил Дерек. 

— Не знаю, — проворчал Стайлз. — Просто… Захотел. 

Дерек задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку и скинул ноги Стайлза на пол. Тот айкнул и осторожно сел по-турецки, размял спину и поднялся на ноги. 

— Можешь не торопиться, — сказал Дерек. — Уже час дня. 

— Сколько? — опешил Стайлз. — Я так долго спал? 

Дерек кивнул и встал с дивана. Глянув на Стайлза, он вздохнул. 

— Сейчас я отвезу тебя к Дитону, — сказал Дерек, снимая куртку. — И даже не думай упираться, иначе поедешь в багажнике. 

— Похищение человека все ещё незаконно. 

— Из собственной квартиры? — скептически приподнял брови Дерек. Он бросил куртку Стайлзу. — Надевай и поехали. 

— А как же обувь? — спросил Стайлз, сжав в руке кожанку. 

— Теперь тебе не придётся идти по лесу, так что можешь обойтись. Только смотри под ноги. 

Дерек стал подталкивать Стайлза к выходу из квартиры, и тот, не желая подчиняться, выпалил: 

— У меня зубы не чищены. 

— Думаю, Дитон поймёт, когда узнает, как сложились обстоятельства. 

— И все же, — вновь попытался Стайлз, но был прерван. 

— Заткнись и шагай. 

Стайлз недовольно вздохнул и набросил на плечи куртку, медленно шагая вперёд. 

 

Дитон в какой-то мере обрадовался им, а Стайлз невольно вдохнул свободнее, не застав в клинике Скотта. 

— Значит, ты его не заметил? — спросил Дитон у Дерека после того, как внимательно выслушал сокращенную историю приключений Стайлза. Момент с внезапно нахлынувшими чувствами был опущен по договоренности. 

— И не услышал, — отозвался Дерек. — Он как будто в воздухе растворился. 

— И он бы посмеялся, если бы не оказался привидением, — прибавил Стайлз, пытаясь сесть на столе для осмотров поудобнее. 

— Опиши мне все, что с тобой происходило до того, как ты стал невидимкой, — глянул на него Дитон. 

Стайлз почесал шею и, поморщившись, вкратце описал свои ощущения с того момента, как присел в кожаное кресло. 

— От чего ты хотел спрятаться и чего стыдился? — спросил Дитон, ухватившись за первые чувства, описанные Стайлзом. 

— Ну, — протянул Стайлз, лихорадочно пытаясь подобрать ответ, и затараторил: — Я не контролирую своего зверя, который привел меня не к кому-нибудь близкому, а к… — он махнул рукой, указывая на Дерека, — ну вы поняли. 

Дитон кивнул и посмотрел на Дерека, затем на Стайлза. 

— Мне нужно узнать кое-какую информацию, чтобы прояснить эту ситуацию, — сказал Дитон. — Такое же случилось впервые? 

— Ам… — Стайлза в неловкости почесал затылок, припоминая давний забег по лесу. — Был похожий случай. И тогда я тоже скрывался от Дерека. 

— Когда это случилось? 

— После полнолуния. Мы тогда были в лесу, и я прыгнул на дерево, чтобы Дерек меня не поймал, но он даже не посмотрел наверх, а побежал дальше и потом сказал, что ещё долго гонялся за мной по лесу, но меня-то там уже не было, ведь я сразу после того, как оторвался от него, ушел из леса. — Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, переводя дух. — Вот. 

— А ощущения в тот раз были такими же? — спросил Дитон. 

— Не помню. 

— Стайлз, — встрял в разговор Дерек. 

— Я не помню, — настойчивее сказал Стайлз, глядя на него. — Я просто… частично обратился и сбежал. Все. 

— А как ты понял, что обратился? — спросил Дитон. 

— Стало жарко. Я будто горел внутри. 

— Так происходит каждый раз? 

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. 

— А чем отличается это состояние от сегодняшнего? — спросил Дерек. 

— В этот раз жар был не по всему телу разом, — медленно начал Стайлз, подбирая слова. — У него был источник, а в остальных частях тела жар был слабее. При обращении источника нет. Все тело горит. 

— Видимо, это то, что тебя отличает от остальных кицунэ, — сказал Дитон. — Мне нужно разузнать кое-какую информацию, чтобы сказать наверняка, но уже сейчас понятно, что это не случайность. Возможно, на эту твою часть оборотничества повлияло твое достижение. 

— Какое? — растерялся Стайлз. 

— Регенерация, — улыбнулся Дитон. — Возможно, тебе придется учиться контролировать свою невидимость так же, как слух и обоняние. 

Стайлз посмотрел на левую стопу и пошевелил пальцами, медленно выдохнул. 

— Мне нужно кое-что узнать, чтобы быть уверенным наверняка, — сказал Дитон. — А сейчас я позвоню твоему отцу, а Дерек отвезет тебя домой. 

— И что вы ему скажете? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Правду, — ответил Дитон. — Всю правду, которую вы рассказали мне. Когда раздобуду информацию, тут же сообщу. 

— Хорошо. — Стайлз спрыгнул со стола и пошёл к двери, где стоял Дерек. — Спасибо. 

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Дитон. 

Дерек вышел из кабинета, и Стайлз шагнул следом, принимая из его рук куртку. 

 

К возвращению домой Стайлз подумал о многом и успел знатно переволноваться. 

— Я поговорю с шерифом, — сказал Дерек. 

— А? — встрепенулся Стайлз. — Что именно ты ему скажешь? Дитон наверняка уже рассказал, что я прилунатил к тебе, и он не задавал вопросов, а папа будет. 

— Скажу, что твой лис искал у меня защиты от охотников. 

— А почему именно у тебя? 

— Потому что инстинкты подсказали тебе, что я — лучший вариант. 

— Почему не Скотт? 

— Потому что его укус чуть не убил тебя. 

Стайлз замер. Внутри него все похолодело, а в голове будто бы что-то щелкнуло. 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек. 

Стайлз крепко зажмурился и потер лицо ладонями, приходя в себя. 

— Что? 

— Расслабься, — сказал Дерек. — Я не расскажу о твоей привязанности к запаху. 

Стайлз вздохнул чуть свободнее и неловко почесал затылок. 

— А вообще, мы уже приехали, так что выбирайся, — холодно сказал Дерек. 

— Подожди. — Стайлз схватил его за плечо. — Об охотниках что-нибудь известно? 

— Нет. Ещё вопросы? 

— Когда ты ринулся из квартиры, ты пошел искать охотников или меня? И если меня, то это было только твое решение или зверя? 

Дерек нахмурился и, не глядя на Стайлза, ответил: 

— Решение принимал я. И волк бы меня потом сожрал, если бы я ринулся за охотником, а не за тобой. 

— Значит, ты пошел на поводу у волка? 

— И об этом не жалею. 

Дерек стряхнул руку Стайлза и вылез из машины, оставив его в смешанных чувствах.


	13. Chapter 13

Папа, в отличие от Дитона, был куда красноречивее и громче, пытаясь узнать у Стайлза, все ли с ним в порядке и где он был ночью. После коротких объяснений, большую часть из которых давал Дерек, отец стал чуть менее взволнованным и чуточку более настороженным. 

— А почему Стайлз после всего случившегося пришёл именно к тебе? — спросил шериф у Дерека. 

Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы хмыкнуть и сказать Хейлу: «А я тебе говорил». Видимо, учуяв его настроение, Дерек наградил его тяжёлым взглядом и как бы нехотя выдал уже спланированную версию. 

После объяснений последовали рассуждения о том, что за сумасшедший влез в спальню сына шерифа, да ещё и с оружием. 

— Возможно, он думает, что Стайлз всё ещё опасен, — предположил Дерек. — Тогда понятно, почему его не остановило то, что вы — шериф. Он может быть проездом, а тогда ему действительно плевать на вашу должность. 

— Но если он до сих пор считает меня опасным, то придёт снова, — вставил слово Стайлз. — И будет вести охоту, пока не достанет мою голову. 

— Значит, пока все не уладится, ты побудешь дома, — сказал папа. — Сомневаюсь, что мои ребята смогут помочь в то время, когда я на работе... 

— Я за ним присмотрю, — оборвал его Дерек. — Охотник всего один, если что, я справлюсь. 

— Спасибо, Дерек, — сказал отец. — Но ты же не можешь тут находиться круглые сутки. 

— Можно научить меня самообороне, и все проблемы перестанут быть такими уж проблемами, — предложил Стайлз. 

Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел и покачал головой. 

— На это нужно время, которого у нас нет. 

— Я быстро учусь, — возразил Стайлз. 

— У охотников больше опыта и оружия. 

— Надеюсь, оно нелегальное, — вставил слово папа. 

— Да какая разница-то? — спросил Стайлз. — Если они снова придут, я ничего не смогу сделать. 

— А я на что? — спросил папа. — Одного тебя по ночам я оставлять не буду, пока это не закончится. 

— Пап, не в обиду, но они могут оказаться хитрее. Или сильнее. И никто еще не отменяет численное превосходство. Кто знает, сколько их на самом деле? Я должен научиться защищаться. В конце концов, они ведь за мной придут, а не за тобой, так что нужно показать им все гостеприимство, на которое я способен. И ты, — Стайлз перевел взгляд на Дерека, — мне поможешь. 

— У нас нет на это времени, — вздохнул Дерек. — Хотя… 

— Хотя? — переспросил Стайлз. — Значит, шанс есть? 

— Небольшой. Но это все, что у нас есть. Тем более, лишним это никогда не будет. 

— Отлично! — хлопнул в ладони Стайлз. — Сегодня же и начнем. 

— Не так быстро, — осадил его папа. — Ты полночи и полдня где-то пропадал. Сначала приведи себя в порядок. 

Будто соглашаясь с ним, в животе Стайлза заурчало. 

— Кхм, ладно, пойду сначала зубы почищу, а то во рту ужас творится, как я мог забыть? — пробормотал Стайлз и поспешил покинуть кухню. 

 

Умывшись и переодевшись, Стайлз вернулся на кухню, где по-прежнему сидел Дерек. Отца же в комнате не было. 

— Ему позвонили из участка, — сказал Дерек, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты говорил серьезно насчет тренировок? 

— Более чем, — отозвался Стайлз, заглядывая в холодильник. 

— Уже в который раз? 

Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека и закрыл холодильник, хлопнув дверцей. 

— У нас есть другой вариант? Нет, если есть, то я тебя внимательно слушаю. Давай, говори. 

Взгляд Дерека потяжелел, челюсти сжались. 

— Стайлз, каждый раз, когда мы пытались тренироваться, все срывалось. А обрывать все и начинать сначала снова и снова — не выход. Это идиотизм чистой воды и трата времени. 

— Теперь все иначе, — возразил Стайлз. 

— Что именно? Ты как был ребенком, так им и остался. 

— Так твой волк тот ещё педофил, а? 

Глаза Дерека вспыхнули синим. У Стайлза по коже промчались мурашки, сердце застучало сильнее прежнего. Казалось, оно вот-вот пробьет ребра в прямом смысле слова, разворотит грудную клетку и выскользнет наружу. Фокус стал резче. 

Стайлз до боли вцепился пальцами в край столешницы, силясь перебороть себя и отвести взгляд от полыхающих глаз Дерека. 

— Как ты с этим справляешься? — чуть хрипло спросил Стайлз и кашлянул, прочищая горло. 

Это будто бы вернуло Дерека в реальность. Он моргнул, зажмурился и, глубоко вдыхая, потер пальцами переносицу. 

— Вспоминаю твой запах, — сказал Дерек, — а потом напоминаю волку, что ты не в моем вкусе. 

Стайлз фыркнул и, крепко зажмурившись, потряс головой. Сердце его ускорилось. 

— И это помогает? 

— Да. 

Стайлз открыл глаза и глянул на Дерека. Тот отвернулся и теперь неотрывно смотрел в окно. Слух Стайлза, все ещё не вернувшийся в прежний, «человеческий» режим, уловил стук сердца Дерека, который медленно затихал, возвращался к обычному ритму. Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы упрекнуть Хейла, мол, врать не хорошо, тем более в сложившейся ситуации, но тут хлопнула входная дверь, и раздались приближающиеся шаги. Стайлз тут же засуетился, поспешил поставить чайник и достать из холодильника чего-нибудь пожевать. 

— Меня вызывают на работу, — едва переступив порог кухни, сказал папа. — Вы двое точно тут справитесь? 

— Точно, па, — отозвался Стайлз, копаясь в холодильнике. — А ты там заканчивай и возвращайся домой. Тебе поспать надо. 

— Как только, так сразу. 

Папа вышел из кухни, и Стайлз дождался, пока за ним захлопнется входная дверь, прежде чем вылезти из холодильника и обернуться к Дереку. 

— Так что, ты научишь меня? 

— Я уже согласился, — вздохнул Дерек. 

— Будем тренироваться в лесу? 

— Да. Так что давай быстрее. 

Стайлз достал из холодильника макароны с сыром, вытащил из сушилки тарелку и замер в нерешительности. 

— А ты есть не хочешь? — обернулся он к Дереку. 

Дерек, наконец, посмотрел на Стайлза, потом заглянул в кастрюлю и снова откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Ну давай. 

— Тогда помой руки, — сказал Стайлз, доставая вторую тарелку, и хмыкнул, заметив недовольное выражение лица Дерека. — Давай, Дерек, будь хорошим мальчиком. 

Глядя на лицо Дерека, невозможно было сказать, хотел он прибить Стайлза или хлопнуть себя по лбу, как бы подчеркивая всю абсурдность его слов, или закатить глаза, или всё сразу. Встав из-за стола, Дерек поджал губы и, подавшись к Стайлзу, бросил: 

— Как скажешь, мамочка. 

Стайлз впервые за утро действительно захотел проломить Дереку череп чем-нибудь тяжелым, а потом удивленно глянул на спину отвернувшегося гостя. 

— Это была шутка? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Тебе показалось. 

— Нет-нет-нет, это точно была она! 

— Ничего подобного. 

— Ты умеешь шутить! 

Дерек на это ничего не ответил, выключая воду. Стайлз бросил ему полотенце и не смог удержаться от улыбки, видя недовольное выражение лица Дерека. 

— Ешь и готовься к тренировке, — проворчал Дерек, снова усаживаясь за стол и не глядя на Стайлза. 

— А то загоняешь меня до смерти? — поддел Стайлз. 

— Возможно, — оскалился Дерек. 

Стайлз вздрогнул и отвернулся от него, опуская взгляд. 

 

После завтрака-обеда Стайлз помыл посуду и уже заикнулся о поездке в лес, как Дерек оборвал его: 

— У меня появилась идея получше. 

— Какая же? — заинтересовался Стайлз. 

— Ты ведь можешь не драться с охотниками, а прикинуться ветошью, а они и не заметят. 

— Что? — удивился Стайлз и тут же захлопнул рот. — Невидимость? 

— Да. Если научишься её контролировать, то бой будет выигран, даже не начавшись. 

— И как это натренировать? — спросил Стайлз. — И как мы вообще узнаем, что я невидим для всех, а не только для тебя? Я даже не знаю, сколько я могу пробыть в таком состоянии. Мы ничего не знаем об этой моей способности. 

— Мы и о коме твоей ничего не знали, — напомнил Дерек. — И о том, кем ты стал. А узнали мы потом обо всем на практике. Учить тебя сейчас самообороне с людьми, у которых полно опыта и оружия — это не просто геморрой, это бесполезно. Было бы полезным, если бы у нас в запасе был хотя бы месяц, а не сутки. 

— А если всё получится слишком хорошо, и я застряну в этом состоянии? Я не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь быть невидимкой. Вот это действительно стремно. 

— Испугался? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Нет, конечно. Просто это странно и мне не нравится, ясно? 

— Испугался, — припечатал Дерек. 

— Нет. 

Стайлз почти чувствовал, как его сердце его предает и сбивается с ритма. Дерек едва заметно улыбнулся. Он ничего не сказал, только пристально посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— Я не скажу этого вслух, — предупредил Стайлз. 

— Уже и не надо, — сказал Дерек и отвернулся. 

На кухне повисла тишина. 

— А если я реально застряну в этом состоянии невидимки? — негромко спросил Стайлз. 

— Мы найдем способ вернуть тебя в прежнее состояние. 

— И будет как с комой, — фыркнул Стайлз и прикусил язык. 

Дерек пристально на него посмотрел и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ты ведь что-то помнишь о том, что с тобой происходило в то время? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно сказал Дерек. 

— Да нет, ничего такого, — отозвался Стайлз, отводя взгляд. 

— Стайлз… 

— Ничего особенного я не видел, — оборвал Стайлз. — Тема закрыта. 

Дерек вздохнул. 

— Ладно, закрыта, так закрыта. Тогда приступим к тренировке? 

Стайлз помедлил с ответом, почесал шею. 

— Давай попробуем, — сказал он. — Но если я застряну в этом состоянии, я буду призраком ходить за тобой по пятам до конца твоих дней и портить тебе жизнь. 

— Почему именно за мной? 

— Потому что ты предложил этот вариант, — развел руками Стайлз. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дерек. — Не хочешь спрятаться от меня? 

— Сейчас? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Нет, завтра, когда за тобой придет охотник. 

— Слушай, у меня сейчас нет повода для того, чтобы прятаться от тебя, — вздохнул Стайлз. Дерек оскалился. — Это больше не пугает. 

— А драка? — спросил Дерек. 

— Тоже. 

— Рык? 

— Не-а. 

— Вой? 

— Нет. 

— Секс? 

— Что? — опешил Стайлз. Дерек сверкнул глазами. — А я не в твоем вкусе. 

— Ты нравишься моему волку, а это хуже, поверь. 

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал Стайлз. Он был почти уверен в себе и своих словах. Почти. До того, как Дерек ухмыльнулся, а черты его лица стали стремительно меняться. Сердце у Стайлза застучало где-то в глотке, по телу пронесся жар. 

«Так, лисья морда, — мысленно затараторил Стайлз, — помоги-ка мне скрыться от этого чудища заморского!» Однако его тело не было солидарно с мозгом, и ноги его сделали шаг назад, а в следующую секунду Стайлз едва не упал на пол. «Не так, зверюга! Не так! Чтоб он не видел меня!» 

На следующем шаге Стайлз все-таки грохнулся на пятую точку и огромными глазами уставился на Дерека, нависшего над ним. Глаза того забегали, ноздри затрепетали, и черты лица стали возвращаться в прежнее состояние. Стайлз для верности отполз, не отводя от Дерека взгляда, и, оказавшись на расстоянии в пару метров от него, поднялся на ноги. 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек, с некоторой опаской оглядывая пол. — Ты же уже встал? 

— Получилось, — пробормотал Стайлз и громче добавил: — Конечно! 

Но, видимо, Дерек его не услышал, продолжая оглядывать пол. Стайлз оглянулся вокруг, подошел к столу и отодвинул стул. Дерек тут же посмотрел в его сторону и выдохнул спокойнее. 

— А теперь проверим, сколько ты в таком состоянии продержишься, — сказал он и достал из джинсов телефон. 

Стайлз, понимая, что впереди у него черт-те сколько времени, направился в гостиную — посмотреть телик, пока не отрубилась его невидимость.


	14. Chapter 14

Невидимость Стайлза продержалась почти три часа. Потом Дерек отлучился на пять минут, чтобы попить воды, а Стайлз заснул прямо на диване. Когда он проснулся, то немало перетрухнул, не узнав места, в котором очутился. Он быстро оглядел себя, а потом вокруг и вздохнул с облегчением, сменившимся раздражением — он спал на диване, но не у себя дома, а в лофте Хейла. Уже было темно, а в квартире стояла тишина. 

Стайлз выпутался из пледа, которым был укрыт и в который успел знатно замотаться, и встал с дивана, напрягая слух. У него долго не получалось сконцентрироваться, и он прошелся по комнате, разминая ноги, прежде чему слышал чужое сердцебиение на втором этаже. 

Прежде чем осознать, что делает, Стайлз уже зашагал к лестнице, намереваясь устроить Дереку разнос. Он был действительно зол. Однако, поднявшись по ступенькам и дойдя до кровати, на которой, растянувшись на спине, спал Дерек, Стайлз как-то подрастерял свою уверенность. Он даже не знал, что именно он хочет сказать или сделать. Обвинить в похищении и напомнить, что отец его все равно найдет? Глупо и, скорее всего, неактуально. Папа наверняка в курсе. Тогда назревал вопрос, почему он отпустил Стайлза с Дереком? 

«Да они банально не спросили моего мнения!» — возмутился Стайлз и, склонившись на Дереком, замахнулся для удара. Его кулак почти достиг скулы Хейла, как вдруг тот дернулся, схватил Стайлза за запястье, дернул на себя и вверх, вытягивая его руку у себя над головой. Стайлз, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул на него, ударившись носом о твердое плечо. Дерек же будто и не заметил случившегося. Он лишь вздохнул поглубже и ослабил хватку на запястье Стайлза. 

— Дерек, — позвал Стайлз, отлепив свое лицо от чужого тела. 

—М-м? 

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — прошипел Стайлз. 

Дерек резко вдохнул, чуть склонил голову, потом ощупал его запястье, которое все еще держал в руке, и прохрипел: 

— Что произошло? 

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — возмутился Стайлз. — Какого черта я забыл в твоей квартире? 

— У меня вопрос получше. Какого хрена ты забыл в моей постели? 

— Я первый спросил, — прошипел Стайлз, вырывая руку из слабой хватки. 

— Мы решили, что так будет безопаснее, — сказал Дерек. — Но ты был на диване, прежде чем я уснул. Как ты оказался на мне? 

— На… что? Ай, ну тебя к черту! — Стайлз слез с Дерека и встал возле кровати. — Я вроде как пришел к тебе, чтоб поистерить, типа, опять ты людей воруешь, а ты, между прочим, сам меня на себя затащил, так что все претензии к тебе лично. 

Дерек потер лицо ладонями и сел. 

— Я уж думал, ты опять во сне ходишь. 

— В этот раз я пришел сам, — бросил Стайлз и направился к выходу. — И какая от тебя защита? Ты же спишь крепко, тебя хрен разбудишь… 

— Я сплю чутко, — оборвал его Дерек. 

— Ты не проснулся, когда схватил меня за руку, — возразил Стайлз, оборачиваясь. 

— Потому что волк не считает тебя угрозой. 

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на силуэт Дерека и почесал затылок. 

— Значит, если бы вместо меня пришел охотник?.. 

— Я бы уже проснулся. 

Стайлз кивнул, дошел до двери и только у неё снова обернулся. 

— Что будет, если я снова прилунатю к тебе, а ты не проснешься? — спросил он. 

— Мы это уже проходили, — бросил Дерек. — Ничего такого, что могло бы случиться наяву. 

Стайлз открыл рот, намереваясь спросить, что же могло случиться, но передумал, понимая, что ответ ему точно не понравится. 

— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, — пожелал Дерек. 

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Стайлз и покинул его спальню. 

 

Утром Стайлз всё же пошёл в школу, после того, как попытался с боем вырвать себе выходной — идти на уроки совершенно не хотелось — и проиграл после того, как Дерек, сверкнув клыками, прорычал, что тогда их ждёт очень весёлое времяпрепровождение. Глаза, блеснувшие синим, сильнее подогрели мысль Стайлза, что это «весёлое время» окажется для него не таким радужным, как ему бы хотелось. 

Поэтому ему пришлось, скрипя зубами, все же отправиться вместе с Дереком сначала домой, а потом в школу. На все возмущения Стайлза о том, что добраться он и сам сможет, Хейл резко бросал нечто вроде: «Так спокойнее», — и игнорировал все остальные вопросы и претензии. Когда же машина, наконец, остановилась на школьной парковке, Стайлз выбрался из машины и с наслаждением громко хлопнул дверью. Окно с его стороны тут же опустилось, и Дерек отчеканил: 

— Я заберу тебя после школы. 

— Ага, конечно, — бросил Стайлз и поспешил в школу, на ходу поправляя лямку рюкзака. 

И, к его удивлению и неудовольствию, Хейл действительно ждал его после уроков. 

— Ты теперь под домашним арестом у Дерека? — спросил Скотт, вышедший на парковку вместе со Стайлзом. 

— Думаешь, такой вариант возможен? — раздраженно пробормотал Стайлз. — Кажется, я забыл в шкафчике очень важную книгу. 

— Пойти с тобой? — улыбнулся Скотт. 

— Не, ты иди домой. Созвонимся, если что. 

Они попрощались, и Скотт ушёл к своему байку, а Стайлз неспешно направился обратно в школу. 

— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек, и Стайлз с трудом остался спокойным — его слух вновь обострения, и тихий оклик послышался громоподобным окриком, — даже не думай бежать. Охотники могут оказаться где угодно. 

Стайлз дернул плечом, продолжая идти. 

— Мог бы и не напоминать, — негромко сказал он. 

Стайлз для вида вернулся в здание, сделал несколько шагов по коридору и привалился плечом к стене, чтобы придумать что-нибудь, что спасло бы его из ситуации. Но идеальный план не спешил приходить ему в голову. Вздохнув, Стайлз поправил на плече лямку рюкзака и направился к выходу из школы. К его сожалению, Камаро все ещё стояла на своём месте и, видимо, никуда не собиралась уезжать без него. Стайлз потер глаза и не спеша пошёл к машине. Сокрушаться вслух о том, как его задолбала опека, он не решался и потому попросту молчал, глядя по сторонам. 

Вдруг его внутренности сковало напряжение, и он потер шею, буквально ощущая на себе чей-то взгляд. Стайлз ускорил шаг и второй рукой схватил лямку рюкзака, прижимая его к спине. 

— Дерек, — тихо сказал Стайлз, — мне кажется, или меня теперь преследуют? 

Слух его неприятно резанул звон и лёгкий скрип, сменившиеся взревевшим мотором Камаро. 

— Не кажется, — припечатал Дерек. 

Стайлз почти бегом добрался до машины и, едва не вырвав ненароком переднюю дверь, плюхнулся в пассажирское кресло, тут же захлопывая дверцу. Машина мягко тронулся с места, и Стайлз, бросив рюкзак в ноги, быстро пристегнул ремень безопасности. 

— Блеск! — обреченно простонал Стайлз, глядя на чёрную машину в зеркале заднего вида. — Они убьют нас обоих! 

Дерек промолчал, лишь увеличил скорость и чуть крепче ухватился за руль. 

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Стайлз, не намеренный просто так смиряться с плохим раскладом. 

— Помолчи, — бросил Дерек. 

— А ты не имеешь права скрывать от меня конечный пункт нашего славного путешествия. И вообще... 

— Стайлз, — обрывая торопливую речь, прорычал Дерек, — помолчи. 

Стайлз недовольно закусил губы и отвернулся от Хейла, переведя взгляд к лобовому стеклу. 

— Если отец меня сегодня не увидит, тебя ждет адовый пиздец, — обронил он. 

Дерек шумно вздохнул. 

Стайлз откинул голову на подголовник и попытался выровнять дыхание — он и так уже слишком хорошо слышал сердцебиение и дыхание Дерека. Рычание двигателя, скрип кожаной куртки, короткое и оглушительно-громкое шорканье по педалям, шуршание одежды, постукивание рюкзака об пол, раздражающе-звонкая песнь связки ключей у него в кармане, перекликающаяся с более приятным постукиванием ключа о брелок сигнализации, повиснувшими под замком зажигания, — окружающий Стайлза мир тщательно пытался свести его с ума, забравшись к нему в голову и превратив мозги в суп. По крайней мере, так он чувствовал. 

Он с силой зажмурился и сжал руки в кулаки, тщательно стараясь отстраниться от звуков. Но чем сильнее он старался, тем громче все бренчало, стучало, скрипело. 

— Переключись, — сказал Дерек, заставив Стайлза подпрыгнуть на своём месте. — Подумай о другом. О чем-то, не связанном с тем, что происходит сейчас. 

Стайлз моргнул, посмотрел на Хейла и, не думая, спросил: 

— Например? 

Дерек помолчал и открыл рот, намереваясь ответить, но не успел и слова сказать, как в машину, прямо позади Стайлза, что-то врезалось. Камаро развернуло и закрутило так, что Стайлза замутило. Бесконечную свистопляску прервал ещё один удар, теперь со стороны Дерека, и машина замерла. Стайлз ударился плечом о плечо Дерека, но не более — он удержался на месте благодаря ремню безопасности, чего нельзя было сказать о его обеде, перекочевавшем из желудка в глотку, приготовившись стать достоянием общественности. 

— Дерек, — просипел Стайлз, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, и расстегнул ремень безопасности. — Дерек, ты как? 

Ответа не последовало, и Стайлз, несколько раз тряхнув головой, повернулся к Хейлу. Тот, в отличие от Стайлза, не пристегнулся и теперь сидел в кресле без сознания — сердце его билось ровно, хоть в воздухе и повис запах крови. 

Быстро оглядевшись, Стайлз простонал от безысходности — они попали в аварию на окраине города, и теперь дверь со стороны водителя была заблокирована фонарным столбом, в который влетела машина. Размышления о том, что можно сделать, были прерваны звуком приближающихся шагов. 

Стайлз сглотнул и, выглянув в окно со своей стороны, увидел человека, шагающего к Камаро. Оставалось ему метров тридцать — сорок. Прикинув план побега, Стайлз принялся тормошить Дерека. Однако тот оказался в глубокой отключке и приходить в себя не собирался. 

— Чтоб тебя, — провыл Стайлз и замер. Человек, который наверняка устроил аварию, подходил все ближе, а возможность сбежать таяла на глазах. 

Стайлз совсем упустил из виду то, что ему следует контролировать дыхание, и сам не заметил, как стал задыхаться, будучи не в силах глубоко вдохнуть. В груди гулко застучало сердце, сбиваясь с прежнего ритма и подстраиваясь под новый, а рядом с ним вспыхнул жар, с каждой секундой становящийся все сильнее. От грудной клетки, будто точно от самого сердца, к рукам и ногам, и даже макушке пронеслись мурашки, в миг заставившие Стайлза вздрогнуть всем телом и рвано вдохнуть. Внутренности его облило жаром, мозг, казалось, был готов к тому, чтобы вскипеть и разломить изнутри череп, мышцы напряглись, и Стайлз почти услышал треск ломающихся костей всего тела вплоть до пальцев на ногах и руках. Окружающий мир ослепительно вспыхнул красно-оранжевым и мгновенно потерял краски, став беспросветно чёрным. 

— Нет, — прохрипел Стайлз и дернулся, почувствовав, как тело стало лёгким, а мягкое сиденье машины под задницей сменилось твердым полом. 

Вскочив на ноги, Стайлз огляделся и увидел совсем рядом уже знакомую огненную сферу, ставшую непомерно огромной — в три, если не четыре, раза больше, чем она была раньше. Лисы нигде не было видно. 

— Вот же ж шельма, — выдохнул Стайлз. Он встряхнулся, взъерошил волосы на голове и, примерившись к огненному шару, пробормотал: — Да будь я проклят... И ты, Хейл, тоже. 

Резко вдохнув и задержав дыхание, Стайлз чуть наклонился вперёд и рванул к сфере. В шаге от полыхающего жаром шара он крепко зажмурился и раскинул руки в разные стороны, в следующее мгновение сталкиваясь с пружинящей, мягкой стенкой. 

 

Обжигающее тепло под щекой и грудью сменилось прохладой и свежим воздухом, а под задницей снова оказалось мягкое кресло Камаро. Ничего не изменилось за то время, что он бездельничал, и это удручало Стайлза. В состоянии, близком к параличу, он не мог спасти от охотника ни себя, ни Дерека. 

Шаги неуклонно приближались. Чертов обостренный слух позволял услышать каждый шорох приближающегося человека. Стук мягкой подошвы об асфальт, шуршание одежды, щелчок застежки-кнопки. Особенно громкое, будто театральное, шорканье по дороге. Ша-аг. Ша-аг. Ша-а-аг... 

Стайлз закусил губу и тут же почувствовал на языке кровь. Солоноватая жидкость во рту сработала, словно крепкая оплеуха — Стайлз дернул рукой, что была ближе всего к Дереку, и, не задумываясь над своими действиями, схватил его ладонь, крепко сжав. 

— Действуй, — мысленно сказал Стайлз и, покачнувшись, завалился набок, уронил голову Дереку на плечо. 

Он ожидал, что вот-вот вырубится, но сознание лишь на секунду помутилось, а напряжение, скопившееся в теле, резко отпустило, оставив после себя легкость. Перед глазами все поплыло, и Стайлз неуклюже дернул ногой, пяткой упираюсь в пол у сиденья. Дверь с его стороны распахнулась, обдав прохладным ветерком и совсем немного отрезвляя. Стайлз с силой зажмурился и резко открыл глаза, повернувшись к двери, проморгался, сгоняя пелену, вставшую перед глазами, и попытался разглядеть охотника, но все, что он увидел — темный силуэт мускулистого мужчины, заглядывающего в салон машины. 

— Черт! — прошипел силуэт и, отстранившись, с оглушительным грохотом захлопнул дверь Камаро. 

— Так-то, чокнутый, — хотелось бросить Стайлзу, но усталость навалилась на него неподъемным грузом, вдавливая в кресло и Дерека. Последнее, что увидел Стайлз перед тем, как потерял сознание — удаляющийся силуэт охотника, возвращающий что-то за пояс джинсов.


	15. Chapter 15

Стайлз кое-как разлепил веки и часто заморгал, глядя прямо перед собой в беспросветный мрак. Лежать на твёрдом полу оказалось неожиданно приятно, а отсутствие боли в теле наводило на мысли о том, что Стайлз все ж таки умер и попал в рай. 

Рядом раздалось утробное рычание, заставив его дернуться и прикрыть глаза для того, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. 

— Знаешь, ты ведь могла и более мирно начать разговор, — негромко сказал Стайлз. 

Лиса тявкнула. 

— Я понял, понял. Больше не связываться с Хейлом. Как будто бы я против... 

Лиса процокала когтями по полу и, приблизившись, легла, прижавшись к боку Стайлза и положив голову ему на живот. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и на ощупь нашел пальцами мохнатую, почти горячую шею зверюги. Он зарылся пальцами в жесткую шерсть и чуть сжал её. От лисы по телу разливалось тепло, почти жар, отдающийся покалыванием в кончиках пальцев на ногах и руках, и Стайлз жмурился, перебирая шерсть на загривке зверя. 

Лиса заворчала и ткнулась носом Стайлзу под ребра. Тот охнул и, чуть приоткрыв глаза, недовольно пробормотал: 

— Что на этот раз? 

Лиса напряглась всем телом и зарычала, хвост её хлестнул Стайлза по ноге, заставив зашипеть от неприятных ощущений и повысить голос: 

— Да что? 

Он было попытался сесть, но тело вдруг перестало слушаться, даже пальцем не удавалось пошевелить. Большего сделать он попросту не успел — лиса отняла голову от его живота, и в следующую секунду руку пронзила боль. 

 

Стайлз дернулся, резко открывая глаза, и замер, глядя прямо перед собой. Он лежал на чем-то твердом, а над ним простирался уже знакомый потолок ветклиники с едва заметными трещинками. Стайлз пошевелился, с трудом двигая конечностями, и застонал сквозь зубы — так сильно болело все тело. 

— Что теперь делать? — раздался неподалеку мужской голос. — От обычных охотников так просто не уйдешь, а тут… 

Стайлз моргнул, и вид перед глазами изменился, заполнившись чернотой. 

— Что за поебень тут происходит? 

Легко подняв руку с пола, Стайлз вскочил на ноги и оглянулся в поисках лисы. Темно-рыжая тень обнаружилась в огненном шаре, ставшем куда меньше, чем в момент аварии на дороге. 

— Зверюга? — осторожно позвал Стайлз. 

Лиса внутри сферы пошевелилась и затихла, так и не показавшись снаружи. Стайлз осторожно приблизился к месту её заточения и присел на пол, глядя на ржавую тень. 

— Что теперь делать-то? — пробормотал он, обняв колено и прикусив большой палец руки. — Что же делать?.. 

Внезапная сонливость накрыла Стайлза с головой, от чего веки его стали неимоверно тяжелыми, и даже думать получалось с большим трудом. 

Открыв глаза в следующий раз, он почти улыбнулся — над ним простирался потолок ветклиники. Правда, теперь стол под лопатками казался особенно холодным, как и воздух во всей комнате. Стайлза пробил озноб, он попытался пошевелиться и порадовался тому, что контроль над конечностями постепенно стал возвращаться. 

— Он никого к себе не подпускает, — донеслось до него из-за двери в приемную. Стайлз узнал голос Дитона. — Я не могу пустить вас из соображений безопасности. 

— Это значит, что я должен сидеть здесь и ждать с моря погоды? — возмущался отец. 

— Па… — начал Стайлз и осекся, поняв, что не слышит собственного голоса, хоть голосовые связки и были напряжены. Он зажмурился и, стиснув зубы, перевернулся на бок, сжимаясь в комок, пытаясь согреться. Он дрожал все сильнее и со всей возможной силой стискивал кулаки, судорожно выдыхая сквозь зубы, тщетно пытаясь расслабиться. Все тело звенело от напряжения. Он выдохнул на руки, пытаясь их согреть, и резко вдохнул. 

Холод отступил так же, как и пришел — в одно мгновение. Стайлз, уже догадываясь, что именно произошло, медленно приоткрыл глаза и уперся взглядом в сферу в отдалении, тускло мерцающую во тьме. 

— Зверюга? — позвал Стайлз и поднялся на ноги. 

Тень в шаре была едва-едва различима и не шевелилась, затаившись у дальней стены. У Стайлза теперь и метафорически все внутри похолодело. Он приблизился к сфере вплотную и порывисто протянул к ней руку, но тут же остановился. Лиса, обычно реагирующая на его действия, даже не зарычала, а привычный жар от огня сменился едва ощутимым теплом. Стайлз припомнил, что каждое касание шара обычно выкидывало его в сознание, и опустил руку, не решившись вновь экспериментировать. Он присел перед сферой, обняв колени, и стал наблюдать за лисой. Он все ждал, когда существо вновь попытается откусить ему конечность или хотя бы зарычит. 

Сидел он так долго — в вакууме его подсознания, как ему казалось, прошел не один десяток часов, прежде чем его снова стала одолевать сонливость. Стайлз лег на бок, глядя на сферу и пытаясь не уснуть, но веки делались неподъемными, а шар становился все более тусклым, будто огонь в нем затухал. Внутренности скрутило от нехорошего предчувствия. 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и приготовился к самому худшему. Свет, исходивший от сферы и окрашивающий веки в красный, погас. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы шевельнуться. 

 

— Что это может означать? — донесся до Стайлза знакомый мужской голос. 

— Я ещё подобного не встречал, — ответил другой. 

Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и пару раз моргнул, вперившись взглядом в шкаф с медикаментами в ветклинике. Совсем немного болела голова, и тело жутко затекло — он так и лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди, но теперь под пледом. 

— Стайлз? — осторожно позвал второй голос. 

— С добрым утром, — пробормотал Стайлз, облегченно выдыхая. 

Хлопнула дверь в приемную, и он уже приготовился услышать сверх нормы, но голоса за стеной оставались приглушенными. Стайлз напрягся, прислушиваясь, и понял, что услышать больше, чем есть, не получается. 

— Боже, — оторопело выдохнул он и попытался быстро встать со стола. 

Запутавшись в пледе, он едва не рухнул на пол — в последний момент сильная рука ухватила его за плечо, останавливая. Стайлз осторожно спустил ноги со стола и выпрямился, прежде чем обернуться к спасителю. По другую сторону стола находился Дерек. Выглядел он так, будто его пожевали и выплюнули. Дважды. 

— Спасибо, — просипел Стайлз и, отвернувшись, откашлялся. 

— Не за что. 

Стайлз потер ладони, неловко глядя в пол. 

— Сколько я был в отключке? 

— Три дня. 

— Черт, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Ты что, все эти дни не спал? 

Дерек обошел стол и направился к выходу из процедурного кабинета. У самой двери он остановился и сказал что-то совсем тихо. 

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз. 

— Сам слышал. 

— Нет. — Стайлз потер лицо ладонями и нервно хмыкнул. — Не слышал. 

Он прикрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью. Никаких запахов, кроме стойкого запаха клиники, не ощущалось. На Стайлза вдруг нахлынуло облегчение от того, что мир снова стал таким, каким был раньше, но оно мгновенно сменилось на отрезвляющее осознание внезапной пустоты внутри, откликающейся легкой дрожью в пальцах. 

Он больше не чувствовал лисы.


	16. Chapter 16

Стайлз со знатной упертостью пытался сконцентрироваться на том, что так долго и размеренно пытался объяснить Дитон, но все старания оказались напрасными, когда после очередной фразы его мозг вовсе перестал воспринимать информацию. 

— Можно короче и проще? — выпалил Стайлз, перебив Дитона. — Я извиняюсь, но у меня в голове тот ещё сумбур. 

Он сжал пальцами край стула, чтобы не отстукивать ими постоянно сбивающийся ритм, и вздохнул, ощущая, как пристальный взгляд Дерека прожигает дыру прямо у него между лопатками. 

— Этим охотникам ты интересен живым и здоровым, — сказал Дитон. — Они — браконьеры. 

— Значит, вместо простого добывания моей шкуры они хотят схватить тушку и продать, как попугая дорогущей и редкой породы, — протараторил Стайлз и принялся растирать вмиг замерзшие к чертям ноги. — Вот будет весело, когда они узнают, что попугай не золотой и умеет только повторять «Попка дурак». 

— Повезло, что ты не ногицунэ, — сказал Дерек. — За такой козырь в рукаве заплатят порядочно. 

— А ты уже прикидываешь, как бы меня сбыть? — пробормотал Стайлз. — Если да, то у тебя проблемы. Я не просто не чувствую в себе «темной стороны», я вообще не ощущаю лисы. И это, черт подери, жутко напрягает. Сначала её до фига, а потом раз — и все. И тишина. И неинтересен я стал. 

— Они этого не знают, — вклинился Дитон, — поэтому будет непросто убедить их в обратном. 

 

Однако, несмотря ни на что, охотники в тот день не дали о себе знать, и вечер преподнес Стайлзу лучший подарок за все время бедлама с Неметоном и остальным — крепкий сон с пропажей бессонницы. Стоило лишь Стайлзу, измученному и уставшему, как после тренировки, рухнуть на кровать и закутаться в одеяло, и сон не заставил себя долго ждать, затягивая в свой омут. 

 

Следующие три дня Стайлз упорно вел себя как обычно, как будто ничего не случилось, и это не он в первое же полнолуние подрал Дерека, а совсем недавно с трудом подавлял желание вцепиться в шею Скотта зубами. Вернувшееся СДВГ отвлекало от подобного рода мыслей, чем немало радовало. Однако был и ещё один минус нынешнего положения — теперь, ложась спать, Стайлза немало напрягал тот факт, что он не чуял Дерека. Он знал, что тот наблюдает за тем, чтобы охотники снова не вломились в его дом, но отсутствие запаха или малейшего признака того, что Хейл на посту, напрягало сильнее, заселяя черепушку нехорошими мыслями о том, что с волчарой уже могло что-то случиться. 

Отсутствие лисы, так же как и её появление, перевернуло его жизнь, и, глядя в темноту города, Стайлз уже не был уверен, что теперь все встало с головы на ноги, а не наоборот. Каждый вечер он закрывал окно, пытаясь выкинуть из головы мысли о том, охраняет его Дерек из-за того, что они в одной связке, или потому, что его волк выбрал Стайлза и теперь толкал хозяина на подвиги. Когда вся эта мистическая чушь удрала от него, Стайлз не раз задавался вопросом о том, от кого он, в общем-то, защищается: от охотников или звериных инстинктов Хейла. 

Школу он не посещал, чему был рад ровно один день, прежде чем оказался завален домашкой, которую притащил Скотт, довольный тем, что мог снова без малейшего опасения приближаться к другу. Надзор же отца не позволял филонить и не выполнять домашнюю работу, из-за чего Стайлз даже подумал о том, что был бы не прочь поддержать высказанное Дереком в клинике предложение смыться из города, если бы не опасался оставаться с ним один на один и не боялся оставить папу одного на неопределенный срок. 

Паршивым оказалось и то, что планы по захвату сердца Лидии отошли на потом, не давая воспользоваться отсутствием сверхобоняния и испробовать еще один вариант. Однако теперь, помимо заточения в четырех стенах, все его мысли занимало произошедшее в целом и по отдельности: оборотничество со всеми сопутствующими проблемами, пропажа лисы, охотники, приближающееся полнолуние и вопрос самоконтроля Дерека. Самое ужасное — Стайлз даже не знал, чего ему бояться больше всего. 

Сами же поиски охотников-браконьеров не приносили успеха — торговцы словно сквозь землю провалились, и даже Арджент на пару с Айзеком не могли их найти. 

 

На четвертый день заточения неприятности, наконец, посетили дом Стилински. Поздно вечером, когда Стайлз пришел на кухню, чтобы попить воды, у него за спиной щелкнул выключатель, и свет потух, заставив его подпрыгнуть на месте. 

— Сюда идут охотники, — раздался рядом тихий мужской голос. Стайлз едва не заорал от испуга, но сделав глубокий вздох и проглотив стучащее в глотке сердце, мысленно обругал Дерека. 

— Много? — едва овладев голосом, спросил Стайлз. 

— Да. — Дерек забрал у него полупустой стакан с водой и поставил его в раковину. Взяв Стайлза за руку, он потянул его за собой к запасному выходу — двери на кухне, ведущей на улицу. — Давай быстрее. Времени мало. 

— А обувь? — прошипел Стайлз. 

— Она тебе не понадобится. — Дерек тихо открыл дверь и, отпустив его руку, чуть присел, согнув колени. — Забирайся мне на спину. 

— Что? — опешил Стайлз. — Нет. 

— Своим ходом ты будешь добираться всю ночь, и неизвестно, успеем ли мы уйти далеко от охотников, а так выйдет намного быстрее. 

— Я ведь не пушинка! 

Дерек шикнул на Стайлза и уже с рыком повторил приглашение:

— Залезай. Живо. 

Стайлз оглянулся на дверь в гостиную и вздохнул, понимая, что иного варианта нет. Он ухватился за плечи Дерека и неуклюже забрался к нему на спину. Когда Хейл выпрямился, подхватив его под коленями, Стайлз крепче вцепился в него, боясь упасть, и крепко зажмурился. Дверь тихо захлопнулась, и Дерек пошел прочь, постепенно ускоряя шаг. 

— Держись крепче, — предупредил Дерек, заставив Стайлза обнять его за шею так крепко, насколько было возможно, и перешел на бег. 

Трясло неимоверно, и Стайлз чувствовал буквально всем телом, как дышит Хейл, как сокращаются и расслабляются его мышцы. Стайлз крепко сцепил зубы и, не размыкая век, уткнулся лбом в руку, чтобы хоть куда-то пристроить голову, болтающуюся из стороны в сторону. 

Когда ему стало казаться, что еще одна минута такой тряски станет последней в его жизни, Дерек стал замедляться и перешел на шаг. Он надсадно дышал, но все же крепко сжимал ноги Стайлза, онемевшие и отбитые о крепкие бока. 

— Привал? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Нет, — прохрипел Дерек. 

— Точно не хочешь передохнуть? — Дерек в ответ рыкнул. — Ладно, нет так нет. 

Оставшийся путь незнамо куда, который в самом деле оказался короче, чем предполагал Стайлз, прошел в тяжелой тишине, не считая хруста сминаемой листвы и мелких веток да тяжелого дыхания уставшего Дерека. Даже ветер, бушевавший до этого целых два дня, утих, оставив в покое деревья. Несколько раз Стайлз вздрагивал, услышав неподалеку громкий шорох, но Дерек спешил его разуверить в том, что охотники их все же догнали. Оставалось только верить ему на слово. 

 

Конечным пунктом оказалась пустующая ветклиника, в которую они попали через черный ход. В процедурном кабинете Стайлза сгрузили на стул, где он, вытянув ноги, принялся разминать затекшие и отбитые мышцы. Дерек же отошел от него на порядочное расстояние и позвонил Дитону, объясняя, что случилось. Когда он положил трубку, Стайлз уже тихо паниковал, нервно выстукивая пальцами по коленке быстрый-быстрый ритм. 

— Дитон скоро будет здесь, — сказал Дерек. 

— Ага, — бросил Стайлз и резко кивнул. — Здорово. 

Дерек нахмурился и пристально на него посмотрел. 

— Всё в порядке? 

— Конечно. 

— А чего трясешься? 

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и пожелал себе провалиться под землю. 

— Да так, знаешь, охотники-шмохотники, все дела. 

— Врешь, — припечатал Дерек. Он немного помолчал и вздохнул. — Думаю, мне нужно покинуть город. Поведу охотников по ложному следу. 

— Это... — Стайлз взъерошил волосы на затылке, глядя в пол. — Это тот план, о котором ты говорил? Я отсюда не уеду. 

Между ними повисло невысказанное «С тобой», и Стайлз едва не поморщился от того, как хреново прозвучали его слова. 

— Есть еще один вариант, — наконец сказал Дерек, расколов тишину, словно громом среди ясного неба, и заставив Стайлза подпрыгнуть на месте. — Я поеду с Айзеком. Сделаем из него твою копию, лицо закроем. А ты на всякий случай поедешь с Арджентом. Сделаете круг, а потом вернетесь в город. 

— Думаешь, они купятся на подобный трюк? — спросил Стайлз. 

— У них нет особого выбора. Так или иначе, тебя в городе тоже не будет несколько дней, так что они переполошатся и рванут за нами. 

— А когда найдут, то поймут, что их обвели вокруг пальца, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Не выйдет. 

— Мы уйдем от погони, будь уверен, — сказал Дерек. — Всего за несколько дней мы разберемся с этой проблемой, а не будем неделями торчать здесь в подвешенном состоянии. 

Стайлз пересчитал пальцы на левой руке и вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Давай попробуем. 

Дерек позвонил Ардженту и сказал всего несколько фраз, немного помолчал и положил трубку.

— Ты готовился к такому исходу, — собравшись с мыслями, сказал Стайлз и посмотрел на Дерека, прислонившегося к шкафчику. — Ты и Арджент.

— Другого выхода не было.

— Всё это время вы не искали охотников, а готовились к побегу? Все вокруг что, болт положили на мое мнение? Отца кто-нибудь спросил? Хоть кто-нибудь из вашей команды гениев?

— Он знает, — оборвал Дерек захлебывающуюся речь Стайлза. — Никто не предавал тебя.

Стайлз хотел возразить, он чувствовал горький привкус обиды за то, что его мнение спросили в последнюю очередь, скорее поставив перед фактом, чем реально предложив ему вариант. Он потер лицо ладонями и, низко склонив голову, сцепил руки на затылке.

— Мне… нужна будет одежда, — выдавил Стайлз и, качнув ногой, выпалил: — И обувь.

Со стороны Дерека раздался шорох, затем легкий стук.

— Будет.

— А как же охотники?

— Об этом подумали раньше, — сказал Дерек.

— Прекрасно, — буркнул Стайлз.

Повисшую тишину нарушил визг тормозов подъехавшей машины. Стайлз вскинулся и уставился на дверь в приемную, но Дерек его успокоил:

— Это Дитон.

Стайлз почти возненавидел Хейла в этот момент. Их обоих.

 

Вся команда по спасению его задницы собралась в течение получаса, что не особенно радовало, но отступать было поздно и глупо. Поэтому не было ни единого шанса не наблюдать за тем, как Айзек, закутанный в плед, достававший ему до колен, вертится и пытается разглядеть себя сбоку. 

— У нас ноги хоть чуть-чуть похожи? — пробурчал тот, выглядывая в щелочку между краями шерстяного полотна. 

Стайлз, завязывавший шнурки на кедах, одолженных Айзеком, открыл рот, чтоб сказать, что вообще ни разу, но Дерек его опередил:

— Охотники приглядываться не будут. 

— Тогда нахрена такая конспирация? — спросил Стайлз, дергая ногой. 

— Лишняя предосторожность не помешает, — разглядывая Айзека, ответил Дерек. 

«Словно будущую жену осматривает, — подумал Стайлз. — Или лошадь». Сравнение неожиданно развеселило его, что явно заметил Дерек, нахмурившийся еще сильнее и сжавший губы. 

— Меня вы тоже замотаете по уши и выдадите за Гюльчатай? — насторожился Стайлз. 

— Конечно, — сказал Дерек, глянув на него, как на идиота. 

— А это, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Айзека, — не колется? 

Лейхи прищурился, будто бы под слоем ткани он улыбался. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. 

— Значит, вы направитесь в Луизиану, — вмешался Арджент. — А мы поедем в Мексику. Я правильно понял? 

— Да, — сказал Дерек. 

— И почему именно в Мексику? — спросил Стайлз. 

— А ты куда хотел? — глянул на него Дерек. — В Париж? 

Стайлз поморщился и отвернулся, как бы признавая поражение. Безрадостную атмосферу в кабинете нарушил Дитон, вошедший в кабинет с пледом, точь-в-точь похожим на тот, в котором из угла в угол шатался Айзек. 

— Питер ждет у выхода из клиники, — сообщил Дитон. 

Дерек резко кивнул ему и повернулся к Ардженту. 

— Можем выдвигаться. 

— Уже? — встрепенулся Стайлз.

— Да, — подал голос Арджент. — Нужно действовать быстро и сэкономить как можно больше времени. Айзек, идем. 

Лейхи развернулся к двери в приемную и бодро зашагал на выход. Арджент вышел вслед за ним, Дерек же задержался на пороге, придерживая дверь. Стайлз вздохнул и вышел из кабинета. Тошнота подступила к горлу, волнение подрезало ему сухожилия под коленками, заставляя их дрожать, во рту пересохло. Немыми руками он забрал у Дитона плед и с трудом сглотнул. 

— Пожалуй, выйду, пообщаюсь со старшим Хейлом, — подал голос врач, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть. 

Вскоре в приемной остались Дерек, замерший ледяной глыбой, и Стайлз, пялящийся на плед в руках, сдерживающий дрожь в руках. Он торопливо расправил шерстяное полотно, путаясь в нем, будучи не в силах разобраться, где какой край. Стайлз почти выронил плед, неловко схватив его и сжав в кулаке, отчего тремор в руках усилился, а напряжение внутри стало пугать до чертиков. Он задышал медленно и глубоко, пересчитал пальцы на свободной руке, чтобы убедиться, что это всего лишь кошмар. Но стоило ему досчитать до пяти и разочароваться в реальности, как его ладонь схватил и сжал Дерек. Стайлз вздрогнул, едва не отдернул руку и резко вскинул голову — он даже не заметил, как близко подошел Хейл. 

Дерек молчал и пристально смотрел ему в глаза, только крепче сжимал руку, не пытаясь сделать что-то еще. Стайлзу все еще было жутко обидно и страшно, его колотило, а желудок сжимался в стремлении исторгнуть остатки позднего ужина. Однако теперь ко всему добавилось сочувствие Дереку — его организму с недосыпом, оставившим круги и мешки под глазами, накинувшим пару лет сверху. А может, это просто в приёмной было такое освещение, а Стайлз попросту себя накручивал. 

— Ты справишься, — негромко, но уверенно сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз фыркнул — напряжение совсем немного, но отступило — и криво улыбнулся, опуская взгляд. 

— Конечно, справлюсь. Я же не маленький, не в первый раз в дерьмо влипаем, нормально. Потом вернусь, пересмотрю Звездные Войны или почитаю комиксов, только вот папа скорее всего будет в мое отсутствие питаться одним фаст-фудом, так что... 

— Стайлз, — оборвал Дерек, — заткнись. 

Протест, задушенный ещё в процедурной, вспыхнул с новой силой, Стайлз глянул на Дерека, и возмущение осело хлопьями — Хейл действительно выглядел смертельно уставшим. 

— Мы... — Стайлз запнулся и, опустив голову, продолжил куда тише: — Ты уедешь насовсем. 

Дерек сильнее сжал его руку и негромко ответил:

— Да. Теперь сам будешь воспитывать Скота. 

Стайлз хмыкнул и замер, не зная, что делать и что говорить. Казалось, все они уже друг другу сказали, а чувство, будто что-то забыли, осталось. 

Они постояли рядом, не говоря ни слова, и Стайлз напряженно ждал их расставания. Вот Дерек крепко, до боли, сжал его ладонь и выпустил, отступая к выходу. 

— Дерек, — позвал Стайлз, вскинув голову, и замер, встретившись взглядом с Хейлом. — Спасибо за... — Он огляделся, неловко почесал затылок и выдавил: — За все. 

Дерек помолчал, вздохнул и, наконец, сказал:

— И тебе. Спасибо.

Стайлз резко кивнул, не глядя на Хейла, расправил плед и спешно замотался в него по колени. Подняв голову, он заметил, что Дерек положил руку на ручку двери и не смотрит на него. Стайлз подошел ближе, и Дерек открыл дверь, покидая здание первым. 

Оказавшись на улице, Стайлз увидел Питера, прислонившегося спиной к боку джипа, рядом с которой стояли Дитон и Арджент. Айзек нашелся у машины Арджента неподалеку, избегая старшего Хейла. Тот, к слову, заметив Стайлза, ухмыльнулся и пробормотал что-то вполголоса, на что Дитон укоризненно покачал головой, а Арджент направился к своей машине. Стайлз пошел следом, держа края пледа, чтобы тот не соскользнул. 

— А поздороваться? — подал голос Питер. 

— Здрасте, — бросил Стайлз. 

Арджент открыл заднюю дверцу машины, и Стайлз неуклюже забрался на сидение. Не успел он устроиться как следует, дверь захлопнулась, отчего он вздрогнул и замер на какое-то время. Бросив попытки устроиться с удобством, Стайлз выглянул в окно и успел заметить Айзека, забирающегося на заднее сидение джипа. Дерек перекинулся парой слов с Дитоном, сказал что-то, глядя на Питера, и занял место водителя в джипе. 

Машина тронулась с места, а вскоре на место водителя впереди Стайлза сел Арджент. Он завел мотор и, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, сдал назад, чтобы выехать с парковки. 

Стайлз завозился, чтобы устроиться как можно удобнее, и приготовился к долгой поездке.


	17. Chapter 17

Большую часть своеобразного путешествия они провели в машине, если не считать ночи, когда они останавливались в мотеле, чтобы принять душ и нормально поспать. По крайней мере, спал Арджент, а Стайлз поминутно просыпался либо из-за шороха, либо из-за кошмара, чередующегося с жуткой бессонницей. К концу недели Стайлз уже побаивался своего отражения — так сильно походил на ногицунэ. 

На третий день игры в салки они каким-то образом попали на территорию охотников и в итоге угодили к женщине, которая была главой семьи Калаверас. Стайлз бы в жизни об этом не узнал, если бы на очередной заправке на обратном пути из уборной его не наградили ударом по затылку.

Пробуждение принесло ему массу ощущений: от затекшего тела до безумного звона в голове. Первым делом Стайлз пошевелился, окончательно просыпаясь, и снова замер, надеясь, что он в очередном слишком реалистичном кошмаре. Руки его были опутаны веревкой до самых локтей, а пальцы оказались вплетены в узел веревки на щиколотках, да так крепко, что проще было распрощаться с кистями, чем их освободить; во рту был кляп, из-за которого не выходило пошевелить и кончиком языка, на губы и щеки же ему прилепили скотч, вместе с тем нацепив повязку на глаза, погрузив в темноту, шею плотно обхватывал тяжелый ошейник, а в ушах мешались беруши, давая почувствовать, как быстро застучало его сердце. Со всех сторон были стены, кроме потолка — видимо, он был достаточно высоким, чтобы Стайлз его не задевал. 

Паника окатила его ведром ледяной воды и сдавила горло широкой ладонью, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Дрожь прошила тело, и Стайлз бы откусил себе язык, если бы кляп не прижимал его так сильно, все попытки успокоиться проваливались одна за другой. Стайлз замотал головой, принялся тереться то одним, то другим ухом о плечи, стараясь вытряхнуть беруши, но все было тщетно. Подкатившая к горлу истерика развернулась, позволяя вдохнуть и окончательно перекрывая дыхание. Стайлз закричал во всю мощь легких, наверняка срывая голос и оглашая свою камеру неслышным для него мычанием. Он забился в клетке изо всех возможных сил, понимая, что после такого уж точно не проснется, и отключился. 

Стайлз проснулся в солнечном летнем утре на разноцветном покрывале. Обоняние щекотал запах сладкого, и Стайлз завозился. Он был совсем маленьким, его голова лежала на коленях мамы, передающей кисть винограда папе. Они тихонько посмеивались, видимо, боясь разбудить Стайлза, тогда он вытянул руку вверх и спросил:

— А мне можно? 

Мама, глянув на него, улыбнулась. 

— Сначала сядь. 

Стайлз быстро скатился на покрывало и сел рядом с мамой, взял протянутую небольшую гроздь белого винограда. Он важно поблагодарил и принялся уплетать ягоды за обе щеки. Родители над ним тихонько подтрунивали, спокойно разговаривали и смеялись. 

Стайлза переполняло счастье. 

Вдруг его встряхнули за плечи, возвращая в кошмар, и вздернули на ноги, потащили куда-то в сторону. Он мельком обрадовался, что ему освободили пальцы и щиколотки, хотя ноги были немыми, и каждый шаг делался на автомате, имея опору в лице буксира, а не костей и мышц, к которым нехотя возвращалась чувствительность и накатывала парестезия, от которой ныли зубы. Стайлз пытался сопротивляться, дергался и старался увернуться, но руки на его плечах лишь крепче вцепились в него и потащили еще быстрее, отчего ноги его уже точно волочились по земле, нежели ступали по ней. 

Его грубо усадили на что-то жесткое, и он, не удержав равновесие, стал заваливаться набок. Однако Стайлз не упал — его подхватили сильные руки и подняли в вертикальное положение, крепко приложив спиной о твердую спинку, доходившую ему до плеч. Стайлз пошевелил ногами, мысленно отмечая, что в таком состоянии, в котором они находились сейчас, бегство может даже не рассматриваться, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытащить беруши. 

Руки также онемели из-за веревок, что было даже лучше — стоило лишь попытаться дотянуться до уха, как по коже прочертили путы, напоминая, что в таком положении особо не пошевелишь руками. Когда же удалось извернуться и коснуться мочки средним пальцем правой руки, Стайлз едва не взвыл от боли, пронзившей всю руку. Видимо, он все же покалечился, когда был в клетке. Переждав вспышку боли, Стайлз куда осторожнее коснулся уха указательным пальцем, затем большим и безымянным, на ощупь нашел затычку и, кое-как подцепив края ногтями, вынул её, тут же роняя. Совсем рядом что-то коротко звякнуло, стукнуло и затихло. Стайлз мгновенно замер, так и не отняв руку от уха. Одно слышащее ухо уже было лучше, чем ни одного. 

Вокруг еще долго, по меркам Стайлза, было тихо, и он, решившись, принялся скрести по щеке ногтями, пока не нащупал край скотча прямо под глазом, кое-как смог отодрать уголок, за который ухватился обеими руками и с воплем отдернул левую руку — указательный и большой пальцы оказались повреждены, возможно, даже сломаны. Приглушенное мычание, в которое превратился его вопль, придало Стайлзу чуть больше уверенности; он хотя бы мог услышать, если бы кто-нибудь рядом шевельнулся. С другой же стороны он мог орудовать лишь правой рукой, и то калеченной. Однако выбора у него не было, так что он набрался всей имевшейся смелости и медленно потянул полосу скотча, отнимая её от лица. Гримасничая и часто замирая, чтобы передохнуть, Стайлз оторвал от лица скотч, налепленный на его лицо в несколько слоев, и вздохнул свободнее. С кляпом тоже пришлось повозиться — тряпка впитала слюну и разбухла, заполнив рот так, что Стайлз едва смог вытащить её двумя пальцами, чувствуя адскую боль каждый раз, как задевал средний палец. 

Стайлз, подавшись вперед, вытянул кляп и стал хватать воздух ртом, часто дыша и ощущая дикую сухость в горле. Он переждал волну радости от достигнутого результата и восстановил дыхание, прежде чем вытащил неверными пальцами затычку из второго уха, а затем, пыхтя от усердия и балансируя на краю между трезвым умом и бессознательностью, перетянул повязку на глазах, оказавшуюся маской для сна, выше — на лоб. Он тут же крепко зажмурился из-за света, резанувшего по глазам, и отвернулся к плечу. 

Раздался тихий звон, тут же оборвавшийся. 

Стайлз медленно повернулся лицом к источнику звука и открыл один глаз. Он находился на веранде, солнце еще только начинало подниматься над горизонтом, из-за чего вокруг не было никого, кроме четырех парней крепкого телосложения и женщины в годах, что расположилась за столиком в паре метров от него, медленно прихлебывая что-то из чашки и глядя прямо на него. 

— Здравствуйте, — прохрипел Стайлз и зашелся в кашле. 

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек, — ответила женщина и поставила чашку на блюдце, стоящее на столе, отчего раздался короткий, уже знакомый Стайлзу звон. — Не желаете чаю? 

— С удовольствием, — сказал Стайлз и коснулся ошейника в попытке нащупать застежку. — Всю жизнь мечтал посетить чаепитие со связанными руками в компании незнакомой женщины. 

— Как угодно. — Женщина сделала небрежный жест рукой, и стул, на котором восседал Стайлз, приподняло над деревянным полом, немного отклонило назад, давая ощутить крепкие ручища, ухватившиеся за сидение и несущие вперед, к столу. — Тогда представляться не буду. Назовем меня вашим пропуском на свободу. За вас поручился один хороший человек. Знаешь, кто? 

— Откуда бы мне знать? — дернул плечом Стайлз, обернувшись и увидев наплечную кобуру у своего носильщика. 

— Возможно, подсказка вам поможет. — Женщина отставила чашку на блюдце и сложила руки на столе. — С этим человеком вы приехали из Штатов в Мексику. 

Внутренности Стайлза в мгновение сковало льдом. Он попал к охотникам. Теперь ему оставалось лишь надеяться на лучшее. 

— Крис Арджент, — сказал он. 

— Верно. Мы с ним мило побеседовали, пока вы были не в состоянии. Ну а сейчас вы расскажете мне то же, что и он. 

— Простите? 

— Либо отправитесь к охотникам восточного побережья Штатов, — так же вежливо сказала женщина. Она сделала глоток из чашки и холодно посмотрела на Стайлза. — Расскажи мне все. 

Стайлз призадумался. Он не доверял этой странной женщине, возжелавшей узнать то, в чем он сам не мог разобраться. С другой стороны, Арджент ей мог уже все рассказать. Или нет, и тогда Стайлз в полной заднице. Пошевелив ногами и поморщившись от боли, он пришел к выводу, что лучше все равно варианта не найти и будет проще и быстрее рассказать правду, опустив детали. Максимально сухо и минимально лично, оставив себе и протекание крыши по Хейлу, и общие проблемы. 

Женщина внимательно его выслушала, временами отхлебывая чай, пока тот не кончился, начала прихлебывать из новой чашки, принесенной вместе с другой такой же, которую поставили перед Стайлзом, и, скорее всего, вздохнула с облегчением, когда он закончил болтать. 

— Очень интересно, — после недолгого молчания сказала она и прищелкнула пальцами. Один из крепких мужчин, что стояли рядом, видимо, на крайний случай, приблизился к Стайлзу, ловко расстегнул ошейник на нем прямо под ухом, снял его и, пробежавшись взглядом по веревке, стал щупать её на запястьях, видимо, чтобы найти узел. — Значит, больше никакого мистического присутствия? Ни на секунду? 

— Да. 

— Не думаю, что это продлится долго. Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что лисы хитры и коварны, им весьма и весьма непросто доверять. 

Почуяв двойное дно, Стайлз поднял взгляд на женщину и упустил момент, когда его освободитель перерезал веревку и вместе с тем чиркнул по его руке острым лезвием ножа. Стайлз дернулся от боли и сцепил зубы, недовольно и внимательно наблюдая за всеми движениями мужчины, пока тот не распутал веревку и не ушел в сторону. 

Женщина пригубила чай и посмотрела на Стайлза поверх чашки. 

— Что-то не так? Чай остынет. 

Стайлз шевельнул здоровыми пальцами, кажущимися белыми на фоне синеватых и ноющих поврежденных, и вдруг осознал, что она видела, как он мучается, выпутываясь из ловушки, слышала, как он стонал от боли, и ничего не делала, просто наблюдала, попивая чай, который теперь сухо предлагала ему. 

— Боюсь, мои пальцы не смогут удержать кружку, благодаря веревке, ну знаете, которая связывала ноги, — сказал он. — До того как меня вытащили из ящика и притащили сюда. И честно говоря, я не верил, что вы спрашиваете всерьёз, иначе бы отказался. Так ведь можно? 

— Можно, — ответила женщина и отодвинула чашку вместе с блюдцем. 

Чувствительность возвращалась медленно, но вскоре Стайлз мог нормально шевелить целыми пальцами и ногами. Стоило женщине за столом это заметить, как она, чуть повернувшись ко входу в дом, что-то быстро сказала по-испански. Она встала и посмотрела на Стайлза так, что ему показалось, будто она чуть-чуть подобрела к нему. 

— Прошу меня извинить, дела не ждут. Твой друг скоро придет, так что не стесняйся, отдыхай. Видок у тебя не лучший, а в твоем положении лучше выглядеть как человек. 

Женщина скрылась в доме, тяжелая дверь тихо затворилась, оставив Стайлза наедине с охотниками, и он ощутил приступ тошноты наравне с жаждой, от какой губы прилипали к зубам. Он бы с радостью пригубил чаю, но ему казалось, что в чашке обязательно найдется отрава, которая его вырубит. Поэтому оставалось сидеть и ждать, когда появится Арджент. 

Солнце в мгновение поднялось над горизонтом так, что выглянуло над крышей дома напротив, и Стайлз понял, что задремал с открытыми глазами, как у него не раз и не два случалось в этой сумасшедшей поездочке. Он потер глаза, сухие и больные, чтобы неприятные ощущения притихли, и бросил взгляд на дверь в дом, тихо отворившуюся и выпустившую Арджента. Стайлз машинально отметил, что ему стоило бы побриться, чтобы внешне не превратиться в дровосека из сказок. 

— Идти можешь? — спросил Арджент, лишь приблизившись к Стайлзу. Тот кивнул. — Тогда идем. 

Стайлз, вскочив на ноги, пошатнулся, но тут же выровнялся. Тело наполнила слабость, и Стайлз, едва переставляя ноги, кое-как дошёл до машины Арджента, стоявшей у соседнего дома. Плюхнувшись на заднее сиденье позади водителя, он откинулся назад и уставился в зеркало заднего вида. Он и в самом деле выглядел многим хуже, чем раньше. 

Арджент занял место водителя и завел двигатель. Машина тронулась с места, оставляя часы ада Стайлза позади, отчего он вздохнул свободнее. Руки его еще болели, порез у большого пальца скрылся под коркой запекшейся крови, пересекающей темные полосы от веревки, некоторые пальцы на обеих руках болели особенно сильно и отсвечивали синевой; Стайлз надеялся, что это всего лишь сильный ушиб, а не перелом или вывих. Желудок скрутил голод, в животе оглушительно заурчало. 

— Вы не припасли чего-нибудь пожевать? — прохрипел Стайлз, гадая, сколько он пробыл в плену. — И воды. 

— Бутылка воды рядом с тобой на полу. А еды не осталось. Сейчас еще рано, но если наткнемся на круглосуточный магазин, достанем поесть. — Арджент помолчал и спросил: — Ты как? 

Стайлз, пытавшийся открутить крышку бутылки и не застонать от боли, прервался и, глубоко вдохнув, ответил:

— Кажется, у меня выдернуто несколько пальцев, но в остальном нормально. 

Открыв бутылку, Стайлз прижался сухими губами к узкому горлышку и стал пить прохладную воду мелкими глотками, делая перерывы, чтобы не было еще хуже. Напившись, он с трудом закрутил крышку на бутылке и отложил воду в сторону. 

— Так, что я пропустил, сидя в сторонке? — прочистив горло, спросил Стайлз. — И куда мы теперь? 

— В Бикон Хиллс. 

— Уже? — опешил Стайлз. 

— Проблемы с охотниками улажены, поэтому проблем не будет, — объяснил Арджент. — Но Арая, глава этой семьи охотников, опасается, что в это или следующее полнолуние ты снова обернешься. Она согласилась отпустить тебя лишь с тем условием, что за тобой будут присматривать, а если ты станешь опасен для людей, то будешь убит. 

В машине повисла тишина, и Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив ногицунэ. 

— А она знает, что я уже был опасен? 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз. — Не думаю, что её ожидания не окажутся напрасными. Расскажите об этой семье охотников. 

Арджент медленно заговорил, подбирая слова, а Стайлз уставился в окно, глядя на медленно просыпающийся город. Сонливость, обступавшая его последние несколько дней, вдруг обхватила его мягкими руками, ткнувшись под ладони пушистой шерстью и укрыла темным одеялом блаженного забытья.


	18. Chapter 18

Пробуждение у Стайлза выдалось первоклассным — тошнота подступила к горлу, и он распахнул глаза. Зажимая рот рукой и понимая, что вот-вот заблюет салон машины, Стайлз на ощупь нашел кнопку на двери, опустил стекло и высунулся в окно, мысленно извиняясь перед тем несчастным, чье авто он запачкает. Но ему повезло — тошнота притупилась. 

Отдышавшись, Стайлз медленно сполз на сиденье, привалился к двери плечом и схватился рукой за спинку кресла водителя. Ему страшно хотелось пить. И блевать.

— Остановите машину, — попросил он. — Меня сейчас вырвет.

Арджент свернул к обочине и медленно затормозил, пока Стайлз перебирался на другую часть сидения, а в момент остановки автомобиля распахнул дверцу и вывалился из машины. Его вырвало.

Немного придя в себя, он кое-как выпрямился и привалился спиной к боку машины. Уже наступила ночь, звезды мерцали на небе, светила почти полная луна. Стайлз поморщился и сплюнул на траву, заглянул в салон машины и порадовался, что бутылка воды укатилась на пол у двери с его стороны, а не с той, где он сидел. Прополоскав рот, он утолил жажду и вздохнул с облегчением.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Арджент, вышедший из машины.

— Да. Укачало просто… 

— Точно?

— Да. Дайте мне пару минут.

Арджент нырнул в машину, а Стайлз вздохнул полной грудью холодный ночной воздух и прикрыл глаза. Постояв немного, он посмотрел на луну и почувствовал, как в груди неприятно кольнула неясная тревога. Было такое чувство, словно за спиной кто-то стоит и буравит взглядом затылок. Стайлз медленно обернулся, но никого не увидел. Покачав головой, он забрался в машину и захлопнул дверцу.

— Всё, едем.

# ***

В Бикон Хиллс было утро, когда машина Арджента остановилась у ветклиники. Было решено первым делом заглянуть к Дитону после того, как Стайлза за всю дорогу домой выворачивало несколько раз, а пальцы болели и отсвечивали синяками. У здания клиники уже стоял знакомый джип. Стайлз, проспавший прибытие, выбрался из машины, потирая глаза, и уперся взглядом в автомобиль. После разговора с Арджентом он понял, что по договоренности с Калаверас до полнолуния Дерек пробудет в Бикон Хиллс — на случай, если в день Х лиса вновь поднимет голову. Если же подобное и вправду случится, то Хейл останется, чтобы тренировать Стайлза учиться контролировать зверя. 

Смотровой кабинет встретил Стайлза прохладой и ярким освещением, приветливой улыбкой Дитона и уставшим Дереком. Последний кивнул ему, а Дитон поприветствовал по-человечески и осмотрел пальцы, выспросил все, что только мог, сделал анализ крови и выдал обнадеживающее:

— Ты здоров. Скорее всего организм так отреагировал на тряску в машине. 

— Как я и думал, — сказал Стайлз и опрометчиво потер переносицу кончиками пальцев, тут же морща нос от боли. 

— Теперь займемся твоими пальцами. 

Дитон внимательно ощупал каждый палец, спрашивая, где болит, затем сделал рентгеновский снимок и попросил немного подождать, уединившись в проявочной. Оставшись наедине с Дереком, Стайлз забрался на стол для осмотров и неудачно оперся на руку, тут же отозвавшуюся болью. Он зашипел сквозь зубы и тут же сел ровно, тряся рукой. Дерек вдруг оказался рядом, отчего Стайлз невольно вздрогнул, и аккуратно обхватил его пальцы ладонями. Жар от рук, казалось, был готов вот-вот расплавить Стайлзу кожу, но нет, вместо этого боль стала затихать, а на руках Дерека вздулись черные вены. 

— Не надо, — пробормотал Стайлз, осторожно пытаясь освободить руки и не причинить себе еще больше боли. — Брось, ты и так на труп похож. 

— Ты тоже, — сказал Дерек и чуть крепче стиснул пальцы. — Не дергайся. 

Стайлз вздохнул и сдался, растекаясь по столу от облегчения. Чуть подавшись вперед, он склонил голову и выдохнул:

— План был хорошим. — Стайлз крепко зажмурился. — Но удача подвела. 

Стайлзу вдруг стало жаль Хейла, державшего себя в руках все это время и не дававшего волку спуска даже на секунду, как бы тот не рвался с цепи на чужой запах. Теперь ему предстояло еще несколько дней торчать здесь, недалеко от Стайлза, а если не повезет, то и еще неизвестно сколько недель, находясь совсем близко. 

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал. Вены на его руках стали меньше и вскоре совсем перестали быть заметными, но ладони Стайлза он не выпустил. Касание горячих рук было до ужаса приятным, если отмести тот факт, что это были руки Дерека — широкие и грубые, — а не Лидии или, на крайний случай, Малии. Стайлза терзали противоречивые чувства. 

— Хорошие новости, — послышалось издалека, и Дерек отпустил руки тут же встрепенувшегося Стайлза. Дитон вошел в процедурную, держа в руках рентгеновские снимки, и не успел заметить их взаимодействия. — Перелома нет, вывиха тоже. Боль должна пройти быстро, а синяки вскоре сойдут. Беспокоиться не о чем. 

— Отделались малой кровью, — выдал Стайлз. 

— Проще говоря, — улыбнулся Дитон. — Что насчет полнолуния? Будешь пережидать дома или приедешь сюда? 

Стайлз почесал затылок, раздумывая, и пожал плечами:

— Приеду сюда. Когда будет полнолуние? 

— Сегодня. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Стайлз. — Значит, ждите к закату. 

— А что насчет тебя? — спросил Дитон, глядя на Дерека в стороне. — Придешь на всякий случай?

— Да, — коротко отозвался Дерек. 

— Тогда буду ждать вас вечером, — сказал Дитон, — а сейчас прошу удалиться, у меня впереди рабочий день. 

Стайлз вместе с Дереком покинул ветклинику и увидел, что Арджент не уехал, а остался у машины. 

— А где Айзек? — спросил Стайлз, припомнив, что по приезде не заметил Лейхи. 

— Остался в Луизиане, дожидаясь Криса, — сказал Дерек и направился к Ардженту. 

— Что сказал Дитон? — спросил тот, как только они с Дереком приблизились.

— Просто укачало, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

— Вечером и ночью мы будем здесь, — прибавил Дерек.

— Вы? — уточнил Арджент.

— На всякий случай, — сказал Дерек. — Если вдруг что-то случится, я позвоню. Отдыхайте. У вас ещё впереди долгая дорога.

— Я завтра днем отдам вам кеды, — подал голос Стайлз. — Айзеку они ещё пригодятся.

— Спасибо, — сказал Арджент и обратился к Дереку: — Мое присутствие точно не понадобится?

— Точно, — ответил Дерек и зацепил Стайлза плечом, обращая на себя внимание. — Идем, я отвезу тебя домой. 

Стайлз попрощался с Арджентом и пошел следом, думая, что не прочь оказаться под душем и выспаться в своей постели, а не на сиденье машины или койке в мотеле. Забираясь в машину Дерека, Стайлз поморщился и пристегнулся, подбадривая себя тем, что скоро окажется дома и не окажется в автомобиле до самого вечера. Дорога прошла в тишине, и будь Стайлз чуточку бодрее, то определенно заболтал бы Дерека, а так лишь молчал, смежив веки и прикинувшись спящим. В присутствии Дерека уже не было так дискомфортно, как раньше, и Стайлза это самую малость беспокоило: слишком резкий переход от почти панического ужаса до едва ли не полного спокойствия.

— Я заберу тебя вечером, — подал голос Дерек, заставив Стайлза подпрыгнуть на месте.

— С чего вдруг?

— С твоими пальцами садиться за руль опасно. 

— Я справлюсь, — уперся Стайлз и с радостью принялся отстегивать ремень безопасности — машина остановилась у его дома. Кое-как освободившись, он схватился за ручку двери, чтобы её открыть, и застопорился, понимая, что здесь ему потребуется сил больше, чем есть. Со стороны Дерека послышался щелчок сработавшего механизма ремня безопасности, и Стайлза осторожно отодвинули ближе к сиденью, Дерек, перегнувшись через него и вынудив замереть, схватился за ручку и дернул её, открывая дверь.

— Я заеду в шесть.

Дерек отстранился, а Стайлз быстро выскользнул наружу и поспешил к дому, костеря про себя пострадавшие и ослабевшие пальцы. Всё сожаление к Дереку вмиг испарилось, оставив лишь намек на него.

 

Управляться больными пальцами было куда труднее, чем могло показаться, даже спустя порядочное количество времени, и когда Стайлз заявил, что и сам может вести машину, он совсем позабыл, что не способен даже писать. В непредвиденной ситуации он действительно мог не успеть сделать что-либо или и вовсе, что называется, споткнуться на ровном месте, учинив аварию. За полдня он успел и понять это, и помянуть добрым словом охотников с тягой к садистскому способу удерживания пленника, а к вечеру даже примирился с тем, что подобная мука продлится не меньше нескольких дней. Если, конечно, повезет, и она не растянется на неделю. 

Однако, несмотря на все неурядицы, Стайлз действительно был рад вернуться и увидеть отца, заключить его в объятия и почувствовать себя дома.

К моменту возвращения в ветклинику Стайлз более-менее отдохнул и подготовился морально, подумывая о том, что утром он может вернуться домой снова кицунэ. Он также и не отметал варианта, что он перенесет полнолуние спокойно, несмотря на все опасения, и останется человеком. Ломать голову над тем, который вариант ему нравится больше, Стайлз очень и очень сильно не хотел и, забираясь в машину Хейла, от всей души желал отмахнуться от волнения так же легко, как и от паники в присутствии Дерека. 

Время в пустой ветклинике ползло медленнее улитки, и казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем обстановка сменилась. У Стайлза от сидения задница успела стать квадратной, а Дерек, занявший стул, начал клевать носом, прежде чем что-то пошло не так. Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, что напряжение возросло, подстегнув неусидчивость, и сам того не осознавая, он принялся отбивать ногой быстрый-быстрый ритм; щеки его запылали.

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — спросил Дерек, вперившись в него взглядом.

— Ничего странного, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Просто… жарко. Тебе нет?

— Нет.

Стайлз вздохнул и недовольно поморщился — из-за сильного волнения его затошнило, а жар усилился — и оттянул воротник футболки, заметил, как напрягся Дерек.

— Что не так? — насторожился Стайлз и бросил взгляд на дверь в приемную, куда совсем недавно прошмыгнул Дитон.

— Твой запах… — Дерек осекся и мотнул головой, опуская ее. — Изменился.

— Куда еще больше? — вспылил Стайлз и уже не смог остановиться: — Я и так уже черт-те сколько метаморфоз перенес, а тут еще раз? Не, волчара, тебе кажется, серьезно тебе говорю: глюки у тебя, просто полнолуние так действует, ничего такого.

— Еще утром твой запах был отвратительным, — рыкнул Дерек, — а теперь он… другой. Такой, каким был после обращения. — Он сжал виски и выдохнул сквозь зубы. — И сильный.

Тошнота подступила к горлу, Стайлз вновь бросил взгляд на дверь и закусил губы, лихорадочно вспоминая, как сам приходил в чувство от дурмана чужого запаха.

— Да ладно тебе, — негромко начал Стайлз и спустился со стола для осмотров, медленно подошел к Дереку. — Все не так уж плохо, бывало и хуже. Эй… — Он осторожно накрыл кулак Дерека пальцами и легонько сжал его, чем привлек внимание и пристальный взгляд пылающих синим глаз. — Все нормально.

Сердце Стайлза отбивало набатом в груди, и он вовсе не был уверен в своих словах на сто процентов, скорее наоборот, вероятность того, что все опять покатится в тартарары, была гораздо выше, нежели варианта с хорошим исходом, но… Но. Дерек помогал ему бороться с инстинктами, несмотря ни на что, и теперь, когда он сам нуждался в помощи, Стайлз не мог оставаться в стороне.

— Вот одно плечо, вот еще одно, — забормотал он, опустив взгляд и указывая на свои плечи свободной рукой, подавляя неуместный смешок. Дерек медленно поднялся на ноги, и голос Стайлза чуть заметно дрогнул. — Это все твое, это все твое. — Дерек негромко фыркнул, но с места не сдвинулся. — Давай быстрее, пока я добрый.

Не успел Стайлз договорить, как оказался в крепких объятиях, а в основание его шеи уткнулся нос, жадно втягивающий запах. Дрожь прошила тело Стайлза, он тяжело сглотнул и неловко положил ладонь Дереку на затылок, вспоминая, как тот делал то же самое, чтобы привести его в чувство. Дыхание Дерека стало медленным и глубоким, он потихоньку начал расслабляться. 

В груди Стайлза стало тепло, даже жарко, он судорожно вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, резанувшие лунным светом. Радужки под веками обожгло, по телу пронесся жар, и Стайлз ощутил дискомфорт в пальцах — ногти превращались в когти, десны стали зудеть, клыки уперлись в губы, обоняние уловило яркий запах хвои. Стайлз медленно склонил голову к плечу, прижимаясь щекой к виску Дерека, и втянул воздух до отказа. К глазам подступили непрошеные слезы — Стайлз тосковал по этому аромату, хоть и глубоко в душе. В ушах стучало чужое сердце, сильное и мощное, отчаянно колотящееся в клетке из костей, и Стайлз почти чувствовал его рядом со своим; горячее дыхание щекотало кожу у основания шеи, от чужих ладоней исходил жар, от которого по коже пробегали мурашки. 

Стайлз выдохнул и открыл глаза, уперся взглядом в бок полной луны, заглянувшей в окно, и услышал в голове мягкое рычание. 

«Здравствуй, зверюга, — хмыкнул Стайлз и обнял Дерека. — Я скучал».

Лиса рыкнула и отступила, оставляя их наедине.


	19. Chapter 19

В приемной раздался особенно громкий шелест бумаги, и Стайлз, вздрогнув, моргнул. Он все еще стоял в обнимку с Дереком, расслабленным и, казалось, сонным, и сам вдыхал дурман, наполняя им себя до отказа, изменилось лишь одно — положение луны, стремящейся к горизонту. Дерек будто бы очнулся и медленно оторвался от него, заглянул в глаза и нахмурился, отстранился и направился к двери в приемную, позвал Дитона. Стайлз, вслушиваясь в шорохи бумаги и одежды, стук шагов и сердцебиение ветеринара, глядел на свои руки с отросшими когтями и не чувствовал в пальцах боли, а порез затянулся, оставив тонкий рубец. У него никак не укладывалось в голове, как лиса нашла дорогу обратно и вылезла в свете луны. Тем не менее факт оставался фактом — он вновь слышал больше, чем раньше, и в теле полыхало так, что Стайлз сам себе казался факелом.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дитон после беглого осмотра.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Все внутри горит, а так все отлично, даже пальцы больше не болят.

— Как горит? — уточнил Дитон, тщательно осматривая его руки.

— Как… в первые ночи после обращения. Тогда было точно так же.

— Кроме этого ничто не беспокоит?

Стайлз, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Дерека, оставшегося у двери в приемную, ответил:

— Нет. Больше ничего.

— Никаких проблем с самоконтролем? Нет желания погрызть Дерека? — спросил Дитон. Стайлз в ответ фыркнул и покачал головой. — Это хорошо. 

— Вы можете продолжить заниматься делами, — подал голос Дерек после недолгой тишины, повисшей в кабинете. — Я побуду здесь.

— Что ж, если вы тут справитесь… — Дитон остановился рядом с Дереком, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, и заметил: — Мне кажется, или ты выглядишь лучше, чем утром?

— Это все освещение, — отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз взглянул на него и увидел, что доля усталости испарилась, от чего вид в целом стал чуть более здоровым. Дитон кивнул и покинул кабинет. Вскоре раздался шорох бумаги и голос Дитона, сообщавшего отцу Стайлза о случившемся.

— Ты как, лучше? — негромко спросил Стайлз, поглядывая на Дерека. — Или нужна еще порция обнимашек?

— Все нормально, — сдержанно ответил Дерек.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз. Посмотрев на луну, все еще виднеющуюся на светлеющем небосклоне, он украдкой вздохнул. — Ну что, чем быстрее я научусь контролю, тем быстрее ты покинешь город, так что… Приступаем завтра вечером? Погоняешь меня по лесу, все дела?

— Сначала ты выспишься, а потом уже приступим, — отозвался Дерек. 

— Ладно. Подождем недельку-другую... 

Дерек рыкнул, обрывая его речь, и Стайлз замер и поводил головой, разминая шею, взглянул на пальцы и медленно выдохнул.

— Сейчас когти убрать не получится?

— Да.

— Паршиво. 

В кабинете повисла тишина, и продлилась она до самого рассвета, когда небо посветлело, а когти вновь превратились в ногти, и жар по большей части схлынул. Не нарушилось молчание и тогда, когда Дерек привез Стайлза домой. Тот напоследок бросил, что позвонит, и выскочил из машины, испытывая острое желание завалиться спать прямо в одежде. Тем не менее он принял душ и с удовольствием забрался в постель, ощущая приятное тепло внутри. Стайлз закрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку, чувствуя, как долгожданный сон захватывает его в плен.

Теплая, уютная темнота под веками сменилась ледяной тьмой, окружающей плотным коконом, не давая пошевелить и пальцем. Стайлз напрягся всем телом, стараясь проснуться, и попытался встряхнуться, скидывая ловушку, но все оказалось тщетно. Ему почудилось, что он вновь оказался у охотников, что он и не выбирался из их железобетонной хватки и застрял в клетке, а то, что происходило после — разговор с женщиной и Арджент, полубезумная поездка, во время которой он блевал и мучился кошмарами, и возвращение в Бикон Хиллс, ночь в ветклинике и объятия Дерека, тоска по запаху хвои и возвращение лисы — результат сбрендившего сознания, не желающего принимать реальность. 

Вдруг ладони коснулась чужая горячая рука и крепко сжала пальцы, обжигая и приводя в чувство. Стайлз встрепенулся, хватаясь за безумно знакомое ощущение, и распахнул глаза, ожидая увидеть спасителя. Однако спальня оказалась пуста, а он хватал воздух ртом и пытался прийти в себя, ощущая, как мокрая от пота футболка неприятно льнет к телу. Стайлз медленно сел на постели, все еще не отойдя ото сна, и непослушными пальцами стянул футболку, бросил ее на кресло и не достал — вещь комом рухнула на пол. Плюнув на промах, Стайлз крепко сжал челюсти — его пробил сильный озноб, и зубы принялись отбивать чечетку — и замотался в одеяло, лег на бок и медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, смыкая веки и погружаясь в темноту. 

Огненная сфера вспыхнула, будто спичечная головка, и Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, глядя на ржавую тень внутри. Стайлз приблизился к шару и замер, не дойдя до него всего пару шагов — он хотел прикоснуться к лисе, но в то же время боялся вновь проснуться из-за соприкосновения с клеткой зверя. Он опустил голову и прикрыл глаза, раздумывая о том, как выманить лису, как вдруг его руки коснулась теплая жесткая шерсть, а следом в ладонь ткнулась морда. 

— Эх, зверюга, — пробормотал Стайлз и опустился на корточки, почесал лису, выглянувшую из сферы наполовину, и улыбнулся. — Хитрая лиса... и как же ты спряталась? 

Лиса фыркнула и встряхнулась, поводила ушами и взглянула своими глазами-искорками так, что Стайлз невольно ощутил себя глупцом. Сжав губы, он почесал макушку лисы, заставив ее зажмуриться, и сел на пол. Спустя пару мгновений он охнул от неожиданности — лиса прыгнула на него, лопатками укладывая на пол, и устроила голову и передние лапы на его груди, а сама растянулась, согревая живот и ноги, там, где они соприкасались с огненной шерстью. Стайлз заворчал о том, что ему не очень нравится такое обращение, но вскоре сменил гнев на милость, почесывая мохнатое зверье и слушая довольное порыкивание. Он чувствовал себя превосходно, наконец, отдыхая и получая удовольствие от тяжести чужой тушки и жесткой шерсти под ладонями. 

— Эх, зверюга, — пробормотал он, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть на загривке зверя и лучась удовольствием, — ты мне дана судьбой вместо собаки, которую я просил в детстве? 

Лиса встрепенулась и, будто обидевшись, цапнула его за палец, выбрасывая из приятного сна. Стайлз распахнул глаза и едва не застонал — время подошло к вечеру, а он проснулся в спальне Дерека, лежа на боку и ощущая, как к спине прижимается чужая грудь. К голой спине. Голая грудь. Стайлз вспыхнул от стыда, понимая, что совершенно не помнит, как оказался в лофте и как прошел через город полуголым, и попытался деликатно отстраниться, но ему не дали — рука, обнимавшая его поперек груди, напряглась и в мгновение крепко прижала Стайлза к телу позади, на бедро легла чужая нога, в затылок уткнулся нос, и Дерек невнятно что-то пробормотал, мазнув губами по коже у роста волос, и, просунув под Стайлза руку, обнял его поперек живота, прижал ладонь к бедру, едва не вплавляя в себя. 

Стайлз дернулся, ощутив прикосновение рядом с пахом, внутри него всколыхнулась паника, он рванулся еще раз, пытаясь вырваться, и Дерек позади него рыкнул, вызвав волну мурашек, и сцепил зубы на холке, с чувством прикусывая кожу и мышцы. Тело Стайлза пронзило острое удовольствие, из груди его вырвался стон, и он уронил голову на подушку, подчиняясь волку, и только сейчас понял, что даже чувствуя стояк — и свой, и чужой — мог выдохнуть свободнее, не скатываясь к инстинктам, которые никак не выходило задушить. Дерек разомкнул челюсти, оставляя мокрый след, отчего по коже Стайлза пронеслись мурашки, и уложил голову на подушку, вдыхая полной грудью и выдыхая, шевеля волосы на затылке Стайлза и едва ли не урча, как довольный кот. 

Лежа в капкане, Стайлз в изумлении смотрел в стену и раздумывал о том, насколько крепко может спать Дерек, и возможно ли будет его разбудить и не огрести за такое положение. Здравый смысл утверждал, что лучше было бы прикинуться мертвым или расслабиться и поспать, но любопытство и неловкость победили.

— Дерек? — громко позвал Стайлз, не шевелясь и не закрывая глаз. В ответ ему пришло ленивое недовольное мычание. — Ты во сне как медведь. А еще бормочешь. И можешь прикидываться смертельно опасной ловушкой-душителем, особо не напрягаясь.

Дерек резко вдохнул и вдруг напрягся, хрипло и недоуменно спросил:

— Стайлз? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — ответил Стайлз и, с трудом сглотнув, попросил: — Ты не мог бы… разжать хватку бульдога?

Руки Дерека расслабились, и Стайлз в момент выскользнул из объятий и неуклюже рухнул на пол спиной, ойкнув и взмахнув руками. Зашипев, он потер затылок и медленно сел, взглянул на Дерека и изумленно захлопал ресницами — синяки у него под глазами исчезли, цвет лица вернулся к нормальному.

— Шикарно выглядишь, — заметил Стайлз. — Будто ночью не выглядел как труп.

— Ты тоже, — сказал Дерек, сидя на кровати. Зевнув, он нахмурился и уставился на Стайлза. — Ты совсем не помнишь, как тут оказался?

— Ну, последнее, что я помню, — это свою спальню. Я предполагал, что хотя бы ты был в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, когда я сюда пришел. — Стайлз посмотрел на свои ноги, черные от пыли стопы, и кивнул. — Но, видимо, ты тоже был невменяем, иначе бы меня в постель с грязными ногами не пустил. Даже на диван прилечь не позволил бы.

Дерек, не обращая внимания на его слова, с силой потер лицо ладонями и простонал:

— Я думал, ты хотя бы сегодня дома выспишься. Че-ерт…

На первом этаже зазвонил телефон. Стайлз вздрогнул на пару с Дереком и сказал:

— Я надеюсь, что это не насчет меня.

Дерек вскочил на ноги и прямо в боксерах спешно покинул спальню. Стайлз, проводивший взглядом его крепкую задницу, невольно едва не завис и медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, почувствовав тепло возбуждения, прокатившееся от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и обострение чувств — в ушах у него застучали чужие шаги, а следом и голос Дерека. Стайлз зажал уши руками и зажмурился, перебивая чужой голос своим сердцебиением. Посидев некоторое время, он отнял ладони, оказываясь в тишине, и вскоре голос Дерека зазвучал уже гораздо тише:

— Нет, все в порядке, он спал на диване. 

Хмыкнув, Стайлз покачал головой и поднялся на ноги, потер руки — в комнате было прохладно — и направился в ванную. Сполоснув ноги и умывшись, он бросил взгляд в зеркало и удивился — Дерек не соврал, он и вправду стал лучше выглядеть. Не понимая, что за чертовщина творится, Стайлз быстро спустился на первый этаж и застал Дерека, прощающегося с кем-то.

— Что там? — спросил Стайлз, остановившись у лестницы.

— Твой отец, — сказал Дерек, бросая телефон на диван. — Хотел узнать, не у меня ли ты, так как мобильный твой дома. Волнуется.

— Черт, — вздохнул Стайлз и опустился на нижнюю ступеньку. — Что теперь делать будем? Вдруг я завтра… или послезавтра… прибегу к тебе, а ты даже ухом не поведешь, сам лунатить начнешь? А после этого что может случиться? Типа… всякого.

— Чего — всякого? — спросил Дерек, обернувшись к Стайлзу и скрестив руки на груди.

— А много вариантов? — фыркнул Стайлз, махнув рукой. — Вроде как всего один. Будет совсем неловко, если мы во сне потрахаемся, а потом проснемся и ни черта не вспомним. Что если вот так все и случится?

— Не случится.

— Да откуда такая уверенность? Утром тебе казалось, что я проведу день в своей постели, а по итогу проснулся в _твоей_ постели, а ты даже не можешь вспомнить, как я там оказался! — Стайлз рыкнул и сцепил пальцы в замок на затылке. — Дерек, это все херня какая-то! Я вообще был уверен, что это вывернет наизнанку только меня, но никак не тебя. Мы не виделись несколько дней, и до этого я был под замком, и вот результат. — Он вскинулся и встретился взглядом с Дереком. — Мне что, ночевать у тебя, приезжая вечером, чтоб все было нормально? Если так, то ладно, буду, все равно я оказываюсь в этой квартире прежде, чем это осознаю.

— Не неси чепуху, — резко оборвал его Дерек, едва не рыча.

— Тебе нормально живется с этой адовой херней? А? Отвечай, не стесняйся, тут все свои! Я так больше не хочу. И не могу. 

— У тебя есть конкретные предложения?

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул и упрямо вскинул подбородок.

— Как ты уже говорил, если желание обоюдное, то все заканчивается либо страданиями, либо…

— Нет.

— Что — нет? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Секса не будет.

— Всего один раз, — упорствовал Стайлз.

— Ни единого.

— Дерек…

— Я сказал: нет, и точка!

— Ты хочешь угробить себя и меня или дать волку разок спустить пар?

Дерек сверкнул яростным взглядом и поджал губы, мышцы на предплечьях напряглись, отвлекая внимание Стайлза и тыча в лису палкой, будоража ее и заставляя рыкнуть.

— Это всего лишь секс, — шепнул Стайлз, пытаясь убедить даже больше себя, нежели волчару, и сглотнул вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как радужка пылает красно-рыжим, и не пытаясь этого скрыть. Лиса взвыла, завидев, как глаза Дерека полыхнули синим, и почуяв отклик — терпкий запах и скакнувший ритм сердца. — Ты теряешь контроль, — почти жалко, даже по своим меркам, выдавил он. — Ты не можешь отрицать того, что мы оба сходим с ума от… вот этого, независящего от положения луны. Я не хочу по итогу оказаться в твоей постели после чего-то больше обнимашек во сне и не помнить, что именно произошло. 

— Ты поймешь, что произошло, когда все случится. Если ты переживаешь об этом, то можешь успокоиться.

— Неужели?

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек, и если бы не обостренные чувства, Стайлз бы и не понял, что это маска. 

— И ты считаешь, что лучше так, чем нормально, по-человечески один раз перепихнуться, контролируя зверье, а не разгребать последствия? Ты серьезно, что ли?!

— Последствия все равно будут! — Дерек взъерошил волосы и выдохнул: — Ты сам выступал за то, чтобы перетерпеть, так что, где теперь твои планы и намерения?

— Там же, где и мы — в жопе, — припечатал Стайлз, поднимаясь со ступеньки. — Я вообще не думал, что это приведет к тому, к чему привело, и мне вообще-то казалось, что ты — кремень, которого совсем не точит это дерьмо, но мы имеем совершенно другие результаты, если ты вдруг не заметил. Я пытался выспаться черт-те сколько, проспал в машине предостаточно, чтобы синяки ушли, но ни хрена, а несколько часов в обнимку с тобой быстренько вернули мне, как и тебе, кстати говоря, здоровый вид! Ты видишь здесь что-то, не выходящее из ряда вон? Я тоже нет.

— Мы не будем трахаться только потому, что это единственный выход из ситуации. Это хреновый выход. 

— Объясняй, — приказал Стайлз, подойдя к Дереку и с прищуром заглядывая ему в глаза, ощущая его запах еще лучше. — Давай, Дерек, я внимательно тебя слушаю. Что тебя напрягает в этом варианте? 

— А ты действительно этого хочешь? — спросил Дерек, раздувая ноздри. — Именно ты, а не лис. Можно сколько угодно приходить к этому варианту разрешения проблемы, но ни разу не решиться на его исполнение, будучи попросту неготовым, и вот тогда все станет хуже.

— Куда еще хуже? 

— Мы не сможем спокойно находиться рядом. Вообще.

— А сейчас можем? — фыркнул Стайлз и покачал головой. — Господи, Дерек, ты серьезно? Мы уже вроде как не можем находиться рядом спокойно, без… — он помахал рукой, — вот этого всего.

— Станет хуже. И твое нынешнее вожделение перебьется на желание вспороть мне глотку собственными когтями.

— Хм… знаешь, ты мне как-то уже угрожал, что вскроешь мне горло зубами… Мне кажется, или мы действительно смогли уйти от того состояния? Прошло порядочно времени, но…

— Мы не знали друг друга, и ты не нравился именно мне, а не волку. Это разное. 

Стайлз вздохнул и отвел взгляд от Дерека. В лофте заметно стало темнее, а он это заметил лишь сейчас.

— Мы могли бы… 

— Нет, — припечатал Дерек. Стайлз отлично слышал, как колотится его сердце, а запах возбуждения смешивается с горечью разочарования, он молчал, не зная, что еще противопоставить. — Я должен оставаться рядом с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не научишься контролировать себя и защищаться, а если мы полезем в постель не спать, то все пойдет коту под хвост, и договоренность с охотниками будет нарушена, а значит, ты будешь в опасности. 

— Но сейчас-то нам как разобраться с этой ситуацией? Я что, до самого конца обучения буду шастать к тебе через город и просыпаться в твоей постели? В следующий раз я могу опять наступить на стекло и не заметить этого.

— Тогда приезжай на ночь сюда, будешь спать на диване и как максимум ходить на второй этаж.

В лофте окончательно стемнело, и Стайлз потер глаза. Казалось, он спал достаточно, чтобы выспаться, но сонливость вновь смыкала ему веки и заставила зевнуть.

— А утром я буду уезжать домой — так, что ли? — спросил Стайлз, прикрывая ладонью рот и зевая.

— Можешь сразу в школу. Вечером возьмешь нужные вещи и приедешь. 

— Завтра.

— Да. Ты что, спать хочешь? Весь день проспал.

— После времен бессонницы, между прочим, можно и сутки проспать, — буркнул Стайлз. — Все равно уже вечер. Дай на диване поспать.

— Иди наверх, — вздохнул Дерек и вдруг широко зевнул, отчего Стайлз невольно улыбнулся. Дерек подтолкнул его в сторону лестницы. — Иди давай, на кровати поспишь, пока я здесь буду.

— А ты одеваться не собираешься? — хмыкнул Стайлз, сделав небольшой шаг к лестнице. — Или хочешь перед большими окнами пощеголять своими формами?

— Не твое дело. Иди наверх, пока я не передумал и не отправил тебя домой на такси.

Стайлз фыркнул и быстро взобрался по ступенькам, встряхнулся и залез под одеяло, согреваясь и окутываясь запахом Дерека. Уткнувшись носом в подушку, он вдохнул полной грудью, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза, и расслабился, поддаваясь натиску сонливости, медленно погружаясь в дрему и слушая, как внизу Дерек разговаривает по телефону, предупреждая, что Стайлз остается в лофте на ночь. 

До самого утра его не посетил ни один кошмар из всех, что мучили его без малого неделю.


	20. Chapter 20

По возвращении домой Стайлз увидел у выхода кроссовки Айзека и хлопнул себя по лбу, со всеми разборками с Дереком и лисой он совсем забыл, что должен был отнести их еще вчера. Приведя себя в порядок и перекусив на ходу, он сунул кроссовки в пакет, прихватил ключи от машины и поспешил к Ардженту. 

 

На часах было десять утра, когда Стайлз остановился у двери в квартиру, пытаясь отдышаться и сжимая в руке пакет с обувью. Восстановив дыхание, он оперся на дверь рукой и едва не завалился внутрь жилища Арджента.

 

— Доброе утро, — прохрипел Стайлз, кое-как удержав равновесие и выпрямившись. — Извините, что заставил ждать.

 

— Доброе, — кивнул Арджент и принял пакет с обувью. — Я слышал о полнолунии. Сочувствую.

 

— Спасибо. — Взгляд Стайлза зацепился за дорожную сумку, стоящую у порога, и кивнул на нее. — Смотрю, я вовремя.

 

— Да, еще немного, и мы бы разминулись.

 

— Могу я задержать вас еще на пару минут? — спросил Стайлз, решительно взглянув на Арджента. 

 

— Зависит от того, для чего хочешь задержать.

 

— Хочу взглянуть на бестиарий. Если вы не против и у вас есть минутка. Я быстро посмотрю раздел с лисой, и все.

 

— Только если быстро, — поставил условие Арджент, открывая дверь шире.

 

— Очень быстро! — проскальзывая внутрь жилища, заверил его Стайлз.

 

Арджент достал книгу из сумки и вручил ее Стайлзу, тут же ускакавшему на кухню. Уложив книгу на стол, он принялся листать ее в поисках раздела о кицунэ, затем, не задерживаясь взглядом на иллюстрациях, достал телефон и принялся щелкать камерой. Стайлз сохранил все фото и, немного подумав, пролистал книгу к разделу о вервольфах, быстро перещелкал страницы, проверил, все ли кадры вышли нормальными и нет ли среди них смазанных, и осторожно закрыл книгу, сунул телефон в карман и поспешил на выход.

 

— Спасибо, — произнес он, возвращая бестиарий Ардженту. 

 

— Надеюсь, информация поможет тебе, — сказал тот, открывая дверь и выпуская Стайлза, — и что не окажется слишком поздно.

 

— Думаете, там есть что-то, что помогло бы мне тогда, в первый месяц, а сейчас окажется бесполезным?

 

— Нельзя исключать и такой вариант. — Арджент запер дверь и, крепко сжимая сумку в левой руке, протянул Стайлзу правую. — В любом случае удачи. 

 

Стайлз ответил крепким рукопожатием и кивнул.

 

— И вам.

 

Арджент быстро спустился вниз по лестнице, и спустя пару мгновений за ним захлопнулась входная дверь. Стайлз постоял на месте, осмысливая его слова, и, встряхнувшись, поспешил на выход, отгоняя мрачные мысли.

 

Весь день он потратил на войну с домашкой, пытаясь усвоить весь пропущенный материал, и совсем неожиданно смог выдохнуть свободнее, лишь когда наступил вечер и подкрадывалось время возвращения папы с работы. Закрутившись в приготовлении ужина, Стайлз морально готовился к разговору о том, что ночевать он теперь будет у Дерека, и пытался предугадать реакцию на свои слова. 

 

Однако вопреки всем приготовлениям он все равно оказался не готов.

 

— То есть как ты будешь проводить ночи у Хейла? — спросил папа.

 

— Молча, па, — ляпнул Стайлз и осекся. — Просто я уже несколько раз лунатиком ходил к нему, один раз даже поранился по дороге — ничего страшного, ты не подумай! — и вот вчера я прошагал по городу полуголым, в одних штанах. А если меня так кто-нибудь увидит и в дурку сдаст? Или под машину попаду? Кто его знает, что может случиться в следующий такой поход? Вот мы и подумали, что будет лучше, если я вместо того, чтобы ходить к нему во сне, буду приезжать вечером и спать на диване, пока я не научусь контролировать своего зверя и он не перестанет водить меня к Дереку.

 

— Все равно не понимаю, почему именно к нему? Почему не к Скотту или еще кому, а именно Дереку Хейлу?

 

— Скотт ведь укусил ногицунэ, — напомнил Стайлз. — И после этого я пролежал без сознания несколько дней. Так что, скорее всего, лиса таким образом ищет защиты у того, кто непричастен к моему укусу, но близок ей по духу и может успокоить.

 

— И потому, когда ты во второй лежал без сознания, к тебе мог подойти только Дерек?

 

— Что? — опешил Стайлз.

 

Папа потер лицо рукой, словно пожалев о том, что сказал, и от него явственно пахнуло кисло-свежей досадой.

 

— После аварии ты никого к себе не подпускал: рычал, скалился, размахивал руками с когтями перед каждым, кто делал шаг от двери, находясь в процедурной, даже Дитон не мог к тебе приблизиться, а Дерек находился рядом, и ты никак не реагировал на него. 

 

Стайлз вспомнил, как выглядел Дерек после его пробуждения, и мысленно выругался: его догадка о том, что Хейл не спал все то время, оказалась близка к правде.

 

— Я не знаю, почему зверюга выбрала его, — произнес Стайлз. — Правда, пап, не знаю. И я совершенно не помню того, что было, пока я был в отключке, но… получается то, что получается. Зверюга хочет ночевать у Дерека, а я…

 

— А чего хочешь ты? — перебил его папа.

 

За столом повисла тишина.

 

— Доесть ужин, — криво улыбнулся Стайлз и продолжил уплетать макароны с салатом, но уже без малейшего аппетита.

 

Тем же вечером, но позже Стайлз вернулся в лофт Хейла, сжимая в одной руке рюкзак с учебниками и тетрадями, а в другой пакет с комплектом одежды, пижамой и зубной щеткой.

 

— Мне еще нужно много выучить, — сказал он, не глядя на Дерека, закрывшего входную дверь. — Просто не хотел будить тебя среди ночи. 

 

— Стол в твоём распоряжении, — бросил Дерек и устремился на диван, где лежала раскрытая книга. 

 

— Спасибо. 

 

Стайлз отправил пакет с одеждой к дивану, на мгновение пересекся взглядом с Дереком, невольно зависнув, и спешно замаршировал к столу у окна. Занимаясь, Стайлз краем уха слушал шелест переворачиваемых страниц книги, легкое поскрипывание дивана, когда Дерек менял положение, и ровный стук чужого сердца и дыхание, и это его в целом успокаивало, а не отвлекало, как это бывало обычно. 

 

В какой-то момент вместо шелеста раздался хлопок — Дерек захлопнул книгу — и диван скрипнул особенно громко, не желая расставаться с хозяином. 

 

— Ты спать собираешься? — спросил Дерек, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть. 

 

— Не сейчас, — сказал Стайлз, потирая лицо ладонями и пытаясь прогнать усталость. 

 

Дерек ушел на второй этаж, затем вернулся с постельным бельем, пледом и подушкой, сгрузил все на диван и, уходя, бросил Стайлзу:

 

— Не усни за столом, иначе точно проснешься в моей постели. 

 

Стайлз закатил глаза и, взглянув на экран телефона, удивился — не так давно перевалило за полночь. Размявшись и немного взбодрившись, он вернулся к урокам и сам не заметил, как задремал. Вздрогнув, Стайлз решительно закрыл учебник и вместе с тетрадью и канцелярскими принадлежностями убрал в рюкзак и отправился спать на диван. 

 

Улегшись поудобнее и замотавшись в плед, он вдохнул полной грудью запах хвои, исходивший от подушки, и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. В наступившей тишине вдруг отчетливо стало слышно тяжелое дыхание на втором этаже. Стайлз невольно прислушался и замер, заслышав ускоренный стук сердца Дерека; он, приподнявшись над подушкой, вдохнул воздуха и нахмурился, почуяв кислый запах страха, волной хлынувший на первый этаж. Заворочавшись, Стайлз лег и подумал, что это его не касается. Он перевернулся на другой бок и тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив разговор с отцом. Приоткрыв один глаз, Стайлз выбрался из-под пледа и потопал на второй этаж. 

 

Дерек лежал на спине, раскинув руки и ноги и загнанно дыша; одеяло лежало у него в ногах. 

 

— Дерек? — неуверенно позвал Стайлз, приблизившись к кровати. Ответа не последовало. Взъерошив волосы, Стайлз вздохнул: — Ладно. Не впервой... 

 

Упершись коленом в матрац и протянув руку, он коснулся плеча Дерека и в следующее мгновение, как и ожидал, оказался на лопатках, прижатый к матрацу рычащим и полуобращенным оборотнем. Тяжело сглотнув, Стайлз негромко пробормотал:

 

— Да ладно тебе, волчара. Что я, враг тебе? Убивать не стремлюсь, калечить тоже. Расслабься, это всего лишь я. Слышишь? Листва и мех... наркота для твоего зверья. 

 

Нос Дерека ткнулся Стайлзу в шею, жадно принюхиваясь, и Хейл, наконец, глубоко вдохнул, просунул обе руки ему под спину, заключая в объятия, и вклинил колено ему между бедер, притираясь совсем впритык. Дышал Дерек все равно с трудом, точно задыхался, и Стайлз, закусив губы и зажмурив глаза, все ждал, когда оборотень придёт в себя. Пролежав так порядочное количество времени и не почуяв просветления, он аккуратно обнял Дерека одной рукой, а другую положил на влажный затылок и погладил, успокаивая. 

 

— Тише-тише, — прошептал он. — Это всего лишь сон. — Дерек утробно зарычал, стискивая его еще сильнее, и прочертил клыками по ключице. Стайлз перестал гладить его по затылку и провел ладонью между лопатками, захрипел: — Хорошо-хорошо, не буду. Вот так нормально? Лучше? Я задохнусь, волчара... 

 

Дерек начал медленно успокаиваться и ослаблять хватку. Стайлз наконец смог нормально вдохнуть и, начиная засыпать, согретый жаром чужого тела, выдохнул:

 

— Ты в порядке. Все хорошо. 

 

Он тут же вздрогнул — по его шее прошелся влажный язык, и Дерек ощутимо потерся об него бедрами. Стайлз распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как радужка меняет цвет, а лиса внутри заливается счастливым воем. Его накрыла удушливая, вязкая паника. 

 

— Дерек, не надо, — прохрипел он. Одно дело — Дерек в сознании и совсем другое — волчара, действующий на инстинктах и не подчиняющийся человеческой стороне. Что угодно, только не это. — Нет. 

 

Дерек взрыкнул и стиснул его, спустился одной рукой к ягодице и сжал ее, отчего Стайлз едва не пискнул — позорно, точно игрушка-пищалка, резиновая, как кукла, за которую его принимал волк. 

 

— Я сказал: нет! — ощутив прилив злобы, рыкнул Стайлз, крепко сжимая волосы на затылке Дерека и оттягивая его голову от своей шеи. — Либо ты ведешь себя прилично, либо я ухожу! 

 

Оборотень заворчал, но притирать бросил, обмяк и вскоре, получив свободу, зарылся лицом в шею Стайлза, вдыхая его запах и выдыхая едва не урча от удовольствия. Стайлз расслабился и прикрыл глаза, поглаживая спину Дерека кончиками пальцев; он чувствовал мощное сердце в чужой грудной клетке так, будто оно было у него в грудине, и, вслушиваясь в ровный ритм, погружался в умиротворение. 

 

В себя Стайлз пришел уже утром, заслышав мелодию будильника с первого этажа. Лежа на боку в объятиях Дерека, он зевнул и осторожно попытался выскользнуть из-под одеяла. Объятия предсказуемо стали крепче застывшего бетона, не выпуская Стайлза, но он не думал сдаваться; вздохнув и поворочавшись, он негромко, однако настойчиво позвал:

 

— Дерек? 

 

Оборотень, все так же уткнувшись носом в затылок Стайлза, замычал. Стайлз потер глаза рукой и, зевая во всю ширь рта, продолжил:

 

— Мне вставать надо. Отпусти, а? 

 

Объятия медленно разжались, и Стайлз затолкал глубоко внутрь себя желание остаться в тепле, а не выныривать в холод. 

 

— На кухне есть кофе, — сонно пробормотал Дерек, когда Стайлз выбрался из-под одеяла, и перевернулся на другой бок. 

 

— Угу, спасибо, — промямлил Стайлз в ответ и, воодушевленный шансом взбодриться, поспешил выключить будильник и заглянуть на кухню. 

 

В следующий свой визит второго этажа — чтобы принять душ и почистить зубы — он застал Дерека крепко спящим, обнявшим подушку, на которой спал Стайлз. Стиснув зубы, Стайлз выругался про себя — ему не следовало быть столь глупым, чтобы довести положение дел до беспомощности с обеих сторон, а не только с его. Ему было стыдно за то свое решение. Особенно гадко становилось от того, что Дерек не винил его в сложившейся ситуации, а даже подбадривал, хотя ему тоже было несладко. 

 

Взяв себя в руки, Стайлз признался себе, что поступил как последний кретин, и, набравшись смелости, на первой же перемене подошел к Лидии. 

 

— Привет! — улыбнулся он, стараясь не выдать волнения, и выдержал испытывающий взгляд прекрасных зеленых глаз. — Не поможешь с переводом пары страниц бестиария? 

 

Лидия взмахнула длинными ресницами, и на лице ее расцвела улыбка с оттенком превосходства. 

 

— Почему бы и нет?


	21. Chapter 21

Вечером Стайлз приехал в лофт и, оставив вещи, отправился в лес, где Дерек гонял его и в хвост и в гриву, не то для пользы дела, не то ради собственного удовольствия. После спарринга — или отбивания Стайлза о землю — и пробежки Стилински рухнул в листву и, тяжело дыша, ненавидел все вокруг, а в особенности Дерека, возвышавшегося над ним и не выглядевшего особо уставшим.

 

— Вставай! — скомандовал Дерек.

 

— Иди ты, — просипел в ответ Стайлз и посмотрел наверх, вглядываясь в клочки стремительно темнеющего неба, большей частью скрытого кронами деревьев.

 

— Ты намерен продолжать тренировку после захода солнца? В самом деле?

 

— Я ведь говорил, что чем раньше мы начнем, тем раньше закончим. — Стайлз поежился от холодка, пробежавшего по коже, и, ощутив, как глаза на мгновение обожгло, а мир вокруг стал ощущаться иначе, прямо посмотрел на Дерека. — Научи меня это контролировать и будешь свободен.

 

Хейл внимательно посмотрел на него и протянул руку. Стайлз крепко ухватился за широкую ладонь, принимая помощь.

 

В ногу с тренировками шла учеба и изучение всевозможной информации о кицунэ через интернет — пока Лидия занималась переводом страниц из бестиария, — однако последнее не приносило значительной пользы, а первое выжимало все силы, но какого-либо сдвига при этом заметно не было: лиса больше рычала и ворчала, чем подчинялась, а если и поддавалась, то нехотя и со скрипом, а после обижалась на Стайлза и вместо спокойного сна подсовывала кошмар. 

 

Спустя неделю жизни в хаосе, в третью ночь нахождения в темноте без возможности пошевелиться, будучи на грани паники, Стайлз начал подозревать, что сходит с ума — все казалось таким реальным. Дыхание перехватывало, и леденящий тело ужас не позволял прийти в себя, выдохнуть и нормально вдохнуть, заставлял глотать воздух мелкими глотками и наполнял тело ощущением, точно в горло заливается вода и наполняет легкие — Стайлзу даже померещилось, как в груди забулькало и стало невозможно вдохнуть даже коротко и неглубоко, только мышцы судорожно сокращались, пытаясь наполнить легкие воздухом.

 

Вдруг кокон вокруг будто бы лопнул: темнота растворилась, а Стайлз оказался лежащим на чем-то мягком, мечущимся из стороны в сторону и силящимся вырваться из чужих рук, сжимающих плечи и встряхивающих с ощутимой силой. Не было слышно ни звука, и Стайлз вертелся как уж на сковородке, пытаясь вдохнуть и вырваться из крепкой хватки, паникуя все сильнее и сильнее и чувствуя, как перед глазами начинает темнеть. Он прочертил ногтями по голой коже, но опять-таки ничего не услышал в ответ, лишь одна рука отпустила его плечо и в тот же миг сжала нижнюю челюсть, надавливая на желваки и не давая сомкнуть челюсти, а спустя мгновение распахнутые губы накрыл чужой рот и вдохнул в Стайлза желаемый воздух. Рука исчезла и нажала на живот, заставляя выдохнуть, и вновь обхватила челюсть, легкие вновь наполнились воздухом.

 

Постепенно Стайлз обмяк и наконец вдохнул сам, еще с трудом, но с удовольствием, осмысленно взглянул на своего спасителя, сидящего у дивана, и вперился взглядом в Дерека; в лофте было темно и Стайлз не мог толком разглядеть его лица, но комнату переполнял кисло-острый запах животного ужаса, и казалось, что в этом был виноват не только Стилински. Он протянул руку к Дереку и коснулся пальцами его колючей от щетины щеки, прошелся по ней ладонью и вплел пальцы в волосы на затылке, потянул ниже и почти неосознанно запрокинул голову, открывая шею, в которую через секунду уткнулся нос оборотня, жадно втягивающего запах, убеждающегося, что самое плохое позади.

 

Щетина наждачной бумагой прошлась по коже, и Дерек обратился в статую, зарывшись лицом в шею там, где она переходит в плечо, медленно, но неотвратимо обхватил Стайлза поперек спины, притягивая к себе и заключая в крепкие объятия, оказываясь в таких же. Стайлз втягивал носом запах хвои и успокаивался, с каждой секундой все сильнее убеждаясь в том, что это был всего лишь кошмар. Тишина и тепло убаюкивали, дарили ощущение правильности всего происходящего.

 

— Завтра ты ляжешь спать в постель, — негромко, но твердо сказал Дерек. — Все равно ты в ней просыпаешься каждое утро.

 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

 

— Я не хочу опять проснуться от того, что волк рвется к тебе, и нестись на первый этаж. Только время потеряю. — Дерек помолчал. — Что тебе снилось?

 

— Всего лишь кошмар.

 

— Этот кошмар как-нибудь связан с ногицунэ? Я должен спросить.

 

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Стайлз и медленнее прибавил: — Это… другое.

 

— Что — это? Что ты видел?

 

Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, вспомнив сон, и зажмурился.

 

— Всего лишь воспоминание. Ничего такого, просто то, что мне бы не хотелось помнить.

 

Дерек помолчал и отстранил от Стайлза одну руку, подхватил его под колени и поднял в воздух, прежде чем направиться к лестнице. Стайлз вцепился в него, обнимая за шею, и выдохнул, чувствуя, как сердце с силой отбивает ритм. Они поднялись по ступенькам, Дерек уложил Стайлза на кровать, и тот заворочался, потянул Дерека за собой, прижался к нему и расслабился, оказавшись в объятиях, окруженный хвойным запахом и теплом. Помешкав, он ткнулся носом в плечо Дерека, обтянутое футболкой, и мимолетно коснулся его губами, услышав, как сердце Хейла зачастило.

## ***

## 

Спустя еще неделю Стайлз добрался до перевода бестиария и вечером, уже приехав к Дереку и отпахав тренировку, рухнул на диван и принялся внимательнейшим образом изучать всю информацию, до которой дотянулся.

 

Дойдя до той части об оборотнях, где говорилось о парах, Стайлз заинтересовался пуще прежнего, однако все, что было написано, не давало ответов в полной мере по той теме, которая была у них. В бестиарии было написано, что волк узнает свою пару по запаху и выбирает ее на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но нигде не говорилось, что это берется из ниоткуда и не имеет под собой основы. Стайлз с трудом припомнил, как лиса мотала головой и явно отрицала, что привела его к Хейлу. По всему выходило, что не все было так просто, как казалось изначально, и Стайлз был почти на сто процентов уверен в том, что зависимость от чужого запаха — результат чего-то, о чем не думалось.

 

Наверху хлопнула дверь в ванную, а спустя некоторое время по лестнице спустился Дерек, уже переодевшийся и готовый ко сну. 

 

— Ты идешь спать? — спросил он.

 

— Пока что нет, — пробормотал Стайлз, в задумчивости покусывая кончик карандаша и разглядывая переведенные записи. — Ты ложись, я скоро присоединюсь.

 

— Можешь даже не думать оставаться на диване.

 

— Я помню, помню: мои кошмары пугают тебя больше, чем собственные.

 

Дерек бросил на Стайлза тяжелый взгляд и, вытащив из кармана куртки телефон, направился обратно на второй этаж. Вскоре копошение в спальне смолкло, и Стайлз нахмурился. Он совершенно не понимал, как приручить зверюгу, а время шло и топило в объятиях и запахе Дерека, вызывая желание всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами узнать способ обуздать лису и подчинить ее себе.

 

В раздрае Стайлз убрал листы с записями в тетрадь, а ту вместе с карандашом — в рюкзак, выключил свет и поднялся на второй этаж. Дерек уже спал, лежа на боку и дыша ровно и глубоко. Стайлз забрался под одеяло к нему и лег на спину, медленно выдыхая и закрывая глаза. Он надеялся, что этой ночью увидит лису.

 

Дерек обнял его за талию и притянул ближе, прижимаясь к боку. Стайлз поплыл, жар тела будто передался ему, пробуждая возбуждение, но недостаточно, чтобы вытащить его из стремительно затягивающей в сон тьмы. 

 

Стайлз моргнул и обернулся, оказываясь лицом к огненной сфере, от которой тянулась полоса, прицепившаяся к хвосту лисы, сидящей в шаге от Стилински.

 

— Ну, привет, — поздоровался Стайлз.

 

Лиса рыкнула и дернула ушами. Стайлз опустился перед ней на колени и склонил голову к плечу. Лиса повторила его движение.

 

— Это ведь ты контролируешь мою тягу к запаху Дерека?

 

Лиса прижала уши и зашипела.

 

— Тогда что, это от меня пошло? — пошутил Стайлз.

 

Лиса успокоилась, и он в неверии уставился на зверюгу.

 

— Серьезно?

 

Лиса тявкнула.

 

— Да ладно, я же не влюблен в Дерека! — Стайлз осекся и захлопнул рот под пристальным взглядом лисы. Он вспомнил, как интерес и легкое возбуждение возникали не раз и не два в присутствии Хейла. С другой стороны, ему все еще нравилась Лидия. — Я не люблю его.

 

Лиса рыкнула и, встав, развернулась и неторопливо пошла к сфере.

 

— Эй! — воскликнул Стайлз. — А мне что с этим делать? Зверюга!

 

Он вскочил на ноги и устремился за лисой, но та побежала и скрылась в шаре, а Стайлз не успел затормозить перед ним и впечатался в горячую мягкую стенку. 

 

Вздрогнув, он резко проснулся и распахнул глаза. Он лежал на боку, и со спины его обнимал Дерек, в спальне еще было темно, и Стайлз вздохнул. Одной неразрешенной проблемой оказалось меньше, но легче от этого не стало. Ворочаясь, Стайлз млел от жара чужого тела и запаха, въевшегося, казалось, в него так основательно, что шанса вытравить его уже не представлялось. Успокоившись, он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, но заснуть больше не смог — размышления об открытии не давали отключиться ни на минуту. 

 

Возле кровати завибрировал телефон, а следом полилась мелодия будильника, и Стайлз распахнул глаза, погладил Дерека по руке, обнимающей его, расслабляя и усыпляя бдительность, и медленно выбрался из постели, выключил будильник и отправился вниз, собираться в школу.

 

Размышления не давали покоя ни на уроках, ни на переменах. Сидя на экономике и слушая, как Финсток распекает Гринберга за отсутствие выполненной домашки, Стайлз поглядывал на Лидию, сидящую в соседнем ряду, впереди него, и не мог задавить в себе нежности к девушке. Ее ум вызывал трепет и восторг, а красота поражала в самое сердце, смелость вызывала стойкое желание боготворить Лидию и преклонять перед ней колени. Она была идеалом, святыней, на которую стоило молиться. Однако аромат ее духов выворачивал Стайлза наизнанку и заставлял нервничать зверюгу, а запах Дерека успокаивал и завораживал. 

 

Размышления ни к чему хорошему не приводили, только к горчащей на языке обиде на несправедливость мира, извернувшегося так, что хотелось бежать от всех проблем. И Стайлз бежал. Бежал изо всех сил, до хрипа и темных пятен перед глазами, проносился по лесу наперегонки даже не с Дереком, а с ветром, свистящим в ушах и путающим волосы, и падал в листву, холодную и влажную от капель, выступивших с заходом солнца. Потом он вставал и бежал снова, пока легкие не начинали гореть огнем, а ноги подкашивались сами собой. 

 

Лежа на земле и тяжело дыша, Стайлз пытался выкинуть все мысли из головы и наблюдал за тем, как приближается запыхавшийся Дерек. 

 

— А ты-то чего дышишь с трудом? — прохрипел Стайлз. 

 

— За тобой гнался, — отозвался Дерек и рухнул в листву рядом, закапывая Стайлза. 

 

Замолчали. Стайлз смотрел в звездное небо и ощущал, как глубоко внутри лиса довольно порыкивает, уступая место спокойствию и тишине. Размышления отошли на второй план. В лесу наступила ночная тишина, ветер лениво шевелил листья, где-то среди деревьев ухала сова. 

 

— Большая медведица, — пробормотал Стайлз, глядя на Большой ковш. 

 

— Где? — заинтересовался Дерек. 

 

Стайлз подполз к нему и, прижавшись плечом к чужому плечу, указал на созвездие. 

 

— Вот оно. 

 

Он прижал руку к груди, расслабляясь, и они лежали в тишине, глядя в небо и соприкасаясь плечами. Стайлз ощущал, как время от времени лиса подавала голос и зажигала в нем огонь, окрашивала радужки и заставляла видеть мир по-иному, кончики пальцев и десны терпимо зудели — ногти превращались в когти, а зубы менялись, становясь больше, но в следующее мгновение возвращались к прежнему состоянию: мысль о Дереке тушила пламя и оставляла тлеющие угли. Стайлза это настораживало. 

 

Он сел и, поежившись, ощутил, как лиса внутри заворочалась и взрыкнула. 

 

«Ладно, зверюга, — подумал Стайлз, поднявшись на ноги, и поддался, сбрасывая с лисы оковы. — Твоя взяла». 

 

Жар разлился по его телу, меняя ногти на когти, а трезвое сознание на инстинкты; ночь заиграла иными красками и наполнилась звуками: шелестом травы и листьев, свистом легкого ветра в ветках, шебуршением мелких насекомых и зверей, чье сердцебиение отдавалось в ушах, а спустя мгновение затихало, уступая место мягкому шелесту перьев ухающей совы на юго-востоке, забравшейся почти на самую верхушку ели, спрятавшись меж иголок. Лес ожил под сомкнутыми веками Стайлза и воззвал к нему, к той его части, что прислушивалась к дыханию и стуку сердца Дерека, тянулась к оборотню, точно магниту. 

 

Стайлз припомнил слова из статьи из интернета о кицунэ, о том, как лисы обращаются в людей: ставят человеческий череп на голову и приветствуют созвездие Большой медведицы. Он запрокинул голову и широко распахнул глаза, уставившись взглядом в созвездие и замерев в благоговейном трепете; сердце истово забилось в груди, а дыхание замерло в глотке, и зверь вытянулся во весь рост, раззявил пасть и проглотил его целиком, поглотил без остатка, до самых кончиков ногтей на ногах. 

 

Будто сквозь туман Стайлз видел и чувствовал, как обернулся к Дереку, и тот напрягся, сверкнул синим огнем глаз и изменившимися, звериными чертами лица. Стайлз оскалился, показывая клыки, но не чтобы напугать, и прищурился, глядя Хейлу в глаза, зарычал низко и призывно и сделал шаг назад, наклоняясь вперед и сгибая ноги в коленях. Волк оскалился и зарычал в ответ, подобрался — и бросился за лисой, рванувшей с места в карьер, ускользая из когтистых лап и заливаясь лаем, наполняясь дребезжащим в костях предвкушением погони. 

 

Все мысли растворились; в голове от затылка ко лбу металось точно искра одно слово: бежать. Бежать. Бежать! Дразнить волка и ускользать змеей, захлебываясь в азарте пары и заливаясь лаем от умопомрачительного счастья, от пьянящего чувства свободы и желания жить. 

 

Сова, перепугавшись пронесшегося под ней урагана, вспорхнула и полетела на север, а вслед за ней и лиса, уводя волка за собой, петляя меж деревьев и проезжаясь когтями по стволам, чтобы вписаться в поворот. Волк рычал и повторял маршрут, пытаясь угнаться, и, в конце концов, стоило бурой сове скрыться в темноте, лиса принялась наворачивать круги и порыкивать, завлекая вервольфа. 

 

Рывок — и лиса оказалась на земле, прижатая к листве и замершая, ощущая клыки, впившиеся в кожу на холке почти до крови. Стайлз будто бы очнулся, резко выдохнул, и клыки отстранились, шеи коснулось горячее влажное дыхание; адреналин играл в крови и усиливал возбуждение, перетекшее от азарта к похоти всего за мгновение; сердце гулко стучало в груди, и слух улавливал такой же стук в груди Дерека, чья рука сжимала плечо Стилински так, чтобы можно было ощутить остроту когтей. Прижимаемый к холодной листве горячим телом вервольфа, распластанный, загнанно дышащий, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и обратился в слух. 

 

Как там делал Скотт? Сосредоточивался на одном человеке? На деле это было сложнее, чем казалось, даже в лесу, где не было ни единого человека, кроме них, но жизнь кипела вовсю. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, сосредоточился на сердцебиении Дерека. 

 

 _Ту-дум. Ту-дум. Ту-дум._

 

Кровь со свистом проносилась по сосудам, толчками покидая сердце и продолжая бежать по замкнутому кругу; окружающий мир упорно лез в голову — звуками, запахами, ощущениями, — не давая отстраниться, но Стайлз настойчивее, упрямее вцеплялся в Дерека и далеко не сразу понял, что может контролировать тело. Лиса отступила, оттяпав кусок свободы и насладившись им сполна: мышцы ныли и спать хотелось до одури. 

 

Стайлз пошевелил правой рукой и осторожно поднял ее, коснулся пальцев Дерека и резко выдохнул, почувствовав, как холодный кончик носа скользнул по шее и под ухом раздался шумный вдох. Дерек медленно, точно нехотя, переплел пальцы со Стайлзом и шумно выдохнул, запустив марш мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Стайлз повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Дереком, вновь ставшим человеком. 

 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Стайлз и сильнее сжал пальцы Хейла. — Очень серьезно. 

 

Дерек лишь кивнул в ответ.


End file.
